The Girl Who Sold the World
by Greg Styles
Summary: Darcy tries her hardest to get her life back on track after her rape, but she comes across some bumps in the road. She wants to let some people who are close know about it, and in the end, come face to face with the man who changed it all. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Degrassi story, so please bear with me. I've already got done through several chapters and yes, the story builds up. The first chapter is not very exciting, because we see a flashback and something else, but it builds up as the read continues. I did try, however. After the flashback the story takes place a day after the episode 'Another Brick In The Wall', but the parts might be confusing. Anyway here it is, I hope you enjoy my first story, and it will indeed get better.

**Disclamer:** The story is the only thing I own. I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters.

_**'The Girl Who Sold the World' - A Degrassi Fanfiction**_

**_Chapter One: Slowly But Surely_**

Change is an element that we all, as human beings must experience sometime in our lives. Anything can cause change, even the smallest of things. Change is something we experience, and in some cases can benefit from, but in other cases it is quite the opposite.

The students at Degrassi Community High School are a very good example of individuals who have experienced much life changing moments. Whether it be the shooting, the death of JT Yorke, or the eventual merge with Lakehurst, these all have changed the way the students have lived for quite some time.

Darcy Edwards has gone through change, and in her case it wasn't for the better. Since first coming to Degrassi it is safe to assume she didn't expect the worst to happen to her. Darcy, sadly enough, was raped at a party, and from them she has been trying her best to find herself after it. She found it hard to tell anyone about it and even to think about it. She had been mentally scarred for the rest of her life.

One day however, she found the courage to spread the word about her rape in front of a support group that she and Peter, her boyfriend, were suggested to attend. This group was actually a camp, made specifically to assist them with their own personal issues.

"_It's an empty chair.._"_ Darcy said, staring down a wooden, maroon chair._

"_Pretend he's there. Tell the douchebag how you feel._"_ Peter Suggested. A chair was held in front of her and she was given the chance to pretend like she was talking to the person who took so much from her. It was difficult for her to even bring it up, but she pictured the man who stole her innocence and her pride away from her._

"_You stole everything that was important to me_."_ Darcy said with the anger and frustration building up in her eyes. _"_You raped me._"

_The looks of disbelief and amazement were common on the other kids in the group. Maybe her rebellious actions were starting to make sense to everyone now._

"_..And I never even saw your face. I feel dirty, and I've tried and tried to erase it, but I can't_."_ She said. The tears were building up in her eyes as Peter's hand reached over to hold hers in comfort. She had just taken a huge step in the recovery process by revealing this in front of the people in the group. The group's purpose was to help the troubled kids, ones with major issues in their life, but none of them could imagine having an issue like that on their shoulders as she did._

After that session she earned respect and sympathy of those in the group. Johnny DiMarco, who was in the group, tried his hardest not to taunt Darcy as he once did in the past. However this sympathy and respect was only around the group, and the people she told. To everyone else she was just known as a sinful Christian girl who accused Mr. Simpson of inappropriate behavior and as a girl who is with someone known for videotaping certain girls taking their tops off.

Mr. Simpson was cleared of these accusations a while later, but things were not the same. He was the target of many 'pedophile' jokes made towards him, despite Darcy trying to spread the truth. Even when she tried to tell the real story, no one believed her. Mr Simpson tried to forgive her, but she had done alot of damage. Life and career changing damage, which would be very difficult to repair.

As one normal school day progressed, the students went on with their chatter as Darcy leaned back in a chair across from the guidance counselor, Ms. Sauvé. They agreed to see each other three times a week. Well, Sauvé and Darcy's mother agreed. In the room the two were separated by a desk, but Ms. Sauvé felt they were spiritually separated, but by a wall. She felt the wall was chipped off at the top, slowly trying to come down, but something was still there.

"I really wish I didn't say that about him." Darcy said, with lots of guilt. "I mean, he's Mr. Simpson, and he doesn't do anything wrong."

"While I don't really commend what you did, you were probably very stressed and pressured then, weren't you?"

"Who says I'm still not.."

Ms. Sauvé smiled at Darcy in a comforting way. Darcy looked back and tried to strike a grin of her own, but she couldn't find herself to do it.

"Well, what's stressing you, Darcy? What's giving you all this pressure?"

"It's nothing really. Just the normal stuff I guess."

"What's the normal stuff?"

"You know..school, work, boys.."

"Boys?"

"Yeah. I--I had a fight with my boyfriend before I accused Mr. Simpson."

"Oh, I see. So is that why you accused him?"

Darcy shook her head, looking down in shame. Darcy knew the real reason why she felt the stress and pressure, or rather, what it was stemming from and it wasn't because Peter left her.

"Darcy, it's okay. I'm here to help you." Ms. Sauvé said.

Darcy already felt a sense of relief when she came forward about her rape to the group, but she wasn't really trying to tell anyone else. She was trying to get her life back to normal, and she hoped it would after this fiasco with Mr. Simpson faded down. After all she wasn't in counseling because of the rape

"Okay, we don't have to talk about that right now if you don't want to, but I'd like to know later on. I think the reason why you felt the stress and pressure, also with the reason why you accused Mr. Simpson is probably why you cut yourself. But we don't have to talk about that yet, besides, we've got another two days this week so I'm pretty sure I can beat it out of you then." Ms. Sauvé said, putting on a smile. Darcy struck a small smile of her own at the joke, as Sauvé looked at the clock.

"Thank you. I wish I had another bouquet of flowers for you but I'm broke." Darcy said, smiling a little.

She laughed. "All I want is for you to not hurt yourself and be happy. I'm pretty sure your friends and family want the same for you too. We're all here for you if you need."


	2. Chapter 2

Another slow chapter but by the next one things will definitely start picking up. I've got a couple more chapters worth of ideas, but more will come. Please review and if you like it that much, feel free to suscribe or favorite me. Thanks alot.

**_The Girl Who Sold The World - A Degrassi FanFic_**

**_Chapter Two: Working for the Weekend_**

"Hey you! Wait up!" A familiar voice called. Darcy was walking home that day instead of getting a lift from her mom. Darcy turned around and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Manny, what are you doing here?" Darcy said. They hugged for a little while, walking at the same time before breaking the little love fest apart.

"Hmm let's see, I don't know. Enjoying the fresh air, rollerblading, skateboarding..."

Darcy laughed. "I get it Miss Sarcastic."

"Hmm, don't you think they should start handing out awards for that?"

"Yeah, you'd win them all I bet." The two laughed for a bit, until Manny decided to get a little more serious than she was before. "So, how are you doing, Darcy? Are people still giving you a hard time with the Mr. Simpson stuff?"

"Well of course there's always a few of them, but besides that it's fine. I just wish I didn't have to do that to him."

"You had your reasons, Darcy. You were going through a lot. Did you talk to Emma?"

"Yeah, actually. I talked to her yesterday but she seems to be fine with it. You didn't...tell her anything did you?"

"Tell her about wha--oh! No, I wouldn't Darcy, you should know that. You can tell her and anyone else when you're ready."

"Yeah...whenever that'll be."

"Yeah. Anyway, where's Peter anyway? I'm surprised you two aren't making kissy kissy right now."

"I don't really know..he's probably at-" Just at that moment someone came up behind her and tapped her sides. She jumped in fear at first, but lightened up when she turned around and realized the guy behind her was Peter.

"Speaking of the devil..." Manny said, rolling her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Manny." Peter said, kissing his girl right after. "How's Princess Darcy doing?"

"She's tired and has homework, so not tonight, Peter."

"Hey hey..who said I was suggesting anything?"

"Peter, hun..I know you far too well." Darcy said, smiling away.

"You're calling people 'hun' now? I thought I got rid of Paige Michalchuk ages ago." Manny joked. As the couple began getting a little too gooey for her liking, she decided it was time to move along. "Yeah, I've 

got to meet Emma somewhere. Bye!" Manny quickly left as both of them watched her leave. When she was far away enough, the two started kissing. After several seconds they pulled away.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood today. I thought you'd still feel down about Mr. Simpson." Peter said. Darcy just smiled.

"Well I'm still guilty about that, but despite that I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because I'm with you of course!" She said, before kissing her man once more against the lips.

"Oh hey, listen, what are you doing on Friday? There's this new movie called '_Two Tears_' that I think we should check out. It's a chick flick, you'll like it."

"A chick flick? Get real Peter; it's probably got nude scenes from the second the movie starts."

"Well...maybe a couple, but it's a total chick flick. Okay it might have some cool fight scenes...and robots." Peter was probably joking about the robots, but they both laughed it off before kissing again.

"Fine, it's a date."

And before they knew it, they were in front of Darcy's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly i'd like to thank the people who gave reviews and subscribed to my story, I really appreaciate it. Here is the chapter where it all starts building up and it gets interesting. The chapters get longer, but better I think. I like to be at least a couple of chapters ahead of when I post a new one, but more will be posted soon. If you like it please leave a review or subscribe. Enjoy!

_**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**_

**_Chapter Three: Tears On My Pillow_**

Friday afternoon Darcy had another little session with Ms. Sauvé. Darcy had come so close to telling her about her rape, but she once again couldn't find herself to do it. She kept it in her mind that if she told her, then she'd probably report it and make it a big huge issue, which she really wasn't ready to step into. She felt she'd done enough by telling the people that she did and seeing a doctor very early in the process, but she knew she had to let her family and other friends know. She thought about this as Sauvé was talking to her about something, but she couldn't quite get what she was talking about. She clearly wasn't paying attention.

"Darcy? Darcy?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Ms. Sauvé smiled. "Don't worry, it's okay. So, do you have anything planned for the weekend?"

"Tonight I'm gonna see a movie with my boyfriend."

"Yeah? What's it called?"

"I forgot. I think he said it was called '_Two Tears_'."

"'_Two Tears_'? Oh, I heard that was good, but I don't know if you'd like it very much."

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how do you even know how it is? It's not really like you know what I'd like."

"It came out in America and I've got a cousin who lives there. He said it was good, but had some sensitive parts."

"You don't think I can handle the sensitive parts? I think I'm old enough, thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that, Darcy. You seem a little angry today, did anything happen?"

"No, sorry." Darcy said, but something did happen. That morning she had went into the library and picked up a newspaper. She opened up a story that had something to do with rape; in fact it was the same person who raped Darcy who was raping other people. The rapist's victim however, was the worst case, because sadly enough, she ended up getting pregnant. When Darcy went to the doctor, he told her it was too early to detect pregnancy, but she did get an STI. Darcy shivered at the thought of her having a baby at the hands of her rapist. That was something she literally couldn't live with, and she couldn't stand to think of it. Thinking of it made her sick, and apparently gotten her very irritable as well.

Darcy had this sick fantasy of meeting her rapist and letting him have a piece of her mind. She wanted to literally kill this man. She tried her hardest, however, not to think these thoughts because she is a Christian girl trying to live the Christian life, but she couldn't help it. One couldn't blame her either, because anyone else probably would've been thinking the same thing. Manny wanted to get her hands on him, Peter did too, as did Mr. Simpson, and so did everyone who went on that camp for violating such an innocent, sweet girl like Darcy. But she came to reality and assumed if he didn't end up in jail, he'd keep doing this to other innocent girls like she was. She always saw this rapist to be convicted of both rape and burglary, that is, the stealing of everything good these girls had in their lives.

"Okay, well I think that'll do for today. Let's try next Tuesday and see where it takes us. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess." Darcy said, gathering her bag and placing the strap firmly on her shoulder. The two exchanged their goodbyes as Darcy left the room, leaving Ms. Sauvé once again in a daze, of confusion that is. Ms. Sauvé once again had to make her own assumptions and conclusions, but she couldn't quite get all the pieces together.

Darcy wore a nice brown blouse and some jeans for her movie date with Peter that night. Since it was the opening night for the movie they were seeing, which was indeed called '_Two Tears_', the line was very long. Lucky for them they got a good place in line, right in the middle.

"Could this line go any slower? It's cold out here." Darcy said, rubbing her arms trying to warm up. The movies were inside the mall, so it's not really like it was going to be warmer inside the theater anyway.

"Well if you're cold when we get in there I say we get a good place in the back, and you know...I could warm you up." said Peter, in a very provocative, perverted way. Darcy gave him an 'oh please' look, but smiled at the same time.

"You wish Peter, just because that thing happened to me doesn't mean I'll do it before I'm married."

"But we've done it before…remember? And besides, the movie will be lame anyway." Peter said. Darcy first thought he was kidding but when he said this it put Darcy in a bad mood for the time being. The time that Peter and Darcy had sex was an attempt to wipe her rape from her mind, which didn't work, and in fact made things worse. It's not like she was trying to remember that either. By the look on her face Peter realized he said something wrong. "Oh Darce..I didn't mean-"

"Whatever Peter, let's just get our tickets and watch the movie okay? And by the way, that's all we'll be doing tonight." Darcy said with all of the attitude in the world in her voice. Peter sighed and looked kind of annoyed, but Darcy didn't really care.

In about five minutes they found themselves inside the movies and to their seats after Peter paid for both the tickets and the refreshments. He might've gotten away with not paying for the tickets had he not made that comment about them having sex. Peter had gotten a large soda with two straws, but Darcy was so annoyed at him that she requested a separate soda.

"Look Darce, i didn't mean it okay? I guess I just got too excited or something. Now look, I bought the tickets, I bought the popcorn and stuff just for you." Peter said. The two were sitting down in the theater already and Darcy had her arms crossed.

She decided to lighten up as she glanced over at the bucket sized popcorn sitting on Peter's lap. "Well you're supposed to buy all that stuff anyway, the last time I checked I was the girl here." The two smiled and kissed for a second. "Oh, and give me that popcorn."

"What for?"

"If you think I'm going to reach into that thing, you're crazy." Darcy said, laughing a bit after. She took the popcorn anyway and put it on her lap and was pleased to know that Peter didn't drill any holes at the bottom. Sooner or later the theater darkened and some people in the audience applauded because they felt like they'd been sitting there for ages. Darcy felt Peter's arm go around her, and she was going to tell him to take it off, but she lightened up again and let him get away with it. "This movie better be good, Peter." Darcy advised him.

The movie was pretty much about an average girl who takes care of her baby as a single mother and deals with problems along the road. Problems such as the lack of support from her parents, finantial issues, and etcetera. Darcy liked these types of films because in the end she knew it would come to a happy ending. This movie however, was far different from the others. About fifteen minutes into the movie it is explained how and why she got pregnant. Darcy watched with listening ears at the big screen, watching an unknown figure pin the character in the movie down to the bed and take advantage of her. The character screamed 'no' several times as Darcy's eyes flooded with tears. She took one look at Peter and punched him hard in the arm before running out of the movie.

With the popcorn all over floor, Peter stood up and ran after her until they were both out of the movie. Peter tried calling for her. "Darcy! Darce, wait!"

Darcy turned around with the tears running down and anger in her voice. "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you take me to see something like that?"

"I'm sorry Darce, I--I didn't know!"

"I don't care Peter! Just leave me alone."

"But-"

"Leave me alone!" Darcy said, before storming off. They had made a scene because everyone in the mall was looking on like they were putting on some kind of show. Peter, looking embarrassed, walked back into the movie. It is unknown why he went back into the movie, but he didn't stay for long.

Darcy at this point felt betrayed by Peter for taking her to see a movie with a rape scene included in it. Did she have any reason not to feel that way? Peter knew what happened to her and he knew how sensitive she was to that whole topic in general, but he probably didn't know her fears of mothering a child as a result of the rape, which the mother in the movie did. Having a baby before marriage was outrageous to her as having sex was, but having a baby after being raped was her worse fear.

It was after this movement when Darcy started thinking over her relationship with Peter. She began to notice that all these problems happened while they were together. Then again, it is starting to become an odd coincidence. She got raped while she was with him, had sex with him, went through that whole fiasco with Snake with him, and now this. This fight wasn't a long one, but it was major. Darcy could have inadvertently dumped Peter, but then again, maybe she didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

It starts to get interesting by this chapter. The chapters do get longer, but better in some way. By the way, I am fully aware that none of the titles for the chapters make sense, but then again they're only titles. In this chapter we see the appearance of somoene who we haven't seen in a while. You'll find out sooner or later. Anyway, thanks to those who read, and hopefully if you liked it then feel free to subscribe and leave a review.

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Four: Right To Dismember_**

After the movie Darcy quickly found herself home. She was walking fast along the way and at the same time wiping her tears away from her face. She was trying to act normal though, because she didn't want someone she knew to see her and ask her what was wrong and the whole nine yards. Within ten minutes she was at home and she locked herself in her room.

Darcy again started pondering her relationship with Peter as she laid down on the bed. She knew she loved him, but found it strange that all of her mishaps have happened while with him. She soon realized that if she weren't with Peter then none of this would be happening. She wouldn't have lost her virginity or innocence, or pride, and Snake wouldn't be known as some pedophile. Her life would just be normal. Maybe she'd get back together with Spinner after forgiving him again. Or hey, maybe she wouldn't even forgive him. However the person she really wanted to forgive was Peter, but after the movie she saw him as someone who was totally blind to her feelings. She saw someone who didn't give a damn about her. Like the man who raped her.

She sat up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking around at her room she noticed she had a small photo album placed on her computer desk. The computer itself was missing because of that whole fiasco with Adams on the internet, but there was a lot of other stuff. She was still crying and was going to reach over to get the photo album, but she had heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Darcy called. She did her best to wipe the tears from her face but more still seemed to flow down. The door opened as a young person appeared. Darcy let out a small sigh as this person entered. "What do you want Claire?"

"Mom was wondering if you were hungry. I know you had your date and everything, but she doesn't know about..you know." Claire said. Darcy told Claire about her and Peter because she was her sister and she was nosy, and Claire rightfully kept her secret from her mother. "I told her you were studying somewhere."She said.

"Couldn't thank you enough Claire, you're the best sister ever I guess." Darcy replied. She was visibly upset, and Claire noticed the sadness in her voice, so she made her way inside and closed the door.

"Is everything alright? You look a little sad. Did Peter do something? If he did let me know and I'll punch him." Claire said, trying to smile a little.

"I'm not really in the mood for jokes right now, Claire. Thanks anyway though."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did he like...dump you?" Claire asked, slowly walking towards Darcy.

"No."

"Oh wait I know what's wrong..."

"You don't because there's nothing wrong."

"The movie sucked didn't it? Oh God, I knew it would! It's way too much of a mushy-gushy chick flick for anyone to like."

"It wasn't the movie. It was something in the movie."

"Was it the bad acting? Or was it the mushy scenes? I'm surprised you even stood awa-"

"The rape scene...it had a rape scene." Darcy said. She had put a bit of emphasis on the word rape because it was too hard a word for her to even say.

"Rape scene? So what, it's practically in every movie. I mean, I know it's a bad thing and all, but it's only a dumb movie. It's not like it'll ever happen to one of us or something." Claire said. At that point Darcy started bawling her eyes out and Claire felt she said something wrong. In a matter of seconds she found herself sitting on the bed right next to her. "I'm sorry, Darcy. I didn't mean to say anything wrong."

"No, it's not that. It's..."

"What is it?"

"Nevermind, just forget it. Tell mom to order a pizza or something."

"No, Darcy. You're my sister and I know something's wrong. Did Peter make a bad joke about that rape scene or something?" She asked. Darcy had wished so much in her mind that Claire would stop using the word rape.

"Forget it."

"Or did he make you pay for your own ticket? Did you miss half of the movie? Did--"

"I was raped!" Darcy boldly said. Claire's jaw dropped as she looked at Darcy, who was just as shocked as she was for telling her that.

"W..what?"

Darcy didn't reply to her. She was too ashamed. Tears found their way in Claire's eyes, while Darcy was crying like a baby. Claire simply couldn't believe why this happened, but now things were making sense to her, like why she cut herself.

"When did this happen?"

"I was supposed to be at a retreat...instead I went on a skiing trip. I went to a party and..." It was very too difficult for her to say it, but Claire at that point put two and two together.

"It happened at the party? Was it with Pet-"

"No! It wasn't with Peter, Claire! Some disgusting jerk I didn't even know drugged me and just..." Darcy could hardly talk now.

"It's okay Darce..."

"It's not okay! I was just this little innocent virgin girl until it was all taken away from me. He stole everything from me Claire! You don't know what it's like!" Darcy screamed. Claire hugged her sister as she saw her mother appear at the door. She asked about what they wanted for dinner, but she saw them both crying.

"What's wrong? What happened, Darcy?"

"Nothing mom, she just had a bad day today." Claire replied. She took her glasses off to briefly clean them and wipe her eyes.

"Then why are you crying too?"

"I was telling her about a movie I watched in school and it just got to her." Darcy said. They're not the best liars in the business, but their mother wasn't the sharpest pencil of the bunch either.

"Oh. What was it about?" Her mom asked. They were both wishing she'd stop asking questions and just leave, but then again she's a mom, and that's exactly what moms do.

"You know, like teen stuff. Like when teenagers cut themselves and stuff."

"Oh, I can see why you guys are crying." She said, remembering when Darcy cut herself. "Well when you're both finished just tell me what you guys want to eat. I'm starving." She said before leaving the room. Darcy felt relieved that she finally left, but this ended as soon as Claire opened her mouth.

Darcy knew exactly what she would say. "We've got to tell her."

"No, Claire. No."

"Why? This is very serious Darcy, we can't keep this secret. What if you caught something? What if you're pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant! Don't ever say that!" She shouted. Darcy decided not to tell her about the STI she ended up getting, because that would probably make it worse for the whole discussion. "Look Claire, you can never tell anyone that. Not even your friends, not even to mom."

"But why Darcy?"

"Because I don't want them to know okay? Now please, just keep your mouth shut!" She demanded. Claire really didn't have any problems keeping secrets, but this one was far too serious to ever keep. She was thinking in good taste, but she just didn't understand why Darcy didn't want her mom to know. She just wasn't ready yet, and Claire was too young to understand that she needs to let her tell people when she's ready.

"I'm sorry Darcy, but I have to." She said, while getting up from the bed. Both were in tears as Darcy was pretty much begging her not to.

"Please Claire! Please!"

Claire ignored her, wiping away the tears and slowly approaching the doorway.

"Fine, tell her! But I want you to know you won't be my sister anymore!" Darcy shouted. Claire stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around.

"You...don't mean that."

"Yes, I do Claire."

"Fine, I won't tell then!" Claire angrily said before storming out of the room. She slammed the door behind her as Darcy cried. She didn't really want to say that and she probably didn't mean it, but she needed to say it to get her not to tell.

The rape was literally taking over her life and running it into the ground. Darcy probably never even thought she'd threaten to disown her sister in order to keep her secret a secret. At this point, Snake, Manny, Peter, the group at camp, and her sister knew about her condition. She could feel a sense of confidence after telling Claire and be willing to eventually tell other people about it, but she still wasn't too sure so she's still going to keep it a secret. Secrets don't last forever, but in the words of Manny, every girl is entitled to one.


	5. Chapter 5

This one is probably the longest chapter, and possibly the best. This one so far was my favorite to write. This is also an important chapter as you'll see, because after this one we see a change in Darcy. You'll see. As i said this one is a long one, this chapter alone was 5 pages on word. I really hope you like it, and if you do then please post a review or subscribe if you'd like. Take care, everyone.

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Five: Don't You Want Me, Baby?_**

Ever since Darcy said what she did to her sister, she didn't really think it would change anything. She thought it would just be one extra person who knows and hopefully won't tell anyone about it. Sadly enough, she was wrong. The relationship with her sister had gotten weird and awkward, and it was hard to even talk about something simple like the weather or something good that was on TV. Darcy apologized to her sister about threatening her like that, and though Claire accepted it, deep down she really was hurt about it. It hurt Darcy to say it as much as it hurt Claire to hear it, and deep down she knew she really didn't mean it.

Darcy knew she'd eventually have to talk to Peter about the whole movie thing. She was confused though, because in a little spot in her mind she felt she was done with him. That same spot thought that Peter betrayed her and was fully aware of that scene in the movie and did it to ignore her feelings. At the same time that spot thought it was trying to get Darcy to lighten up about it, maybe it would make her stronger and assist her during her troubled times. She was still a little angry and she didn't want to say anything she would regret, so instead she didn't talk to him right away. She talked to Manny a couple of days after she revealed what she did to her sister.

Manny got a rude awakening answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Manny." the voice on the other end said. "It's me."

"Darcy?" Manny was shocked because it was Sunday at 10 in the morning. "Shouldn't you be at like...church?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Darcy said. She knew she didn't forget, and in fact she faked sick that morning so she had the house to herself. She skipped church because she simply stopped believing; not in God, but she had almost lost hope. Manny probably knew this too.

"Oh okay. Well now that you've got me up so early in the morning, how'd the date with Peter go?"

"Not so good."

"Why? What happened?"

"He took me to see some movie that had a rape scene ten minutes into it."

Manny was a little angry after hearing that. "What the hell? Why would he take you to see something like that? He knows what happened."

"That's what I told him. He probably didn't know..."

"Darcy, stop defending him for once." Manny commanded. Darcy always had that slight habit of defending Peter. She could be doing that because she refused to see Peter any less than perfect, as with anyone. Take Spinner for example, when she found out that he was behind Jimmy getting shot, she defended his name and didn't judge him. It's the same with Peter, just because he filmed girls taking their tops off doesn't make him a bad person, and he wasn't...to her at least. Then again, Manny always felt anger and bitter towards him after what he did. Manny took some time to think and was quick to apologize for snapping. "I'm sorry, Darcy, I didn't mean to go off like that."

"I know you're not really the president of the Peter fan club, but he's really not a bad person. He's a great guy, and I love him."

"As long as you're happy Darcy. Even though happy is not really what you seem to be at this moment. Did you talk to him yet?"

"No, not yet. I think I'm going to today though."

"Oh, well that sounds good."

"What do you think I should say to him?"

Manny chuckled. "I think you should tell him how you feel. How do you feel anyway?"

"I'm kind of confused. I'm still mad at him for taking me to a movie with that, but for the past couple of days I've been thinking about us. Like did you ever notice that all this crap I'm going through have happened while I was with Peter?"

"Wow, Darcy...that's a real strong thing to say."

"I know. It's really scary, too."

"But you still love him...right?"

"Yeah, I really do. It's just scary now." Darcy said. There was an awkward moment of silence that followed that, so Darcy decided to tell her what she wanted to. "I told Claire."

"Told her what? About your ra-"

"Yeah." She said, blocking off Manny. She still didn't like hearing the word at all.

"Wow, Darcy. I'm really proud of you. How'd it go?"

"It's not like I was planning to tell her. I told her and she said she was going to tell my mom...so I said something that I regret and now it's weird between us."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I wouldn't see her as my sister anymore."

"Wow, Darcy."

"I know. I feel really really guilty. I told her I was sorry and didn't mean it, but I guess I've got to give it time."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. So, where are you and Peter gonna you know...talk?"

"There's no one here so I'll invite him over."

"No, Darcy. Not a good idea."

"It'll be fine." Darcy said.

They stood on the phone with each other for a good ten minutes bickering about Peter coming over before they hung up the phone. It was still early and Darcy's family probably wouldn't be back from church until one in the afternoon. Besides it was around 10:20, so she had some time to spare.

Sadly enough Manny's convincing didn't work very well with Darcy, because after she hung up with Manny she sent a text to Peter telling him to come over. He had already sent her around 30 text messages and called her at least 24 times. She smiled a little to know that he really loved her and was trying to make an effort to make things right. She too, wanted to make things right because she loved him. It's that, and she was looking forward to Peter's excuse for taking her to that movie.

Around 11:00 Peter came over. Darcy had gotten all freshened up, showered, put her make up on and new clothes. When Peter knocked on the door Darcy answered, and they went into her room. Along the way Peter was trying to explain himself to her, but she wasn't really trying to listen. When they got to her room, Peter went in front and Darcy slammed the door shut. She turned back at him and watched him with her arms crossed.

"Are you going to say anything, Darcy? I came here to talk to you and try to apologize but you're just ignoring me."

"What is there to say Peter? You freaking took me to a rape movie. How could you do that?"

"I didn't know!"

"Yeah, right Peter."

"Why are you being like this? It's not even that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Are you kidding me? You know exactly what happened at that party, Peter...and you take me to a movie like that."

"Darcy, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about rap-"

"Stop saying rape!"

"Sorry. I know how you feel about...that, but I honestly didn't know. Even if I did know, I'd never take you to anything with that. You should know that, Darcy and you should know I'm just as sensitive to that subject as you are."

"No you're not. Don't ever say that."

"Okay, maybe I'm not. But I was there too...I was wasted too."

"But you weren't drugged, Peter! You weren't taken advantage of by some guy who you didn't even know."

"Look, Darcy. I'm sorry. I really am. I really love you and if you can't forgive me now, I'm going to spend every second trying to get you to." Peter said. Darcy didn't know that being with him had really changed him, and he was really in deep love with her.

She started to realize that maybe she was being too hard on him, but she couldn't forget how upset she still was. She was crying at this point. "No Peter, I'm sorry. I know you didn't know. I guess I just was upset because..."

"No, you don't have to explain. I know how you feel. Look, I'm sorry, it's my fault. Do you forgive me?"

She moved closer to Peter. "Well, you'll just have to find that out for yourself." She said, before kissing him. Darcy probably felt how sincere Peter felt at that point, so it wasn't difficult to forgive him. The only thing is that she didn't really fully forgive him, but she knew she would eventually. It amazed her at how both of them had changed as human beings while they've been together. In fact, it amazed her at how any one person can change everything...like her rapist.

They moved towards the bed and started kissing more. Peter's wondering hands had found themselves on multiple places of Darcy's body. Shortly after, Darcy had pushed Peter onto the bed and was on top of him, kissing him. It's a little strange too, because neither of them probably didn't expect that. They were making out for a good five minutes at this point, and afterwards it didn't take long for Darcy to slip Peter's shirt off. Peter was a little surprised because he saw Darcy was going to do the same.

"Whoa, hold on Darcy."

"What?" She asked a little shocked. "I thought you wanted this."

"Don't you remember the last time? You ended up regretting it."

"So? That was then, this was now. C'mon."

"No, wait."

"Peter, what's wrong? We both want this."

"No, we don't. Darcy, what's gotten into you? You've been wishy-washy for the past week now and it's driving me crazy."

"Peter..."

"You don't even know what you want anymore. I don't even think you want me." Peter said before grabbing his shirt to put it back on. "Look, I think we should take a break for a while." Darcy was very surprised. She got off the bed as Peter got his things gathered.

"Peter..." Darcy said, trying to talk some sense into him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow I guess." He said, before leaving the room with some guilt on him.

And it was all ironic, because this all happened on a Sunday.


	6. Chapter 6

At this point it becomes a little difficult to maintain the story, but here's where we see a change in Darcy which will continue throughout the chapters to come. This one's realitively fine though. Thank you to those who left reviews, and I hope if you like my story you'd post a review too, and even subscribe. Thanks everyone, and enjoy.

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Six: Victim Of Changes_**

All Darcy could feel was shock. Shock, pain, sadness, confusion, anger. She was angry at herself and felt like a fool when she pretty much threw herself at him. She was also confused at why she even did that in the first place. Maybe she wanted to make Peter feel happy. Maybe she wanted herself to feel happy. Unfortunately, for the both of them, it was the opposite. There was a part of her that couldn't blame Peter for leaving her, but she was still confused. She didn't think it was that big of a deal for Peter to leave her, but apparently Peter thought differently.

Word about the break up had gotten out to the public, and people were talking. Darcy couldn't really understand because Peter said it was only a short break, but Peter probably told someone the wrong thing and the word got out. The two didn't really talk, but Manny seemed to be very angry. Other kids like Emma were a little mad, but didn't really care a lot. Manny however, knowing everything that's happened is especially upset because she knew Darcy didn't need something like that happening to her. As the school day went on, Manny found Peter by his locker and walked up to him, past the wave of other kids, and slammed him against the locker. Peter was a little frightened, but then remembered that she was only a girl.

"Hey there Manny. See, I knew you always liked me." Peter slyly said.

"Yeah, in your dreams, creep. What the hell did you do to Darcy?"

"Hey, hey, calm down."

"No, I'm not going to calm down, you hurt my friend. You know what she's going through."

"All I said was we needed to take a little break. Besides, she came onto me and I just couldn't really handle that."

"She came onto you? The last time I checked you didn't mind girls coming onto you."

"It wasn't that. She was just acting so moody...I couldn't take it anymore. It was like one second she liked me, the next second she hated my guts, and it was driving me crazy."

"Well excuse her for being a girl, Peter. She's got her problems now, and she probably could be having her period right about now. Ever think of that?" Manny angrily said. Peter was getting a little embarrassed when she mentioned that Darcy might be having her period, so he did a motion with his hands for her to quiet down.

"Not so loud, Manny."

"No, I'll be as loud as I want. You hurt her knowing damn well what she's going through now, and you don't even care."

"Who says I don't care? Do you know how upset I was?"

"Nobody cares, Peter. The only thing I know is that you better talk to her or make things right, because she's a great girl and she doesn't need this crap from you." Manny said before storming off. Some kids had stopped and stared at Peter for being told off by a girl.

Johnny DiMarco, along with his usual sidekicks were some of those kids. They walked towards him, as Peter let out a sigh.

"Guys, not now, please."

"Well, well, well. Pretty boy Peter once again gets put on the spot by a girl. You're getting used to it aren't you?"

"Very funny. I don't see any girls ever coming to you anyway." Peter said. The people in Peter's group let out a small 'ohhh', while Johnny put a small but fake grin on his face.

"Hm, tough guy. Watch it." He said, before walking off.

"God, I hate those guys." Peter said to himself. Johnny looked back and probably heard him, but he just arrogantly laughed. Peter was walking off before two teenage boys, one with a hairstyle like the guy who won American Idol. They both came up to him, each slapping him on one of his shoulders. Peter sighed. "Great...just what I need."

Turns out it was Danny and Derek. "So, are the rumors true?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we heard that pretty boy Peter himself is out on the market again." Derek added.

"Guys, c'mon, not now." Peter replied. He was clearly in no mood.

"Well if you still want some action, we heard Emma might be back on the spot again." Derek proposed. Peter didn't say anything and just walked away.

"So rude. We try to hook him up and this is what he does? Jeeze, no wonder why he's single." Danny said. The two walked off to their class after.

Darcy wasn't having a good day at all. Her mom had some emergency meeting at work so Darcy had to walk to school, and it rained on her. When she entered the school her makeup was messed up and smudged from the rain, and she looked really bad. The kids in the school were laughing, and someone started calling her Darcy the clown. Darcy was popular, so not everyone was teasing her, but it was enough to ruin her day.

Things were worse in English. Darcy wasn't paying attention and her lack of attention caught the attention of Ms. Kwan, who called her out for it. "Ms. Edwards. Ms. Edwards? Are you paying attention?"

"Yeah, yeah." Darcy said, apparently still in a daze. She was thinking about Peter all that time.

"Then what was I just talking about?"

"Do _you_ know what you were talking about?" Darcy asked back. She was getting frustrated now.

"Um, yes, but-"

"Then no need to ask me then." Darcy said. Some people of the class laughed while the better part of the class just said 'oh'

"Ms. Edwards, I don't appreciate the attitude."

"Well I don't appreciate you bothering me because I wasn't paying attention. No one ever pays attention here, so why are you calling just me out?"

"Alright, that's enough. Report to detention this afternoon!" Ms. Kwan said before walking back over to the chalkboard to finish her lesson.

"Fine, fine...you don't have to be such a bitch about it." Darcy said under her breath. Kwan turned around and looked at Darcy very angrily, apparently having heard what she said. The people in her class let out another 'oh', while Darcy sank in her chair, regretting saying that.

"Darcy, go to Ms. Hatzilakos' office." She demanded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Now!" She yelled. Darcy took a glance around the classroom and quickly ran out. In Darcy's eyes she was seeing a version of Mr. Simpson, whom she once talked back to and eventually ended up confessing her rape to him. Darcy really had it bad at this point, because not only did she have the rape, but she had the breakup with Peter and that incident in the classroom to worry about.

Darcy watched a disappointed Ms. Hatzilakos pace around her desk in her office. Darcy was sitting there awaiting a lecture and possible punishment. Hatzilakos was rather surprised that she was there, but had some suspicions after she accused Snake of behaving inappropriately.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Darcy. It's not like you to talk like that."

"It's not even my fault, Ms. Kwan's so biased."

"Biased?"

"She sees everyone else sleeping and not paying attention and she comes directly to me!"

"That doesn't matter, Darcy. You shouldn't have talked to her like that, or any adult."

"Whatever." Darcy said. Ms. Hatzilakos walked over and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Is there something going on at home, Darcy? Because it's not like you to be like this." She asked. She didn't know about the breakup and Darcy wasn't ready to tell her about it yet.

"No, I just had a bad day."

"We all have bad days, but you really can't act like that with a teacher. I'm going to give you detention on Friday and a written apology to Ms. Kwan."

"What? That's so un-"

"That's final, Darcy. "

"Fine!" She said. She put her bag on and left the office, but as she left she was met by an oncoming Peter. They stopped for a while in a moment that appeared to be awkward.

"Hi, Darcy." Peter said.

"Don't talk to me." She replied before quickly leaving. Peter sighed before going into the office to talk to his mom or principal. Peter hadn't realized how much she hurt her but he was considerate enough to give her time alone. Maybe giving her time alone was a bad idea because she could start to fall out of love with him and start seeing other people, and Peter didn't intend on this happening. He wanted to get back with Darcy, but he just didn't know when or how to express how he felt to her. That might not make a lot of sense, but that's how love can be.

That night Darcy found herself locked in her room. She was seated on the edge of her bed and was looking down at a small photo album. As she spent a good time looking on each of the pictures, she wiped the pages down as her own tears had dropped on them. Most of the pictures in the book were of her and Peter, or in some way had Peter in them. She felt depressed and down and thought there were much wrong with her. As she thought this she flipped to the last page: the last picture she took before she was raped.

She slammed the book down on the floor and walked over to her dresser, which had a very large mirror over it. She looked deeply into the mirror while wiping away her tears.

"You're not good enough for him." Darcy said to herself. She looked down and found a pair of scissors. She opened the scissors and held it up so that she was looking at one blade of the scissors.

"You're not good enough for anyone."


	7. Chapter 7

The shortest and most uneventful chapter of the story, because all it shows is what's happening meanwhile and Peter's efforts. I'll let you decide for yourself though. You'll see the plot does some twists and turns and sometimes becomes repetitive, but i've got some cool ideas that i'm looking forward to put into play. I want to thank the loyal readers who have been subscribing and reviewing, and I can only hope you can keep leaving some reviews and keep subscribing. Thanks alot guys, enjoy.

**_The Girl Who Sold The World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Seven: The Struggle Within_**

"Did you talk to her?" asked a concerned Manny to Peter. She was alongside him and Spinner at the Dot, and Spinner had gone to get everyone some drinks.

"I'll get to that." Peter said. He forgot about it, but came up with an excuse. "I want to give her some time alone."

"Well not too much time! If you want her back you can't let her get too used to being without you." Manny said. Spinner came back with a tray of drinks, but he only brought two of them back. He sat down next to Manny.

"Here it is, two lattes with whipped cream." Spinner said, introducing the masterpiece of drinks.

"Where's mine?" Peter said.

"Oh, well I don't know dude, maybe you should check at the counter." Spinner said, smiling. Manny took her latte and licked the whipped cream.

"Very nice, Spin."

"Yep, just about as nice as what you did to Darcy." Manny replied.

"What'd he do to Darcy?" Spinner asked.

"You didn't hear?"

"Well I heard things. I hear things all the time. Is it true?"

"I just told her we should take a break." Peter said, rubbing his head in stress. Spinner nearly spit his drink out because he didn't think it was true.

"_You_ left Darcy? Dude, that's unbelievable." Spinner said. He said that because he didn't think Peter had the guts to dump someone like Darcy, but he was much more shocked when he heard the reason why. "What? Dude, you could've had a chance to go all the way with her and you turned her down? I couldn't even get her to go that far!" Spinner said. He apparently didn't know about Darcy's rape, and Manny was starting to look a little uncomfortable after he said that.

"Yeah. You think I should call her?"

"Totally, dude, go for it man!" Spinner suggested. He was really worried about getting Peter laid a little more than Darcy's feelings.

"I'm gonna give her a call anyway. I hope she picks up." Peter said, retrieving his cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and pressed one number and pressed the call button.

"You've got Darcy first on speed dial?" Spinner asked before giggling.

Darcy was busy basking in her own self guilt. She didn't feel worthy for anyone and was close to cutting herself. There she was, looking at the mirror, watching the blade of her scissor come closer and closer to her arm. Luckily for her, she heard her cell phone ring. She looked over for it and dropped the siscors on the dresser and walked over to it. Picking it up, she saw it was Peter and just threw the phone on the bed. She stood there with her arms crossed, watching the phone ring. She let it ring for a couple more seconds before deciding to answer it, but by the time she opened it there was no one on the line.

Darcy realized that she's gonna have to make a tough choice. Either she's going to get back with Peter, or move on. In fear of bad things happening she decided to try to move on, but she's going to see what will happen.

"Crap, she didn't pick up." Peter said.

"I wouldn't either if I were her." Manny said. Peter was getting angry at Manny's comments.

"Manny, seriously, what the hell do you want me to do? All you've been doing is bossing me around and criticizing everything I do. I'm trying to make things right and that's all you're doing."

"Well maybe I wouldn't do that if you didn't act like such a jackass to her. How can you leave her at a time like this?"

"Whoa dudes, calm down." Spinner projected. "What do you mean by 'at a time like this'?"

"Darcy's just been going through a hard time and all Peter did was act like an idiot all the time to her and she doesn't need that. I'm surprised she didn't leave him."

"Shut up, Manny. What do you know anyway? You're dating some thug who only wants to marry you because of your body. Why do you think Spinner was ever with you?"

"Dude, what the hell?" Spinner said. Peter had really hurt Manny's feelings at this point, and some tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Screw you, Peter." Manny said. She got her drink and poured it all over Peter's lap before storming out. Peter groaned from the heat while Spinner tried his best not to laugh.

Peter wasn't having a very good day either. He was getting embarrassed and told off all day, and he needed to find a way to end it. He really loved Darcy, but he couldn't handle the change she was going through. She was changing far too much for his liking, and he wasn't the same girl he once pursued. He knew one thing though: he needed to find a way to get her back, and fast.


	8. Chapter 8

This one's a little short. We get to see how Darcy's changed in the upcoming chapters, and infact the chapter I just finished ends with a little twist. In the upcoming chapters you'll see more characters being used, and I'm just experimenting with them to see where they can fit in with the plot. I'm a little lazy today, so tomorrow's chapter could be posted a little later than usual. A thank you goes to my readers and subscribers for sending reviews and subscribing, and I can only hope I get more reviews and subscriptions as time goes on. Thanks aloy guys, enjoy.

**_The Girl Who Sold The World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Eight: Fight Fire With Fire_**

As the days went by, Darcy began to drastically change. The breakup has gotten to her on top of the stress she went through with the rape. Peter gave her a day to herself, but after that all he's been trying to do is apologize to her and make things better. Darcy found herself ignoring him and trying to talk to other guys. Darcy was slowly turning into a completely different person, but deep down inside she was still the same girl.

Peter left voice messages on her phone all that week. Darcy managed to keep a neutral reaction as she listened to them.

"Hey Darcy, it's Peter again. Looks like you're still not answering my calls. Listen, I feel really bad about doing that and I'm really sorry and I want to make things right. I'm sorry, so call me back? Bye."

She deleted all of them after she heard them. She slowly was starting to fall out of love with him, and was starting to feel as she did before she met him. All of this led to Darcy's change in personality. After a session with Ms. Sauvé on Thursday afternoon, Ms. Sauvé showed some concern towards her behavior as she talked with Ms. Hatzilakos.

"I'm a little concerned now because Darcy's turning into a totally different girl." Sauvé remarked.

"I've noticed that too. I talked to her recently because she was talking snooty to Ms. Kwan. Do you know what might be wrong with her?"

"No, not really. In some of our earlier sessions she was hesitant at telling me anything, and as time moved on she became more open and I might have gotten her to tell me something as early as next week, but then she started being more hesitant and there was more of a gap between us than ever before."

"Oh. Well, maybe she's just having a bad week. I just hope she's not hurting herself again." she said. Sauvé agreed by a simple nod of the head. Meanwhile Darcy found herself walking to her locker when she ran into Spinner, who was leaning against some lockers talking with Jimmy. Darcy appeared at Spinner's left side, but he didn't really notice her because he was directed to Jimmy on the opposite side.

"I don't care what you say, man." Jimmy remarked. "The Toronto Raptors are not better than the Lakers."

"Dude, how could you say that?"

"Look at it, the Lakers have Kobe, and that's all you need man. That's all you need."

"Whatever, man. The Raptors are the best, end of story." Spinner said. Darcy tapped him on the shoulder and he turned towards her. "Oh, Hey Darce. How's it going?"

Darcy kissed him on the cheek. Both Spinner and Jimmy were rather shocked. "Hey Spin."

"Whoa, let's cut down on the kisses there. I do have cancer, and most importantly, a girlfriend."

"I know, but I haven't seen you in a while. So..." She started rubbing his arm and Jimmy started giggling. "What's up?"

"Um...you tell me."

"I don't know." She said. She started talking in a rather seductive voice. "I guess I've been feeling uh...a little lonely, a little empty after you know. When we broke up."

"Down girl, down girl." Jimmy said.

"That's nice and everything, but that's kinda in the past. Besides, I heard you broke up with Peter..."

"Forget Peter. Right now, it's about you, and..." She said, being very close to Spinner. It looked like she was about to kiss him on the lips, but sadly enough for her she was interrupted by an angry voice.

"Spinner!" The voice yelled. It was Jane, Spinner's girlfriend.

"Uh oh, this can't be good. Look at the time, see ya!" Jimmy said, quickly rolling out of the area. Jane stormed towards the area and pushed Darcy out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing dude? I thought you told me you didn't have feelings for her anymore."

"I don't, Jane!"

"Then what the hell is this dude?" Jane angrily asked.

Darcy interjected. "Don't talk to him like that."

"Excuse me? Look, there was a reason why Spinner dumped your ass, and it doesn't seem like he wants you back, so you better do what's best for you and move."

"Yeah, okay Marilyn Manson."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. When are you going to realize that you wouldn't even be with Spinner if it weren't for me?"

"But at least I'm with him. At least he didn't dump me like Peter did." Jane said. This got Darcy angry, and she moved close to her. "Get out of my face."

"Why don't you try to make me?" Darcy said.

"Big mistake." She said, before pushing her. This had caused a big commotion as Darcy came back up and pushed her back. Students in the hall were going crazy as Spinner held Jane back, as teachers scattered to the area. Eventually Hatzilakos found her way there and broke up the fight.

"Alright, alright! Show's over! Everybody get back to class!" She screamed, even though the school day was nearly over. She took one look at Jane, then one look at Darcy. The way she looked at Darcy was filled with utter disappointment; a look that one would get from a parent. "Get to class, girls." She said. Both were surprised she'd let them off the hook, but Darcy knew she was in for something in the future.

Darcy quickly left the area in a bad mood. As she walked down the halls she got some looks from the students, but turning a corner she ran into Peter, who had noticed all the commotion. Peter grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Darcy, what happened?" He asked. He appeared to be concerned.

"Don't talk to me." She said, before breaking free of his grip and walking away.

Peter was a little upset at her response, and for a moment he found her Christian beliefs to be hypocritical. If each person should be forgiven, then why wasn't he?


	9. Chapter 9

This one is a short one but after this one they get a little longer and more complex. I'm writing chapter 12 as we speak..well not at this moment but it's in the works, and I'm really getting into the story again, so it gets better. The next chapter ends with a twist, if I didn't say it before. Anyway, once again a thank you for those who have read my story, as well as those who left reviews and subscribed, and I can only hope you can continue the reviews when you're done reading this. Thanks alot, enjoy!

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Nine: Breakfast at Tiffany's_**

The week was crazy for her. Perhaps she was using this weird attitude that she's had to try and forget about the rape, or maybe because she's so upset about Peter. She wanted to feel what it would be like without him in a way, since she says that only bad things have happened since they got together. However ever since they broke up things haven't been really great either, since she's already landed herself in detention, almost got into a fight and now people are saying untrue things about her.

The day after the big conforntation with Jane she was coming back from a Spirit Squad meeting when she ran into Manny. Manny probably was going to complain about the newly added raunchy moves in their routine, but to Darcy's surprise, it wasn't.

"Is it true?" Manny asked. "Did you really get into a fight with Jane?"

"She was talking crap about Spinner." She said. "Besides, we didn't fight anyway."

"Spinner? What do you care if she's talking about Spinner? I thought you two were over ages ago."

"We did, but I was just...you know. Doing that thing you do."

Manny got a little offended. "Uh, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh don't get all worked up. I was just putting myself out there."

"Why? What about Peter?"

"What about Peter? All Peter did was hurt me and didn't care about my feelings. Everything that's been going on has been when I was with Peter, and now, everything's great and I'm happy." Darcy said. She knew she wasn't remotely happy, and in fact was more upset without Peter.

"You should really give him a chance. He's trying hard."

"No he isn't."

"Yes, he is. He's been calling you all week, sending you texts, just trying to talk to you."

"Why are you even defending him? You don't even like him."

"That might be true but you should at least give him a chance, he's really trying. I sort of feel sorry for him."

"Oh boo-hoo Manny, if you're so sorry then why don't you be with him?" She said, before storming off. Manny sighed and walked off as well.

Friday afternoon, Darcy forgot she had a session with Ms. Sauvé so she didn't show. She also had detention that afternoon, so she thought she'd use that as an excuse. Darcy had become a different person now, and even kids who were from Lakehurst were all surprised. Emma, for example still forgave her for what she did to Snake, but a little bit of her wasn't surprised at how she was acting. Maybe if she knew what was really going on she'd understand and feel sorry for her.

She went into detention looking a little nervous. As she entered she saw about 8 kids throwing paper balls at each other, all leaned back in their chairs, relaxing. The usual people were there, including Johnny DiMarco. When DiMarco and his buddies saw her they pointed, but didn't make fun of her. Darcy quickly went inside and pulled a chair near them.

"Hey guys. Hey Johnny." She said.

"Yo." Johnny replied. He knew about Darcy's rape, so ever since he found out he tried not to pick on her as much.

"Ya know, I never really realized how...strong you were." She said. One of Johnny's buddies started laughing.

"Yeah, cool."

"You work out?"

"When I feel like it, yeah."

"Looks like it pays off."

"I guess." He said. He didn't want to blow her off completely, so he tried to make some conversation. "So...you and Peter..."

"Yeah, totally over."

"I guess he wasn't pretty enough for little Darcy." He said, mocking her. He and his buddies laughed as he gave one of them a pound.

"Yeah...but you are." Darcy said. There was a little 'ooh' coming from Johnny's posse.

"Listen, I'm free tomorrow night...what do you say you and I have a little fun?"

Johnny was going to say no, but he didn't want to be rude knowing what happened to Darcy. Besides, he thought she was hot, and he made out with her before. "What kind of fun?"

"Any fun you want." She said. She sounded like a desperate girl who couldn't find anything better to do than throw herself like that at guys. This is something she thought she'd never do, but that's just about as much as she's changed.

It was just about that moment that Darcy's cell phone started ringing. She saw it was Peter, so she left it alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer:** I do not own the bands or names of Slayer, Metallica or Slipknot.

I'm really sorry for the late update. I tried to have this up by midnight but looks like I missed it by a half an hour. I might not update tomorrow, and I'm considering taking a short break due to a family emergency that came up, and just to give myself a short break. I might not, but I'm telling you just in case. There's about a 40 chance you'll get a chapter tomorrow, but if I come through then you might get two chapters on Thursday, just keep looking. This chapter is pretty solid I think, and was about 4 pages so it's regular length. Once again, thanks goes to the readers, subscribers and reviewers. I can only hope you guys like my stuff and leave a review or subscribe. Anyway, enjoy, and I'll see you in a couple of days (maybe).

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Ten: Left At the Altar_**

Johnny had told all his Lakehurst friends about his hot date with Darcy, and those Lakehurst friends told their other friends, who told their Degrassi friends so the word got out pretty fast. Manny was losing hope in Darcy, and she felt like giving up on trying to help her find happiness, but then again she knew what she was going through and she thought eventually she'd be normal again. Peter, for one, was furious.

He hadn't felt so betrayed by someone in his life, not even by his father. He felt like throwing chairs, punching out windows, and maybe even kicking a little ass. He was expecting her to ignore him, but not start seeing other guys, especially not guys like Johnny DiMarco. He didn't feel she should be with anyone from Lakehurst ever since JT died, but then again he didn't feel she shouldn't be with anyone but him. He was strongly regretting leaving her, and slowly becoming concerned about her own wellbeing.

Darcy and Johnny decided on the traditional date: a dinner and a movie. Darcy was in a good mood that night, so she decided to give Johnny a little gift. She got herself a camera and took a very provocative picture of herself, completely topless except for a blanket that was covering herself. There wasn't anything to see because of the blanket, but it was definitely a risqué picture which reverted back to the pictures she took on the internet. The investigation for that was still ongoing, so she had to be careful with who got that picture. She managed to get the picture on a friend's computer and print it out in wallet size so even if it did fall into the wrong hands it wouldn't be such a big deal.

She had become more rebellious than ever before. She wore a tank top and a mini skirt to her date with Johnny, but her mother forced her to wear something with long sleeves to cover herself. She was driven to the movies so nothing would happen to her as she was walking, and she told her mother she was meeting some of her female friends at the movies, but questions arrived when she arrived at the mall and no one she knew was there. Her mom asked questions.

"Where are they?" She asked, with the window rolled down. Darcy rolled her eyes and sighed as she stood next to the car.

"I don't know mom, they're probably inside already." She said, pretending to look around.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh my God...yes mom, I'm sure."

"Alright...just call me when you're ready to go."

"Whatever, bye." Darcy said. Her mom shrugged as the car backed up. Darcy moved away from the car and watched it slowly drive away. Darcy looked around for Johnny as she went inside of the mall.

Darcy waited in front of the movie theater for about 15 minutes before leaving to find him. She felt stupid and thought he was playing her. She walked around the mall and found Johnny and his buddies in a video arcade, shaking a machine so they can get free quarters. As they all laughed, Johnny glanced over in Darcy's direction and said a curse word under his breath. He told his posse something and then rushed in her direction. Darcy was somewhat relieved when she saw him because she knew now she wasn't being stood up. Johnny approached her and she smiled.

"There you are." Darcy said, with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, uh, sorry I guess. I had some business to take care of." Johnny replied. With every step he made you could clearly hear the jingling noise from the quarters he took.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Oh look, I got you something. " She said before taking the picture she took out of her pocket. "Here, you can put it in your wallet. " She said, fully aware that he might not even have a wallet of his own since he was too busy taking other people's wallets.

His eyes popped wide open as he received it. He was pretty much speechless. "Wow...this is...hot!" He said. Darcy felt flattered that he thought she was sexy, getting back some feelings from before. Johnny put the picture in his pocket as they began to make their way to the movies.

"So," Darcy started to ask. "What are we going to see?"

"Uh, whatever's out I guess." He said. It had been pretty much silent as they made their way to the movie theater. She briefly wondered what movie they were going to see, keeping in the back of her head to avoid the '_Two Tears_' movie. As they approached the theater, they stopped and looked at some of the posters.

"This one looks cool." She said, pointing to a gory looking monster movie.

"Yeah, cool. We'll see that I guess." He said.

"Oh wait, nevermind. R rated movie, we probably can't get in." She said. It looks like she didn't change so much after all.

"No problem we'll just...find our way in." Johnny suggested. He was clearly implying that they should sneak in, which was rather risky. Darcy kept that in the back of her mind but agreed to it anyway. Before they knew it they were next in line. "Yeah, two for '_Two Tears_ '." he told the clerk. This really made Darcy uncomfortable, but eventually she softened up because they were going to sneak in anyway.

"14 bucks." Said the clerk behind the window.

"Hey, you mind picking this up?" Johnny asked. He had asked the question not really in a question way, but in a way that he was expecting her to pay, if that makes sense. She was shocked that he wasn't going to pay for it, but she ended up paying anyway. They went into the theater, heading in the direction for '_Two Tears_', which worried Darcy.

"Hey, Johnny...I thought we were gonna see that other movie?"

"We will, but let's just stay in this girly movie for a while so they won't be so suspicious." He suggested. Darcy's heart sank at this point as they went into '_Two Tears_'. Getting a seat in the back, they stayed for about 10 minutes, which thankfully for Darcy, were all previews. Darcy didn't think she could handle watching that horrible scene again, and she was thankful she didn't have to.

When Johnny gave the word, they began to sneak out. Darcy felt a little excited due to the suspense and everything. She felt a sense of adventure breaking the rules, she felt some adrenaline running. They quickly walked out and over to the other movie, and they went in safely. Managing to score some seats in the back, they quickly sat down and enjoyed the movie. All Darcy could do was laugh.

"Oh my God." She said, giggling at the same time. "I can't believe we made it. I can't believe we didn't get caught."

"Yeah, yeah...shh." Johnny said, who was more interested in the movie than her date. Darcy just smiled and tried to get a little close with him.

Darcy began thinking about what she'd become. It wasn't bothering her just yet, but it could in the future. She turned into an 'easy' girl, and that's not what she was, even after the rape. She didn't even think twice about giving someone pictures, but she didn't really care. She sort of figured if she couldn't be happy, then she'd stop trying to get herself to be happy and just try to make other people happy. She didn't know what she was doing was damaging to her own personality and wellbeing, in a way.

Darcy began to get a little close to Johnny, and for a moment they looked like they were going to kiss. However as this happened, the two immediately found a flashlight in their face, causing them to quickly break up.

"What's the problem, dude? Just because you can't get any girls doesn't mean you should do that." Johnny said.

The person happened to be a worker at the theater. "I work here, and this movie happens to be rated R." He said. "We're checking tickets."

Darcy's heart sank yet again, because both of them knew they didn't pay for that movie. Darcy wasn't used to being like Johnny was, and quite frankly, it sort of scared her.

"Let me see your tickets." He demanded. Johnny tried anyway and gave him the '_Two Tears_' tickets. "I knew you were going to try something. Get out, now." He demanded. They had been kicked out with no refund.

They eventually went down to the food court and they ate. Darcy had yet again paid for both of their food. They talked about pretty much nothing for the 10 minutes they were there.

Darcy assumed their night was over as they were walking towards the exit. "Well Johnny, I had a good time tonight. You're a really sweet guy."

"Hold on, where are you going? Aren't you gonna stay for the after party?"

"After party?"

"I'll show you." He said, as they both left through the doors. They made their way into the parking lot where they walked past many cars. They stopped at a rather large black van, stopping when they reached the back.

"Johnny...what's this?"

"I just want you to listen to a couple of songs. You'll like it." Johnny was as good of a BS'er like he was a thug. He took out some keys from his pocket, which still had quarters in them, putting the keys in to open the door. He opened the big door and saw a van which had lots of posters of heavy metal groups such as Metallica, Slayer, Slipknot, and a couple more. Darcy believed him that he wanted to listen to music and followed him as he went in.

They left the door open a little as they both were comfortably seated in the van. "Wow, Johnny. This is really cool." Darcy nervously said.

"Relax. I'm just going to play music." He said. He leaned over to a CD player and pressed play, and within a matter of seconds a very loud and fast heavy metal song played. Johnny bopped his head to the fast beat and turned it down a little. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah. " Darcy said. "I had a good time tonight."

"Who says it has to end now?"

"Oh yeah?" Darcy said. Smiling, she leaned forward and started making out with Johnny. They kissed for a good three minutes before things started slowly shifting forward. Johnny was wearing a jacket and he took that off, and Darcy was wearing her long sleeve shirt and she took that off, revealing her tank top. They were still kissing rather passionately though.

Johnny pulled away for a while only to crawl towards the door, and he made sure it was closed and locked. It seems they both got more than they were expecting.


	11. Chapter 11

After taking a week in a half off, I'm back! Sorry about the delay, I recently had a death in the family about two weeks ago and I decided to take the week and a half off, but i'm back now. I have finished an extra ten chapters, so in light of my return, today you all will get to read two new chapters (this one and chapter 12, of course). I have pondered the idea of two chapters a day, but we'll see how it all works out. Also, after seeing the Batman movie I have decided to encorporate a lot more twists and cliffhangers in the story. Anyway, i've seen some very good stories from some very good writers, so i'll probably give reviews. Getting to the point, here's a pretty solid chapter. Thanks all for giving reviews for the previous chapter and reading it, and thank you for your patience, and i'll see you all in a couple of hours with a new chapter!

**_The Girl Who Sold The World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Eleven: The World Is Yours (Part One)_**

Rumors found it's way around Degrassi faster than the speed of light. Nobody knows what happened inside the van, but what Johnny was telling them it didn't seem very good.

Johnny was hanging out with his buddies in an alley on Sunday night, and he accidently dropped the picture that Darcy gave him out of his pocket. He picked it up quick, but his goons were quick to notice what it was.

Lucas, his best friend, was among one of his goons. In fact, he was the first one to notice. "What's that?"

"Oh that's nothing, really."

"No it isn't. C'mon, what is it? You got some phone numbers and you don't wanna share them with me?" Lucas said. Everyone else was laughing, but Johnny wanted to avoid the subject.

"It's nothing." Johnny said.

"C'mon, show me." Lucas said, fighting with him to get the picture.

"C'mon Lucas, chill out." Johnny said, struggling to maintain control of the picture. After a couple minutes, Johnny sadly dropped the picture and it fell to the floor. Lucas scooped it up and found what was inside. His eyes widened and he grinned like a kid opening up a Christmas present.

"Dude! This is sweet...guys, look at this."

"No, don't show it..." Johnny said, but he was too late. He'd shown it to all his buddies and they all had the same reaction.

"How'd you get her to take this?"

"She gave it to me. I didn't even ask."

"You totally scored, man. You're my hero." Lucas said, with everyone else agreeing. "We've gotta get this out!"

"No we can't."

"Why not?" He looked at Johnny, who looked a little guilty. "Oh, did Johnny promise little Darcy?"

"No, but I don't think..."

"Dude, she's basically begging you to get this out. I mean, why would she have taken this if she didn't?"

"True...but..."

"I thought you weren't going to be all serious and stuff about her? I thought you went with her because you felt sorry?"

"I did." Johnny said. He thought for a while. "Yeah, you're right...there's no harm in getting it out is there?"

"That's my boy."

"Yeah, I guess I felt a little bad because we...you know."

"What? You went all the way."

"Sure did." He said. His buddies started going crazy at this point.

"You are a God!" Lucas declared, doing a bowing down motion as well. Johnny felt a little bad about the whole thing, but he had to keep up his macho attitude. He was concerned because he, knowing about the rape, was probably going to hurt Darcy big time. He kind of would rather keep up his reputation than make her feel better. Besides, he didn't take their date seriously.

Lucas and Johnny agreed that they'd show the picture when Johnny gave the word, and they were planning on unveiling it in a big way. Johnny didn't say anything for the rest of that night, so they all assumed they'd start showing people on Tuesday. The next day, a Monday, Johnny came in feeling like some kind of big shot since according to him, he went all the way with Darcy.

Darcy was completely unaware of Johnny's motives and she felt sort of like a fool when she woke up the morning after the date. She thought everything would be alright, though. Monday in school people were taunting her, and she thought they were doing that because she went out with Johnny. The word about what happened in the van had spread out, and this is why people were taunting her. Manny heard about this and she just totally refused to even talk to Darcy. Peter was absent that day because he had a doctor's appointment, so he or his mother didn't hear anything that day.

At lunch that day, many of the Lakehurst kids were treating Johnny as a God, since he went all the way with a Degrassi girl. Some of the Degrassi kids were praising Johnny too. Some of the girls avoided Darcy, like some of the kids from Spirit Squad, but she still had people to sit with at lunch. As Darcy got her food, she made her way to her table, passing through the Lakehurst section. They were made of several tables, in which Johnny and Lucas were.

"Hey look!" Lucas said, directing attention to Darcy. "Let's all take a look at the reason why Johnny is officially king!" He said. Darcy looked at them a little weird and stopped.

"Uh...what's going on?" Darcy asked. She didn't know why people were making a big deal about Johnny going on a date with her, but that wasn't the reason why they were making such a deal about it.

"Don't act like you don't know, sweetheart." Lucas said.

"I don't..."

"C'mon Darcy, don't act stupid." Johnny said. "You know what happened between us."

"Nothing happened between us. We went on a date."

"But we all know that's not all that happened." He said. Saying this caused the Lakehurst section to go wild, and they all started chanting Johnny's name.

"Calm down people, let the king speak." Lucas said, and everyone silenced down.

"What are you talking about?" Darcy asked.

"You know...that thing that happened behind the closed doors of the van we were in." Johnny said.

"What? Yeah, we kissed...but it's not like it's such a big deal that everyone needs to know about."

"I think we all know you two did more than just kiss." Lucas said, with a slick smile on his face. Johnny got up from his seat and sat on the edge of the table. Darcy finally knew what they were implying and she slammed her lunch down on the table, receiving a big 'ohh' from the Lakehurst crowd.

Darcy got in Johnny's face. "What did you tell them?" She angrily asked.

"C'mon now you two, I know you want to go at it but not here!" Lucas said.

"Shut up, Lucas." Darcy said. She turned her attention back to Johnny. "Answer me. What did you tell them?"

"Nothing that didn't already happen." He said, grinning.

"You're an ass, Johnny." Darcy said, before slapping him hard across the face. Johnny's Lakehurst buddies started to laugh as it caused a big commotion across the cafeteria. Darcy stormed off as Johnny held the part of his face where he was slapped. He looked mad and embarrassed.

"Lucas, come here." He said, as Lucas came closer. He was still laughing, so when he came closer he put his arm around him to comfort him...as a joke, though.

"Need some ice for that burn?"

"Very funny." Johnny said. "You still got that picture?"

"Of Darcy? You know it."

"Good." He said. He looked over at Darcy who was on her way out of the cafeteria. Soon enough, he had an evil grin on his face. "I say tomorrow, it's time for everyone else to see it." Johnny said.

Darcy was probably embarrassed that he told everyone what happened, but Johnny felt more embarrassed that he got put on the spot by the girl he was with that night. At first, Johnny wasn't going to have them show the picture, but he had changed his mind. That night with Darcy had made Johnny one of the most powerful kids in Degrassi, and nothing could stop him.


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is, the second chapter in one day as a thank you for being patient. This one is fairly good I think. You're going to see from this chapter on the focus switch between characters, and that pretty much means some portions might be more genrated around Peter, or Spinner, or Manny over Darcy, but in the end it will all lead to Darcy. I hope that makes sense. Anyway I hope you leave a review, and even subscribe if you'd like. Thanks for reading and i'll be back to most on normal schedule.

**_The Girl Who Sold The World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Twelve: The World Is Yours (Part Two)_**

Darcy didn't know what she got herself into, but she didn't really care at this point. She was rather upset. The side of her that she was before she broke up with Peter was showing, and she was regretting going with Johnny. She was actually starting to become concerned again with her reputation. Could this be a good sign? Possibly, because maybe the old Darcy was coming back, but then again, it wasn't really coming back because she was just thinking about it.

That afternoon she was walking her sister Claire back home from school. Things were still weird between them after Darcy told Claire about her rape, but recently Claire has been trying to make an effort to talk to her sister as much as she did before. Darcy changed after Peter left her, so she stopped caring. Claire tried to make conversation with Darcy though.

"So...did school go alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"That's what I said, Claire, yes. Just a normal, regular day at school." She said. She seemed annoyed, but she had a right to be.

"I heard about what happened." Claire said. They stopped in their tracks.

"Heard about what?"

"I heard some kids around my school talking about you and some boy...'going all the way'."

"Claire!" She said. "Don't ever tell mom."

"I wasn't going to. But why--"

"And don't believe everything you hear either."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She said. Claire felt a little guilty, but she didn't really need to feel that way. Things were weird for a reason. Claire felt weird not telling anyone about what happened to Darcy, but deep down she knew Darcy would let everyone know when she was ready.

The next day was a new, fresh day. Darcy had planned on ignoring the events from the previous day and moving on in a better direction. She was surprised she didn't get any calls from Peter the night before, but she didn't care as much anymore. Johnny and his goons had something else planned however, and Darcy probably wouldn't like it. Johnny was embarrassed and he wasn't about to let her get away with it.

Everyone at the school seemed to be looking at a white sheet of paper. They found this paper to be fascinating because they were all showing it to their friends, and they showed it to their friends, and so on. The kids did a good job at keeping it away from the adults, because if someone found it they'd all get busted. It all started with just a couple hundred copies, but more people made copies and soon at least everyone in the school got a copy of the paper.

Emma and Manny were talking about something when someone handed them both copies. They had seen everyone with them, but they couldn't get to what it was.

"Wow, Darcy gone wild!" Emma said. Manny had to look at the picture twice before she could realize who it was.

"Oh my God, what's wrong with her?"

"I bet Peter's up to this..."

"Maybe he isn't. Maybe he was just the reason." Manny suggested. She knew what Darcy was going through but she was starting to lose hope in her because she was changing so much.

"I don't know how anyone can even put something like this out."

"You're talking, Miss Purple Dragon."

"Besides that...someone's trying to ruin Darcy's life and I think it's Peter." Emma said.

"Well, I still can't believe she'd even do this." Manny said. She didn't know who was responsible for these pictures, but we all know Johnny had a lot to do with it.

Then Darcy got in. She walked up the steps looking around people, who were looking back at her and laughing. Some people pointed, and Darcy didn't know what it was all about. At first she thought people were recognizing her because she slapped Johnny, but then she noticed everyone had a sheet of paper with them. She wondered what the paper was but it didn't bother her very much.

As she came inside she noticed everyone more because everyone in the hallways were looking and pointing at her. She felt a little weird, so she scanned the people to try to find anyone she might have known. She managed to grab Danny from the crowd, who had a copy of the paper. He was all smiles, but he was trying to hide the picture away.

"Uh, Danny, what's going on here? Why's everyone acting so weird?"

"Oh nothing..."

"And what's that paper you have?"

"It's um...homework."

"No it isn't. C'mon, show me." Darcy said, trying to glance at the picture. Every time she tried, Danny leaned the paper back so she couldn't see. "C'mon Danny, show me."

"Forget it, it's nothing."

"I wanna see..." Darcy said, hitting Danny in the arm causing him to drop the picture. She picked up and looked at it, and was stunned. Her facial reaction is that of disbelief and utter shock. She stared at it for several minutes until dropping it and running off. Danny felt guilty.

Darcy locked herself in one of the stalls of the bathroom where she started to ponder on her acts. She didn't know she'd made a huge mistake, and she needed to change. Meanwhile, Peter came into school also wondering what was going on. Spinner handed him a picture.

"What the hell's this?"

"Dude, it's your girlfriend." Spinner said.

"She's not...nevermind. Who did this crap?"

"I don't know man, we all thought it was you."

"Me? How could it be me?"

"I don't know, maybe as some revenge thing..." Spinner suggested. Jane walked onto the scene, crumpling up her copy of the paper.

"It was DiMarco and those other idiots." Jane said.

"Johnny DiMarco...I hate that guy's guts..."

"Well you better stop him before it gets too out of hand." Jane said. As if it wasn't already out of hand.

"Where is he?" Peter asked.

"Check the cafeteria; I saw some of them over there."

"Alright. Guys, take a picture, because this is the last time you'll ever see pretty boy Peter in a long time." He said.

"Yeah!" Spinner said. He was kind of confused. He gave Peter a pound before he walked off.

Peter was going to handle this whole situation in the way he thought best. Peter was pissed, and he meant business.


	13. Chapter 13

I must say I am very surprised and happy to see that there are more stories about Darcy/Johnny out, and if my little story has had anything to influence that then I am truly honored. Anyway here's 13, and looking back it probably would've made more sense to post 12 and 13 together yesterday, but oh well, I managed. This one is an intense chapter. Throughout this chapter and some of the others you're going to start to see some italicized font: this is just an idea I thought of. It's basically someone's thoughts (and if you think about it, sort of foreshadows what/how my next story will be). I also want to thank those who left their comments and subscribed, and I hope you decide to leave even more reviews and subscribe in the future. Enjoy everyone, and I'll see you soon with a new chapter!

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Thirteen: Pretty Boy No More_**

_I can't be anymore pissed as I am right now. Ever since I made that horrible mistake of leaving Darcy, everything's been going in the crapper. The last thing I need is some jackass trying to ruin her life like this and to be honest, I'm not for the slightest chance surprised that Johnny DiMarco and his butt buddies are behind this. I'm tired of him and his buddies thinking they can take advantage of people just because of the way they look, or talk, or do things. It's not my fault he can't get any girls...he just needs to step his game up._

_When I see that kid I'm going to show him that I'm not such a pretty boy after all. Even though I haven't really been in that many fights it doesn't matter, I'm pretty sure I can take him. Who says we even have to fight? Maybe I can just tell him off like everyone else does...that seems to get the job done most of the time. I'll be an icon if I do that, let alone kick his ass! I'll be a hero...not only for standing up to him but for speaking for everyone else and doing what other people had wanted to do for a long time. I'm about seconds away from proving to the world that Peter's not a pretty boy after all._

That's what Peter thought. In his mind, Darcy was still his girl and he felt he had the obligation to protect her and make sure no one hurts her emotionally or physically. The bottom line is, he was in love. If he didn't love her then he'd probably just go to his mother to take care of the pictures, but at this point that hadn't even came across his mind.

Peter stormed over to the cafeteria, where he saw Johnny, Lucas, and the rest of their Lakehurst crew sitting on top of some of the tables, throwing paper at people. Lucas was the first to notice Peter coming, and he pointed and everyone else turned towards him, putting very large grins on their faces. Peter had a more aggressive look on his face as he walked right over to the table. He stopped when he felt he was close enough, which was several feet away.

"Well, well, well, look who it is!" Lucas remarked. "Little Peter's come out to play!"

"Shut up, Lucas." Peter said. This sort of offended him because he got up and moved closer to him.

"Wanna try saying that again?"

"Yeah, shut up." Peter said again. He gulped, and Lucas look like he was going to hit Peter, but Johnny had extended his arm out to block him.

"It's okay." Johnny said. "So Peter, you checked out that picture of your Darcy?"

"It was you, wasn't it?" Peter asked. He was fully aware it was him.

"The one and only!" Johnny slyly said.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Why would you do that?"

"Trust me, pretty boy, that's not the only thing I did." Johnny said, smiling at the same time. Lucas gave him a pound. "That's right, pretty boy. I went all the way."

"No...you didn't." Peter said. He tried so much not to believe him, but it was slowly becoming apparent to him.

"Oh, yes I did, and she didn't seem to be complaining." He said.

"Why? Why would you do something like that to a girl like Darcy? She didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Save it. I don't need to hear some lecture from Mr. Rogers over here. Besides, it's her fault anyway. She's the one that made the mistake of spending a night with Johnny, and thinking it would get serious."

"Wow, and you wonder why no girls like you."

"No girls like me? That's not what Darcy was saying..."

"You're a douche, you know that?"

"Ha, very funny. I'll tell you the same thing I did before tough guy, watch it. I was nice to have let you off easy like that, but I don't think I'll be so nice the next time around."

"I don't give a crap anymore. I'm tired of your crap from you and your dumbass friends."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" He said. At this point the two were practically nose to nose, and outside the cafeteria people began to watch.

Peter's heart was racing, and he really wanted to punch him, but he decided to give him a little warning. "Hey Johnny, you've got something on your nose there."

"Huh..." Johnny's eyes looked down at his nose, and a second later Peter balled up his fist and swung right at his face, knocking him in the nose. Johnny hit the ground as Lucas rose up, as well as the other goons there. Lucas swung at Peter but he ducked, but just as Peter was about to punch Lucas, one of the Lakehurst kids from that area clubbed him in the back. Everyone who was outside quickly filed in, screaming and yelling in excitement. It was exactly like watching a wrestling match; you rooted for the person you wanted to win, and booed the person you didn't. Before Peter knew it he was being held by a couple Lakehurst guys and being punched by Lucas. Johnny, with a bloody nose after a while got up and managed to punch him a couple of times himself.

They were all pretty much jumping him. Soon enough Peter was on the floor getting kicked by all of them. Spinner, who was watching from the crowd, got a little mad and tried to interfere, but Jane, who was by his side, stopped him. A couple of minutes passed and teachers started to make their way to the area. Snake came, and he was looking very very angry, so when Johnny gave the word they all bailed, running out of the school altogether. Someone had suggested calling the cops, but that was pointless. Peter had still got his butt kicked, but he went down trying. He got a good shot to Johnny's nose that was probably broken. He tried and proved that he's not a pretty boy anymore.

Peter's mom, Ms. Hatzilakos was there, kneeling down to check on her son. As both a mother and a principal she was worried, as well as some other teachers who were there. Peter had some bruises and cuts, but also had a black eye. Snake was there, among others.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Snake asked. Peter heard him and started speaking on his own.

"No...I'm fine." Peter said.

"I don't care if you say you're fine Peter, we've still gotta get you checked out." His mother said. She was very concerned. "Who did this to you?"

"I think I might have an idea." Snake said, looking in the direction where Johnny and his buddies ran out.

"It's okay...I'm fine. See?" Peter said, trying to stand up. He stood up but Snake and Hatzilakos managed to get him to sit down on the table.

"Well you're definitely going home, but I'm still going to drive you down to the hospital to get you checked out." Hatzilakos said. Peter felt a little embarrassed because he still felt like a momma's boy, but he knew he'd be treated as a God the next day because of what he did with Johnny and them.

"Okay mom.."

"Alright, let's go." She said, putting an arm around her son. Snake walked them out of the cafeteria as Spinner looked around and started clapping his hands. Soon after, other people started clapping, and eventually the whole cafeteria was clapping for Peter. The adults pretty much ignored the applause while Snake was telling people to get to homeroom. Peter stopped and turned around and raised his fist in the air like some kind of rock star.

Could this mark the start of a new era? Possibly, but this for one thing is a milestone and a highlight in Peter's life. He was like the kid who finally stood up to the bully, and thus he gets the respect of the bullies and everyone else. You could also compare this story to that of the mob. Since at the time, Johnny was a very powerful kid, he was taken out of his throne by the underdog. The world wasn't Johnny's anymore, because Peter had taken over.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is somewhat uneventful because it's sort of a bunch of reactions, but I think it's worth the read and is pretty good. After the last chapter you'll see a change in how the characters act and react, so it's pretty relevant to the story to read them. It's not a long read either. I think it's also worth noting that I think i've used just about every character at least once at this point, but even if I didn't i probably have in a few chapters down. Thanks for those who read and reviewed. I hope that you, the reader, can leave a nice review after you're finished, and if you like it enough subscribe. Anyway, enjoy the read!

**_The Girl Who Sold The World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Peter The Great_**

The door of the girl's bathroom slowly opened as Darcy made her way out with a balled up peice of tissue in her hand. She fixed herself up in there and let out a good cry, but when she came out she decided she wasn't going to pay attention to the pictures that were going out. Thankfully for her everyone was more focused on what went down between Peter and Johnny. At the same time they were focused on getting to homeroom before the bell rang. In fact, people started to throw the pictures away, because it was not long before Snake found out about them anyway.

Darcy's day would change from here because everyone was worried about the fight than the picture that went out. She had heard people talking about it but didn't ask about it, and people didn't tell her. She didn't really get a glimpse of what might've went down until the morning announcements in homeroom. She watched the monitor as Liberty did what she did best.

"Due to the events that happened this morning, Ms. Hatzilakos has left early to attend to one of the involved parties. I for one can only wish that all parties involved are fine."

Darcy started to wonder and worry a bit, just because she heard the part about Hatzilakos leaving early. She automatically thought something had happened to Peter, and believe it or not she started to care. In her mind she was trying to figure out exactly what it was that happened to Peter, but she didn't think too hard because she knew she'd probably hear about as their day went on.

A few of the Lakehurst kids were feeling as they did when they first went into Degrassi; outsiders, loners. They probably felt this way because Johnny and his goons ran out of school altogether, so they felt like they had unfinished business. Meanwhile the Degrassi kids felt a sense of accomplishment and relief when Peter did what he did. Peter was doing it solely for Darcy, but everyone else thought he was doing it to be a hero. He was seemed as a hero because he'd done what other kids had wanted to do, but deep down they knew it wasn't the end, and they sort of feared another Degrassi vs. Lakehurst feud.

As her day went on people were more worried about the fight than the pictures, which was relieving for her. Things were slowly turning normal. During the day she saw Spinner talking to Jane and Jimmy about what he saw at the fight until Darcy showed up.

"Dude, behind you." Jimmy said. Jane looked annoyed as Spinner turned around and slightly grinned.

"What happened?" Darcy asked.

"Oh...you didn't hear? I thought you would've heard by now." Spinner said. Darcy shook her head. "Oh, well Peter got into a fight."

"Yeah, and he totally kicked those Lakehurst kid's ass!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, he punched DiMarco in the nose...much harder than I did." Spinner said.

"Is...he alright?" Darcy asked. Spinner assumed she was talking about Peter.

"I think so, but he went to get checked out. You should've seen it, Darce...he was on fire!" Spinner remarked. He was still a little hyped after the fight.

"Yeah, and why aren't I surprised that you don't care?" Jane said. "Why are you so blind? It took you that to realize he really liked you and wanted you back...what a person you are."

"Jane...I'm so sorry about before...I..."

"Save it, Darcy. You know, I actually thought we were friends, but of course you did the only thing you're good at, and that's backstabbing people."

"C'mon Jane..." Spinner said.

"Whatever, Spin. I don't even know why you guys even talk to her anymore." Jane said. She was very annoyed, so she walked off.

"I'm sorry, she's just...you know." Spinner said to Darcy.

"Look, as long as he's okay." Darcy said.

"Wow, you sound concerned." Jimmy said. "I thought you were hatin' the guy's guts?"

"Yeah well, after everything that went on today, I guess you can say I've had a change of heart." Darcy said. She looked at someone who had her picture, but that person crumpled it up and threw it on the ground.

"I don't blame you. How'd you even end up with DiMarco in the first place?" Spinner asked.

"Long story really."

"Well whatever went on between you two, it doesn't sound very good." Jimmy said. "Did you two really go all the way?" Before Darcy could answer, the bell rang, and for some reason teachers were very strict on the students, so they all said bye to each other and rushed out of the area.

Darcy started to think about her actions. As she thought she came to the conclusion that it all wasn't worth it after all. She still loved Peter, and she was worried for him. Maybe she was starting to change again? Maybe she was starting to forgive him. Then again, she realized her actions on the day that he left her weren't really like her. She threw herself at him and he felt overwhelmed and he left her...she saw that pretty normal. She blamed herself again, and eventually thought she wasn't good enough for him so she thought she'd give up. That might've been confusing to understand, but that's how her mind was at the time.

Her day wasn't quite the same after that encounter. One thing she most felt guilty about was the fight with Jane. Jane and Darcy were friends before that, so Jane must've felt betrayed and confused at why she acted like that to Spinner and to her. She knew she would have to say sorry, but she didn't know when and where since Jane was trying to avoid her half the time. She needed someone at this stage of her life, and she wanted it to be Jane. It seems that Darcy is changing again, and this time, for the better.


	15. Chapter 15

My apologizes for the late update, but then again throughout this week I've been putting out new chapters at multiple times so I guess there isn't a late time. This one focuses more on Peter than Darcy, and you'll see that as the chapters go on. There's also a joke that any of my female readers shouldn't get offended at, because it's a joke. If you are offended, then I am truly sorry, and I will not include it again. Anyway an update on me...I finished chapter 21 yesterday and I'm sort of...well I don't want to say running out of ideas, but ideas haven't been coming to me as quick as possible. I did get a request to use more Manny, and I will abide by that request and keep it in mind when I'm working on 22. Anyway, thanks again to those who left reviews, and I hope you can do the same! Enjoy the read everyone.

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Building The Bricks_**

"Hey Spin. I need a favor." Darcy asked. She was at home talking on her cell phone to Spinner.

"Darcy?" Spinner said. He was a little surprised that Darcy called him, and he was starting to feel like Darcy really was trying to get him back. "What do you need?"

"I feel bad about that whole fight with Jane." She said. Spinner could hear the guilt in her voice.

"Yeah, I know...she does too."

"I need to talk to her."

"Bad idea, Darce...she has a strict 'No Darcy' policy going on right now."

"Yeah...I don't blame her."

"Besides, what got over you that day? I know I'm a good looking guy and all..."

"I was just in a bad place then. No offense, but I've gotten over you and me ages ago."

"Oh." Spinner said, feeling a little let down. "But hey, we all do crazy stuff when we're mad, right?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Besides, you and I are old news." Spinner said.

"Yeah, we're so last year." Darcy said. There was a moment of silence after she said that.

"Wow, talk about awkward." Spinner said. Darcy let out a rather nervous laugh.

"So, you think you could help me out?"

"I don't know, Darcy. She really doesn't like you after that fight."

"I know, I know. I just want to tell her I'm sorry. Please, Spin."

"Well..." She could tell that Spinner was reluctant. "Okay, I'll see if I can set something up."

"Yay! Thanks a lot!"

"Yeah but I'll have to warn you...my plan will involve a lot of lying..."

"Hey, it's what girls do best isn't it?" She said, laughing at the same time. That was sort of true, though, apart from doing that other thing we all know about. Nah, not really, but in this case, sort of. No offense, ladies.

The door of a black minivan flew open as the driver stepped out. A serious woman with blonde hair, known as Ms. Hatzilakos stepped out, and her blonde haired son stepped out of the car through the door opposite to her. The two had just arrived home from the hospital, and her son Peter was looking fine, apart from some cuts and bruises.

"Straight to bed, Peter Michael." Hatzilakos said. At this point she wasn't Ms. Hatzilakos. Instead she was just Daphne, but still, the kids still call her by her last name as a sign of respect. So yeah, she was still Ms. Hatzilakos at this point.

"C'mon mom, it's only 6:30!"

"Up to bed!"

"Why? I don't even have a cold; I've just got some cuts. I'm fine mom, everything's fine."

"No it isn't! You could've gotten seriously hurt today, Peter...you should be grateful you didn't, but instead you're trying to act like a tough guy. And don't think for once second I didn't see you raise your arm like you were some kind of boxer back there!"

"It...it was a joke." Peter said. He knew it wasn't really a joke, but it was a symbol of the power that he had for that brief 15 minutes.

"I don't know why you would even joke around after something like that."

"Look mom, calm down. I'm fine. I got into a fight, I got beat up a little, it's no big deal. It happens everyday."

"You shouldn't have been fighting in the first place." She said. Peter sighed. "Look, I'm your mother, and I love you, but I also am concerned for you."

"I know, mom. I love you too."

"Good. Let's get inside now so I can figure out what to do with those kids. Who was it you said? Johnny DiMarco?"

"Don't bother, they won't show up tomorrow."

"They're just lucky I didn't call the police and file charges against them."

"Relax, mom. It's not that serious. I'm not that hurt."

"Just tell me who it was."

"It was a lot of guys, mom. DiMarco, Valieri..."

"Valieri? Lucas Valieri?"

"Yep, that's his name."

"Alright, I'll take care of it in the morning." She said. They slowly started making their way towards the house.

"Does this mean I don't have to go to bed?"

"Sure, Peter." She said, laughing a little at the same time.

"Nice! So...does this mean we can order a pizza?"

"Don't push it."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the delay, had a couple of problems with the documents manager that i hope are now settled. Anyway here's chapter 16, not as short as the other ones but not as long. It's pretty solid. You'll see something that hasn't happened since the earlier chapters, so it's definitely an important event that the story will advance off of as you read more. Anyway, I hope you review this one! Enjoy the read.

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Sixteen: ...When a plan comes together_**

To everyone's surprise, DiMarco, Lucas and the rest of his goons did come in the next day. As soon as they got in they were spotted by Snake, who directed them towards Hatzilakos office. They weren't going to pay attention to him, but they did after Snake yelled at them and told them to report to her office. Some of the students gathered to watch, but Snake advised them all to get where they were supposed to be. They all went into Hatzilakos' office at the same time, and one knew that she meant business when the door slammed. You could almost clearly hear Hatzilakos yelling in her office.

They were there for about 20 minutes, receiving the longest, loudest and harshest lecture they'd probably ever received. By then most of the Lakehurst kids had gathered around the outside of the office. It was sort of like they were supporters standing outside of a court house, or a jail, waiting for someone to be freed. It was definitely an intense and somewhat sacred moment. Peter found his way somewhere in the back, trying to see what the commotion was. Minutes passed, the yelling stopped, and everyone started getting excited. The door opened and one by one, out walked Johnny, Lucas, and the rest of their buddies. The Lakehurst crowd had parted like the red sea to let them pass, and they all looked really disappointed. Peter had a clear view of them, and Johnny turned towards him. Peter's heart started racing, but he calmed down because he knew he'd have nothing to worry about.

"This isn't over, pretty boy." Johnny said. Lucas looked back as well, but he told Johnny to keep walking away. By then the crowd all looked at Peter, and Peter felt a little strange and walked away.

Peter knew the punishment they would receive for the fight, and he was ready to tell anyone and everyone about it. The Degrassi kids knew about the whole commotion at the office, but they took the high road decided to ignore it to avoid another war between schools. Some of them, the Degrassi kids that is, had felt a sense of unison among the students. They felt that they were once two different schools, but now they're just one big school, now they're just Degrassi.

Peter's day would grow to be weird. As he was walking through the hallway he saw Darcy and she looked back at him, but Peter didn't even say hi. At this point he'd felt like giving up, but he felt relieved when he heard a female voice call his name.

"Peter, wait." It was Darcy.

"Yeah?" Peter said, turning around towards her. He couldn't believe she was talking to him.

"Are you...like...okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's good."

"So...what's gonna happen to those Lakehurst guys?"

"They're all suspended for two weeks and when they come back they have a week's detention."

"Oh, harsh."

"Yeah, but I didn't get off the hook so easily. I got a week's detention, and I'm grounded."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said. There was a little silence, so Peter decided that he had to leave. "I gotta go. Bye." He said, before rushing off.

"Peter, wait! I wanna talk to you about..." Darcy tried to yell back at him but it didn't work because he was already far away. Despite how short the conversation was, it was probably hard on both of them. Darcy walked away from the area feeling a little let down.

Darcy wanted to talk to him about the breakup. She was feeling guilty about the person she turned into, and she was a little glad the picture got out because it showed her a valuable lesson. It was also a wakeup call, and a warning that she'd better be herself or more bad things were going to happen. She also saw the fight as a wake up all. She realized she really loved Peter. She was going to talk to him about the breakup, but she was a little glad that he didn't hear her calling because she felt it was too early. She wanted to get her head together before she got into that stuff, and it was a smart thing.

Believe it or not, she was more focused on trying to get Jane to be her friend again. She didn't really have someone close to her anymore. She used to have Manny, but Manny grew tired of her rebellious antics and gave up on her. Her main focus was Jane, for some reason. She really liked Jane, and Jane didn't really have a good friend in the past, apart from Mia, whom she'd never really talked to anymore. Spinner was willing to help, but he was a little hesitant because he didn't want another fight to happen. Despite all of this, Spinner had a plan. Darcy met Spinner by his locker later on that day to go over what was going to happen.

"Hey Spin." Darcy said. Spinner, for some reason, was looking in every direction.

"We've gotta make this quick because I'm meeting Jane here. She went to get a soda from the cafeteria."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry."

"Okay so me and her are going to hang out in a little while. I'm gonna take her home, then about an hour later I'm going to call her and tell her to go down to the Dot and meet me there, and..."

"Let me guess." Darcy cut him off. "Instead of meeting you, she's going to meet me?"

"Yeah, but you have to be there before she comes."

"Why?"

"Um...I don't know, I wanted to be unique."

"Unique?" She giggled. "You're cute when you've got a plan together." She meant nothing by that, but Spinner still felt she was trying to come on to him and he felt awkward.

"Cool...well I'd better go. I'll give you a call when it's time to go, okay? See ya." Spinner said, leaving the area rather quickly. Darcy was a little confused, but she left too.

She was a little excited now, because finally she would be able to sit down and talk to Jane, and explain her situation. She also got to think about what she'd say to her. She was a little nervous for some reason, but it's probably because she felt this was a step towards recovery. Slowly getting her friends back was a step towards recovery. In case you didn't know, the definition of recovery here is refering to Darcy's life going back to normal.

Everything was set up. Darcy was lying on her bed awaiting the phone call. It was getting late. It was around 7:30 that she waited until the call came. She eagerly picked the phone up and was even happier to hear Spinner's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Darcy." Spinner said.

"Hi. So, you ready?"

"Yeah, but she was a little hesitant. I got her to go though, but you should hurry."

"Okay, I'll be there." She said, hanging her phone up. She was very excited. She wasn't wearing the revealing clothes anymore; she had gone back to wearing her usual, regular clothes, and she felt comfortable in them. She left out, telling her mom she was going to study with a friend of hers. She was offered a ride but she turned it down.

It took her 10 minutes to get there because she was walking fast. She was rushing as she got closer, and was relieved not to find Jane at The Dot. She worried a little bit because maybe she was there and left, but then calmed down after thinking she'd wait for Spinner. 10 minutes passed at The Dot and she even got herself a latte. Darcy was starting to get worried. Maybe Jane knew about the plan, or maybe she changed her mind and just didn't feel like coming.

At everyone who entered she looked eagerly at the door. She saw a couple of Degrassi kids and said hi, but didn't have a long conversation with them. They asked her about the fight and she said it was all stupid. She knew it wasn't stupid to her, because she was deeply concerned about Peter. As time went by, the door opened and she finally saw Jane. Jane took one look at Darcy and was quickly annoyed.

"You've got to be friggin' kidding me."


	17. Chapter 17

How's everyone doing today? This is just the discussion that takes place between Jane and Darcy, and I think it's pretty groundbreaking to the story. Things do change from here, no doubt. It's pretty solid, not too boring...longer than the others too, but effective. Today I've finished a chapter which takes a rather big twist from the story, and is unexpected, so hopefully no one comes up with the idea. It's been slow here lately, so I assume everyone went to party or something. Anyway please leave your reviews, and by the way...if you liked this, then I advise you to read icaughtfire's story, _Light In the Darkness. _Enjoy the read everyone!

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Seventeen: The Recovery Process_**

"Jane, don't go, please." Darcy pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I leave? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't leave right now."

"Look, I just want to talk."

"You just want to talk?" Jane angrily said. "You didn't want to talk when you were fighting me, or when you were hitting on my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry! I really am!"

"Whatever. I'm done with this; I'm done with the BS."

"Stay!" Darcy said. Jane opened the door. "If you don't remember, I forgave you the last time, so the least you can do is at least listen to what I have to say!" She said. Jane stopped and let go of the door, thinking about what she had said.

"Whatever, Darcy. You've got 5 minutes."

"Um, sit down? This is kind of a personal conversation." She said. Jane sighed and soon enough found her way at the table with Darcy. She took a seat across from her and sat back with her arms folded. There was a little silence.

"Well?" Jane asked.

"Jane, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to fight you, and I didn't mean to hit on Spinner like that. It made both of you uncomfortable and it's something that I shouldn't have done in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah." She replied. She wasn't really falling for it because she was mad, but she decided to listen to her. Maybe she was really being sincere.

"You gotta understand. I-"

"Understand what? You hit on my boyfriend and then tried to fight me! What's there to understand?"

"I was going through the breakup and..."

"And what?"

"Other things."

"Whatever, Darcy. What you did was totally out of line."

"I know, i'm sorry."

"You really hurt me, too. I thought we were friends?"

"Look, I've made my share of mistakes, but remember...forgiveness is the key-"

"Don't preach your Christian nonsense to me. Besides, the last time I checked there was a commandment made against hitting on people's boyfriends." Jane said. Touché.

"Please forgive me, Jane. You don't know what I'm going through right now."

"What could you possibly have been going through? If you ask me, I think you've just gone crazy. That's probably why Peter left you." Jane said. Darcy was upset at that comment, and it showed by the look on her face.

"I can't believe...you said that."

"Too bad then, because I did." Jane said. Darcy hung her head low for a second and Jane started to feel bad about what she said. "I'm sorry I had to say that but it's true. First he leaves you, then you start flirting with Spinner, then you go on a date with that scumbag DiMarco and have sex with him, then.. "

"What?" Darcy said, cutting her off.

"Opening your ears would help."

"I had sex? With who? DiMarco?"

"Uh yeah, don't you remember? Or did you get boozed up with him that night?"

"I didn't have sex with Johnny."

"Yeah, right." She said. She wanted to believe her, but after her actions she started to get hard to believe.

"I'm serious, Jane. We went in some van and we kissed and stuff, and I took my shirt off...not my bra though."

"Wow, that so isn't having sex." She sarcastically remarked.

"Let me finish. He took his shirt off too, and then he tried to go all the way but I stopped him and said he was moving too fast. He wouldn't listen, so I slapped him and put my stuff on and left."

"Then why has he been bragging about it all across Degrassi?"

"Uh, I don't know. He was bitter about 'not getting laid'." She said, doing the motion with her fingers. Jane started to think about what she said, and eventually she realized that it made sense if she wasn't lying. She was being honest, but Jane didn't know that.

"What about the picture?"

"Ugh. I gave that to him as a gift. I don't know why I did that. I'm really going through a lot right now. I'm really stressed."

Jane started to lighten up. "You are? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I guess when Peter left me, my whole world came crashing down. I just feel like the weight of the world's on my shoulders."

"It's okay, Darcy. Everything will be fine."

"No, it won't be fine. Nothing can change what happened to me. Nothing can change that, or when Peter dumped me. Nothing."

"Nothing can change what? What happened."

"I was raped, Jane." Darcy said. Jane's eyes widened, as well as her mouth. Darcy's did too, because she wasn't at all expecting to tell her that. In fact, that was the last thing she thought she'd tell her.

"What? When? Where? Who?"

"Nevermind."

"No, Darcy. This is serious."

"It happened at a party at the ski lodge."

"It happened there? Was it Peter? Did Peter do this to you?"

"He didn't."

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know." She said. Jane's eyes widened, because she remembered she told Darcy about someone who was spiking drinks and taking advantage of girls at parties.

"Oh no..."

"Yeah." She sadly said.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Darcy." Tears started to well up in both of their eyes. "We need to"

"Please don't say that. Nobody else needs to know. I've already got checked out...I caught something, but not something serious."

"Who else knows?"

"Peter knows, so does Manny, Johnny, Mr. Simpson, my sister..."

"Johnny? How'd he find out?"

"It was at this camp...it's a long story."

"Well I'm really sorry, Darcy. That must be hard to deal with. And look, I didn't mean to be so hard on you about what happened. I just was hurt, you know? I felt betrayed."

"No, I'm sorry. I was just in a low place then, and I still am."

"Well, it's alright. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." She said. She extended her hand and Darcy laughed.

"Did you forget? We're friends, it's still okay to hug!" She said. They both got up and hugged eachother.

This marked the rebuilding of a good friendship, and was also another step to recovery. This also showed a sense of pride in Spinner, because he had come up with a pretty good plan and it ended up working like a charm. People really do misjudge Spinner; he's not as dumb as you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Here I am again with a new chapter. To be honest, I really like this chapter, and as you'll read to the end, you'll see why. If you hated one of the characters before, you'll hate him even more when you're done with this. You'll also see the italiczised font again, so you'll know that it's in someone's mind and what they're thinking. Anyway, thanks for reviews, and I'd like it if you'd review this one. Enjoy the read.

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Eighteen: The Revolt_**

Just like Darcy, Peter too was starting to recover. Of course from that incident with Johnny DiMarco. He used to be afraid of him, but after the fight he has a new found confidence within himself. He felt like a man. He felt powerful, and he had every right to feel that way. Not just because he's the principal's son, but he pretty much ended Johnny's reign of terror. Nothing could stop him now, or could it?

_If I'm not the king of Degrassi right now, I don't know who is. Everybody is worshiping me like a saint, and I can't lie. I'm loving every minute of it! Johnny thinks he can intimidate me? HAH! I admit, I didn't have a whole lot of friends, but now, people are pretty much begging to be friends with me! I'm feel so awesome right now.._

Peter thought this as the days progressed at Degrassi. He was paying his price in detention, but everyone always insisted on sitting near him. Except the Lakehurst kids though, they still remained the outsiders. He had every right to feel cocky, but it was getting to his head a little. His thoughts changed as time went on.

_But what if Johnny was serious when he said 'this isn't over'? What if they all come back at the end of their suspensions and jump me from behind or something? Those Lakehurst kids are crazy, they really are. I don't know what they're gonna do...nobody does, but that's what makes them crazy. Whatever, they're just a bunch of thugs anyway...not anything the cops can't take care of._

Peter constantly reminded himself of his new found power in Degrassi, and that's what cheered him up the most. Thinking about that turned him away from thoughts about Darcy and thoughts about Johnny beating him up.

_Besides, I'm popular now. I've got lots of friends, so it's not like they're gonna just sit back and watch me get beat up by Johnny and those other jackasses. They'll back me for sure._

Peter pretty much had friends in high places, low places, and everywhere else, and he was proud of it. He didn't even see the fight as something to defend Darcy and the pictures that went out. He viewed it more of a heroic thing, and that's how he reacted to it. Some people found the whole situation to be annoying. Take Emma, for example. She saw Peter acting like some hero as an attempt to get attention. She felt he was acting like an egotistical jerk who totally forgot what he once was, and someone who was unaware of what he turned into. Funny thing is, she was totally right. It's not like he cared what Emma thought anymore.

A few days passed and Peter was down to his last couple days of detention. On this particular afternoon, however, they were let out later than usual. Everyone there got very moody about being let out late, but Peter with his macho attitude told everyone to calm down, and they all did. They finally got out and as Peter was saying goodbye to his new friends, his mom appeared.

"Whoa, you weren't in detention..." Peter said, accidently pointing to his mom. He meant to point to one of his 'peeps'.

His mom felt a little weirded out, so she got to the point. "Well Peter, you're going to have to stay a little later tonight."

"What?! C'mon mom! We got out like an hour late!"

"I know, and I'm going to speak to whoever the instructor was, but I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"There's a parent teacher conference tonight, and you know I have to be there."

"But why do I have to stay? I have a life, you know..."

"Because I've got the car, and you know you can't drive home."

"C'mon, can't you call a cab or something?"

"Just stay, it won't be too long."

"But it doesn't even start for another two hours!"

"Oh, stop pouting like a child. It won't be long."

"Well at least let me walk home." He suggested. She was initially going to say no up front, but she thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"Fine, only if you can promise me you'll be safe."

"No problem, mom. I'll be fine." Peter said. It was actually his ego talking. He felt he could beat anyone now, and he had no problem assuring his mom of it.

"Alright, you've got your keys? Phone?"

"Yeah I've got everything." He said, before bidding his mother goodbye. He walked out of school quickly, because he had been there so long that it was driving him crazy.

He thought he'd see some kids left so they could walk with him to his house, but they all left too, so they probably felt the same way he did in terms of leaving the school. He began the walk home at a brisk pace, and he found this to be the perfect time to think things over. Walking in the great outdoors is always a good time to think about stuff.

_My mom's such a dweeb for trying to make me stay longer. I think she actually wanted me to stay just to punish me more! It wouldn't even surprise me if she's the one who told that detention guy to stay an hour longer. I can't believe that...an hour longer? What the hell was up with that guy? Man, but it's a shame that my detention's running out. I've actually grown to like it! Now that I'm all popular, that is. Those kids can't get enough of me it seems. Ever since I put that jerk in his place I've been the king, and boy, my throne sure is comfy! Wow...that driver's an idiot; he could've hit that woman. Oh no, speaking of idiots...what the hell are these guys doing here..._

He had just walked into Johnny, Lucas, and the other suspended Lakehurst kids as he entered through a park. He went through that park as a short cut, but apparently it was a bad turn. They all noticed him and slowly walked up to him. Peter tried to ignore, but it didn't work because he slowed up too. He even toughened up a little. He reminded himself that he was 'the king'.

"Look who it is everybody!" Lucas said. "It's Peter the Great!"

"Back off guys, seriously. I've had enough of you. I'm trying to go home, so back up."

"Why don't you try and make us?" Lucas suggested. Johnny had a vicious look on his face. His eyes were full of malice.

Peter arrogantly laughed. "Don't we all remember what happened the last time? A bloody nose? Two week suspension?"

"Shut up, Peter." Johnny said.

"Johnny getting mad? Just face it; you got your ass handed to you by a pretty boy. Get over it."

"Yeah, you just wait until we come back, tough guy." Lucas said.

"Maybe he doesn't have to wait until then." Johnny angrily said. Lucas looked a little worried and glanced over at him.

"Dude, that wasn't in the plan." Lucas whispered to him. At a moment, Lucas just thought he was trying to scare Peter, but then he saw the look in his eyes.

"I don't care." Johnny said. He had his hand in his right pocket from the time made that remark about breaking his nose.

"Oh, so you wanna go again now? C'mon, I'm ready for ya!" Peter confidently said. He dropped his backpack on the ground and made a 'c'mon' motion with his hands.

"Remember how JT went? The same's about to happen to you!" Johnny said. He finally removed his arm from his pocket revealing a very shiny and sharp object. Lucas looked at the object and his eyes popped wide open in shock, and the same for the other Lakehurst guys. It was a switchblade. Peter saw it took and panicked. Before he could walk over to Peter, someone walking in the park noticed the group of kids around and noticed one of them holding a knife.

"Hey! What's going on here?" He said. As soon as he said this, the Lakehurst posse scattered as Lucas advised Johnny to run as well. At first he didn't, but the guy who saw them took out his phone and began dialing. They assumed he was dialing 911, so they quickly left the area too. Scared, Peter ran as well.

So much for Peter's new found confidence. He was so scared at that moment that he nearly wet himself. In fact, he was so scared that he ran all the way home. That's the funny thing about having power; as fast as you can get it, you can lose it even faster.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter and the ones following it are important to the story because it allows the reader to draw his or her's own conclusions regarding the topic that will be displayed here. It's also pretty solid. You'll also see from this chapter on some twists and turns in the plot (as a result of me watching The Dark Knight) to spice up the story a little bit. Anyway, please review, and enjoy.

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Nineteen: Use Your Illusion I_**

"Okay officer, thank you." Ms. Hatzilakos said to a kind police officer in front of their house. They stood near a police car that was parked right outside their house. Peter watched on as he stood near the door, watching the cop place a small notepad in his pocket. He tipped his hat at Hatzilakos before making his way back to the car. Hatzilakos walked back to the door and stopped when she met Peter.

"What did he say?"

"They're gonna do a search for Johnny and he's probably going to be in custody. Then the rest is the court's to decide."

"Oh. I'm sorry, mom."

"Honey, what are you apologizing for?"

"I should've just stayed with you. I guess I was just stubborn and wanted to get out. It also wasn't smart of me to cut through the park like that..."

"It's okay, we all make mistakes. I'm just so glad that you're okay."

"I'm fine, mom." Peter said. He hadn't been so scared in his life. His mom smiled and kissed him on the head before making her way inside the house. Peter felt left down at himself mainly because he had gone from being this macho hero to a scared coward, but then he realized he'd much rather be a coward than be dead.

The next day it was revealed that Johnny DiMarco was expelled from Degrassi and was banned from the property as a result. This was basically the same punishment that Jay Hogart once faced after the shooting. Lucas and the other Lakehurst kids still had their two week suspension, but had another week added to their detention time. It wasn't a long time before people around campus heard about what happened, or what almost happened, and those among the Degrassi circle were glad that Johnny was being punished. Liberty, for the obvious reasons was happy that he was expelled and probably arrested. She also provided support for Peter, who didn't appear to be too upset about it. Looks truly can be deceiving, because he was very upset about it.

Darcy, having told Jane about her rape, was afraid that she wouldn't keep the secret. In the past, Jane couldn't keep one secret, so Darcy had a right to be worried about it. Jane assured her that she wouldn't tell, but Darcy was still a little skeptical. On a good note, she was glad that they were friends again, because now they had a chance to become even better friends with each other. They even sat with each other at lunch. Spinner was there, but he couldn't handle the 'girl talk', so he went somewhere else with Jimmy. After this so called 'girl talk', they started talking about what happened to Peter.

"Yeah, that's pretty scary."Darcy said.

"That's how this whole Lakehurst versus Degrassi thing all got started...when JT died."

"I just hope we don't have to go through that silly war between schools again. It might hurt our friendship!" She joked. Jane smiled, but got back on the topic.

"But I hope Peter's fine. He must be scared out of his mind after that."

"Nah, I don't think so. Have you seen him lately? He'll just brush it off." Darcy said, referring to Peter's macho attitude. She'd probably be shocked if she knew how Peter really felt.

"True. I just wish one of them wasn't my brother."

"Huh? Johnny DiMarco's your brother?"

"No, but Lucas is. He's my brother and everything, but I don't know why he has to be such a jerk."

"Wow, I totally didn't know that."

"You do now don't you? Just keep that between us, I don't really want anyone knowing."

"Hey, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." She proposed. Jane grinned.

"It's a deal!"

Jane extended her hand. "Shake on it?"

"Hun, we've got to get you to stop with these handshakes. Don't you remember? We're fri-"

"We're friends, friends can hug, I know, I know!" She said. They stood up and hugged each other shortly before sitting back down. "So, did you ever talk to Peter?"

"I tried to talk to him recently but he had to go or something."

"You should talk to him."

"I know, I know. I don't think now's a good time though. I think I should wait it out for a while so I can get my head together a little before I talk to him."

"That's a good idea." She replied. It indeed was a good idea. She was able to clear her head when she talked to Jane, but then again, she ended up telling her about the rape. Telling her about it had taken it's toll on her mind, but she was destined to conquer that and talk to Peter about whatever she wanted to talk about.

Spinner, for one was glad that his plan worked. He wasn't glad at only that, but he was glad that they were friends again, and to his eye they appeared to be much closer than before. He still felt a little weird being around her but they talked to each other more often than usual. They really talked about the average thing: the weather, family, friends, and sometimes if needed, Darcy gave some girl advice for Spinner. They got most of their talking done in Ms. Kwan's English class, which sometimes they got caught doing. Darcy never acted out like that in Kwan's class after providing her and the class with an apology, even though sometimes she felt like doing it again.

In English class that afternoon they were all supposed to watch some sort of movie because there was a television in the front. The remote rested on the top of the TV, as everyone seemed to be bored with a lecture that Kwan was giving. A knock came on the door as the class turned their heads to see who it was. It happened to be Ms. Hatzilakos with another adult, presumably a parent.

"Ms. Kwan, I have a parent that needs to talk to you." Hatzilakos said. Kwan seemed to be a little annoyed because she interrupted her lecture, but eventually she went out. As soon as she closed the door the room became ten times nosier than it was, and the adults outside walked away from the area to avoid all the noise. Darcy was sitting in the back alongside Spinner, who was looking at the TV with a certain glow in his eye.

"Uh oh, you're thinking about something aren't you?" Darcy said.

"Hm. Hold on, watch this." He said, before getting up and walking over to the TV. Darcy giggled as he looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear. When he reached the TV he grabbed the remote from the top and pointed it towards the TV. He pressed a button which turned it on, but the station was snowy so he pressed some other buttons. He reached one station which was broadcasting the news. Spinner wasn't really interested in the news so he tried to turn, but he couldn't seem to find any other working channel so he kept it on. Spinner moved back so the other kids could see, but no one apart from Darcy seemed to care.

They listened attentively to the woman on the TV who was sitting comfortably in her chair behind a desk. "After over a month and a half missing, the family of 24 year old Dean Walton is issuing a plea for the safe return of their son. Dean went missing about a month and a half ago, losing contact with his friends and family. While it is mainly assumed that he was kidnapped, it is still possible that his leave could have been intentional. The Walton family asks any of you if you see him anywhere, then do not hesitate to call the police or the family at-" Spinner turned the TV off and walked back to Darcy.

"I hope that guy was kidnapped." Spinner said.

"Spin, that's a terrible thing to say! Why?"

"Well he's just a terrible person who deserves to rot in hell for what he did."

"What did he do?" Darcy asked. Spinner was quiet for a while because he was thinking about what to say.

"Uh, nothing, just forget it."

"C'mon, tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. Just forget it." Spinner said. He had an edge to his tone.

"Fine. Jeeze, don't have to be so pushy." She said.

"Yeah, whatever." Spinner said, before taking his seat. Little did Darcy know, he did have to be pushy because he doesn't like talking about him, or what he did. Six years ago he happened to rape Paige Michalchuk, who at the time was dating Spinner. According to the court the rape did not legally take place, but they all knew it did. Dean was lucky to have gotten off the hook, and Spinner could not forget the pain he caused him and Paige. It was for that reason why he didn't tell Darcy, and because he knew that girls wouldn't like talking about rape in the first place.

Spinner thought the worst about Dean being missing, but he came back down to earth and realized that what he was thinking couldn't be true. Spinner just hoped in his mind that he was kidnapped and tortured, because that's what he did to Paige and her innocence, six years ago.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday...I could have, but I wanted to finish a chapter before posting and my lazy side preventing me from finishing that chapter until today, so I'm sorry. This chapter is a bit like the last one; in terms of drawing your own conclusion. Maybe you'll see some font in italics..uh oh, we all know what that means right? Or maybe not! Thanks for the reviews, and hopefully you'll review this one. Enjoy the read.

**_The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic_**

**_Chapter Twenty: Nothingman_**

It was very dark that night, and unusually cold. A kid walked very distressingly to a pharmacy along the sidewalk. He gripped his hands in his pocket while fixing his skull cap like baseball cap. The hat had the base of a skull cap, but the nose of a baseball cap. A breeze of cold air came across the kid's face, blowing his blonde hair back. The kid was Johnny DiMarco, who kept his head down to avoid being identified by police. Johnny was ashamed of what he did, because it reflected the actions of what his good friend did to JT. He didn't want to be known as a murderer like he was, he was just upset. Peter had made Johnny look somewhat of a sissy and he was angry at him because of that reason.

None of DiMarco's friends ratted him out, and he appreciated them because of that. They didn't rat him out because it wasn't very cool to snitch on your friends, and then because they assumed DiMarco would've been arrested eventually. Johnny really appreciated his sense of power and he didn't like someone trying to take it away from him like that. He reached the pharmacy he was destined to go to, and lucky enough for him he entered during the store's last minutes before closing time. He got inside and looked around for a while, as the clerk, also the store's owner noticed him.

"You just caught us before closing time. Get whatever you're going to get quick, please." The clerk said. He was a short man in around his late fifties, and Johnny responded by glancing at him and giving him a cocky grin. The clerk had his suspicions about Johnny and he was going to ignore it, but he wasn't going to make a mistake and leave the register.

Johnny made his way down to a section of the store with office supplies, like notebooks, pens, papers, and the like. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him and he picked up a packet of pens and looked at it for a while. He sighed to himself before ripping the packet open, looking at all the pens that scattered along the floor. He picked two up and put it in his pocket, while the owner glanced over and started becoming suspicious. He took a packet of paper with him and bent it so it could fit in his pocket. He managed to keep it inside the bottom of his shirt where the waist of his pants went. From then he rushed out of the section and went for the door.

"You didn't find what you wanted?" The clerk asked. Eventually he saw the thing in his pants and opted him to stop. "Hey! Stop right there!" He said, watching Johnny run out of the store. He rushed over to the phone and dialed 911, while looking out the front window so he could remember an accurate description.

Johnny jogged away from the store and kept running until he was a good distance away, and began walking somewhere. At this point he took his hat off and put it in his pocket so the cops wouldn't find him so easily. He felt guilty stealing the stuff because he was actually considering paying for it. As time went by he found an alley way which he went into and sat down against a wall. He pulled the paper from his waist and grabbed a pen from his pocket. He thought to himself for a while before opening the packet and writing something on the paper. He made mistakes so he just crumpled the paper up and threw it away. It took him around an hour to finally write what he wanted to.

A few hours later, he knocked on the door of someone he knew. He held a paper that was neatly folded up and patiently waited. He knocked again and just about when his fist hit the door, it opened. The person on the other end was surprised to see him, but worried.

"What's up Lucas?"

Lucas looked inside his house and made his way outside, closing the door behind him so no one inside would see him. "What the hell are you doing here man? The cops are looking for you."

"I know, I know. I just need you to do a favor for me."

"I can't Johnny. I'm not going to beat Peter up. I'm sure that can be taken care of after my suspension is up."

"It's no-"

"Besides, you got expelled, man. Expelled. Meaning you can't come back. You're not even allowed on the premises."

"I know that already, dude."

"Then what the hell could you possibly want me to do?"

"Just give this to Darcy." Johnny said, extending the note out. He took it and flipped it around to look at the other side. Lucas was rather confused.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm suspended for two weeks, I can't give it to her."

"Just find a way. Please dude, just find a way."

"You liked her, didn't you?"

"Something like that. Look, just find someone to give the note to her...and please don't read it." He said. Lucas pocketed the note and gave Johnny a friendly pound.

"Alright. Take care, man."

"Thanks alot. I'll see you soon." He said before quickly scurrying off. Lucas knew he probably wouldn't be seeing him soon, but he didn't care too much then. He went back inside and closed the door behind him.

Johnny went on his way at this point. He was feeling something that he hadn't previously felt before. He wasn't feeling the feelings of a bully, but the feelings of a genuine human being. Was it love? Possibly, but it's something that felt new to him. He questioned why he was pretty living like a criminal, and then came to the reason why, which was Peter. He also partially got into the fight because he wanted to keep his power. He liked having the sense of power, but he didn't have what he really wanted, so it wasn't worth it. He wanted Darcy, and he was now suffering because of his own screw up. Before Johnny was in public sight again, he put his hat back on. He figured if there was any time to wave the white flag, it was now.The next day, Darcy again found herself sitting with Jane at lunch. Ever since their friendship was rekindled, Darcy always felt an urge to be around her. She felt a sense of safety and peace around her. 

She just liked the feeling of having a good friend like her. She didn't have the same view as Manny, because with Manny she felt there was something missing. It just clicked with Jane. Jane didn't think Darcy would get together with Peter, so she encouraged her to find someone new. They couldn't think of anyone that was single, so they just went down the list.

"How about Damien?" Jane proposed. Darcy shook her head.

"Two words: Emma Nelson."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Lucas?"

"Your brother? You can't be serious."

"Yeah, I don't know why I said that. Danny or Derek?"

"Ew, no." She said. She looked up and saw that Mia was approaching her. They didn't really like each other, so Darcy tried to avoid eye contact with her. She couldn't really resist when Mia was standing over them at the table. Jane looked annoyed.

"Uh, can we help you?" Jane said.

"Darcy." Mia said in a serious tone. "Lucas told me to give this to you. It's from Johnny." She said. She opened her palm which revealed a white piece of paper that was neatly folded. She handed it to Darcy, but it took her a few seconds to take it from her hand. She cautiously grabbed it from her, and Mia just walked off.

"So, he went from putting your picture out, to writing you letters. How classy. Wait, or maybe it's a picture of him. Ew, gross."

"I hope not." She said. She opened the letter and read. Jane tried to look on but she was too far, so she just continued eating while she waited for her to finish the letter.

_Dear Darcy,_

_It's me, Johnny. Look I'm not really a master at writing stuff like letters...I failed English, so bear with me. I just wanted to tell you a few things and it's kind of hard for me because I've never done this with anyone. This is going to sound weird, but I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I didn't want to put you out like that, but you know the pressure, right? I couldn't say no to my friends because then I would've looked like a wuss, but Peter took care of that already sadly. I didn't mean to pull the knife on Peter either. I have anger issues...you should know that already and when I get mad I do some stupid ass things. By the way, I do remember that secret you had at the camp about what happened, and it hasn't left my mind. I'm a jackass for hurting you like that, but I'll be honest. I was nervous. I was nervous because I like you very much, and I shouldn't have screwed up that date with you. But anyway, I'm sorry, Darcy. I know you're a girl who believes in doing the right thing so after I drop this letter off I'm going to turn myself in. I'm sorry for what I've done to you, and please remember I do like you. A lot._

_Johnny_

_P.S: I don't like you anymore now. I love you._

Darcy looked at the note with a blank stare. She didn't know what to think, or say, or feel.

"Darcy?" Jane called.

She began to remember Johnny, mainly how he looked. She remembered one day how he came in wearing all black and thought he looked cute. Then she remembered someone else who wore all black, in an outfit that resembled his, and it was her rapist. She thought it couldn't be what she thought, so she just ignored and tried to forget about it.

"Darcy, are you okay?"


	21. Chapter 21

After a long hiatus i'm back, and judging by all the new stories this place hasn't livened down a bit and that's great. I've been on occasionally to reply to new reviews but i'm back for the duraiton now. Believe it or not, i haven't seen a single new episode of Degrassi since around last year, and i'm aware that they've graduated, and there are tons of new characters. I've heard it wasnt as good as last year's though. So i'll say this story will take place as of 2008, so they're still in high school and these new kids aren't the focus at all. When i brought the story back up on the computer I realized i liked to write several chapters in advance, so I could have released 21 way earlier, so i'm sorry. This chapter is way uneventful, but if I remember correctly the next chapter takes a rather bizarre twist. Anyway enough with this, here's chapter 21, the rest will be posted throughout the week. Please review, enjoy, and it's nice to be back!

**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**

**Chapter Twenty One: Something to Talk About**

The note she got from Johnny made her think things over more. She was in shock and disbelief that he loved her, but she was also confused at why he did what he did. He pretty much ruined her reputation, but thankfully everyone else wasn't paying attention anymore. She felt let down because she started to like Johnny, but she couldn't see him to tell him because he'd probably already be in jail, or juvie. Darcy was hesitant to tell Jane about the letter but she had already seen her as a good friend, so she felt she could trust her. They were hanging outside when they talked about it, and Jane was there waiting for Spinner.

"He said that?" Jane asked in absolute shock.

"Yeah." Darcy said, with guilt in her voice.

"Wow, I'm sorry. You liked him didn't you?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Listen, don't let him get you down. He's a criminal; he's probably in jail by now. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You and I both know you can do better than him." Jane said. Darcy started thinking about the date that she and Johnny went on. She remembered him being very late, and then having her pay for the movie, which they ended up getting kicked out of. He made her pay for the food too. He wasn't really a good date, but Darcy saw something she liked in Johnny, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yeah, thanks. It's okay, I'll get over it anyway." She said. She put a little smile on her face after. Walking down the steps was Manny, alongside Emma. They stopped a little and looked at them, and they looked back and tried to ignore.

"Damn, what's her problem?" Jane asked.

"What did you say?" Manny said. Emma tried to get her to stop, but Manny wouldn't listen so Emma just walked away. Manny heard Jane say that and she approached them.

"I said what's your problem?"

"I thought you two were fighting or something? Wow Darcy, you've really changed." Manny said.

"Manny, I didn't even do anything to you. I don't know why you've been avoiding me."

"Please..." Manny said.

"I don't! You basically just were my friend for a little while then all of a sudden you left when I needed you the most. You know what happened to me...you know what I'm going through."

"You can't always use the r-" She stopped herself, because she didn't know if Jane knew or not. "You can't always use _that _to cover up your actions. _You_ have control of what you do, not what happened."

"I never did anything to hurt you."

"You hurt my reputation." Manny said.

"Wow Manny, do you know how much of a jerk that made you sound like?" Jane asked. "You should be the last person worried about their reputation...didn't you take your top off--"

"Shut up, Jane. Mind your business."

"Excuse me?" She replied. The situation started to brew, and Jane rose out of the small brick barrier that they were all sitting on, but Darcy told her to relax, and she did.

"I don't know how you could do that, Darcy."

"Do what?"

"You know, the whole taking explicit pictures for DiMarco, then going out with him, then having sex with him! What the hell, Darcy?"

"Why is everyone saying I had sex with him?"

"Uh, maybe because you did?"

"I didn't! We were going to, but I told him to stop!"

"Then why was he going around telling everyone?"

"Um, try because his dumb macho ass felt stupid that he couldn't go all the way, so he went around spreading false rumors." Jane said. Manny really started getting annoyed with Jane, but kept her composure. She started to feel sorry for what she said after knowing that the rumors were false.

"I'm sorry if it hurt you, or 'ruined your reputation', but I'm in a tough time right now, and you should know."

"I'm sorry, Darcy...I didn't mean it that way."

"You sound a lot like Peter right now." She said. Manny took offense by it and walked off. Manny was hurt, just like Darcy was when she stopped talking to her.

"Wow, what was that all about?"

"I don't know. I thought she was a friend, but I guess not."

"Hey…I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Of course you are!" She said. They gave each other a high five, and eventually Spinner walked onto the scene.

"Hey Spin, about time you got here." Jane said, before kissing Spinner.

"Yeah, I wonder which girl he was making out with." Darcy joked. Jane laughed it off too.

"Hm, me too! Was it Emma? Or maybe it was Liberty..." They both laughed, but Spinner unusually looked uncomfortable.

"Hi Darcy. How are you doing?" He asked. Darcy smiled, and so did Jane, because his voice cracked when he asked.

"I'm just doing fine, little Spinner." She said, talking in a tone that an adult would talk to a little child in. Jane and Darcy laughed it off.

"Alright, let's go." Jane said. They were all planning to hang out somewhere. The ladies walked away and Spinner followed, feeling a little weird.

He was feeling something he hadn't felt before, something that if Jane knew she'd be upset at him. He didn't know why he was feeling it, but he couldn't help himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Things have been nicely since my return, even though it's been for like a day it feels like a week or so. Anyway, I was able to come up with some ideas, new plots and etc and I finished a chapter yesterday. As of now the direciton i wanted to go to in last year is totally different than the direction i want to go in now, but things can change. I do intend on finishing this story and starting a new one by the summer. Anywho, this chapter's pretty fine as it's just a big curveball from before, so i'd really like some reviews on this one. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

_**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**_

_**Chapter Twenty Two: Fined for Jaywalking**_

Peter was trying to get over everything that happened to him. He was still spooked at Johnny, but he tried to overcome it. He felt he had to move on, so that's what he did. He wanted so much to regain his 'power', but he questioned if he had power in the first place. Doing what he did gave him a confidence boost and he viewed himself in a way he had never done before. It made him feel good about himself. He felt he lost it, and he would do anything to get it back. Peter felt like a musician that had one hit song, but a song that was overplayed so much that people got sick of him and forgot about him. The people he'd met during his 'macho' period hadn't even noticed him anymore, and it made him upset.

One person, however, seemed to respect him despite everyone else quitting on him. Holly J. Sinclair is probably the last person that anyone would think of, but she was. She adored Peter for standing up to them, and talked to him during his short time of power. She was starting to like him, and Peter was starting to like her. The thing he liked most about her was that she didn't stop talking to him even though everyone else did. He felt she accepted him for who he was, even though she joined the band wagon. Holly J had a thing for Toby, but after he rejected her she felt it was time to move on. That's sort of how Peter felt too, about Darcy.

Holly J and Peter were standing outside the food court in the mall against the wall. So many people walked by, but they all kept going where they had to go, paying no attention to them. It was then that Holly J's face moved closer to Peter's, and Peter's moved closer to hers. Their lips collided in a kiss, and it was a rather passionate one that lasted for several seconds. They pulled away and both smiled back at eachother.

"Wow, our first kiss." Holly J said. She was known as the stereotypical popular girl, and it was rare to see a smile on her face as she did at this moment. "It's better than kissing a toad!"

Peter laughed, and they kissed again. "We've only been together for a couple of days, but it's felt like forever."

"That's a good thing, I hope?"

"Of course it is. I really like you, Holly J, and to be honest I've always had a little crush on you."

"Aw." She said. Peter had a look on his face like he was expecting to say the same thing back, even though she didn't feel the same way. In fact, she didn't even really know he went to Degrassi until the fight with Johnny. "Oh, yeah, me too."

"That's great." Peter said. Peter seemed to really like her, and he wasn't with her to make anyone jealous. He was legitimately trying to move on with his life. He figured since Darcy had Jane now, she could work through her rape with her, and without him. But he was wrong. She wanted to talk to Peter about it, but couldn't find the right time. No one knew that Holly J and Peter were together, but some people had their assumptions since they seemed to become so close. If Darcy found out, she'd probably be crushed, but eventually realize that she can't wait for someone who already moved on forever.

"Have you told anyone about us yet?" She asked.

Peter felt a little uncomfortable because he didn't really have anyone to tell anymore. "Oh no, not yet. Have you?"

"Nah, almost. Besides, I think everyone will find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, probably." Peter was a little afraid because of Darcy. Even though he felt he was over her now, he knew what she was going through and didn't want to hurt her in any way. He stopped because he realized that being with Holly J could make him popular again. Being with her had raised his confidence again, and he felt good about himself again.

"Oh hey, you need a ride home? My mom's coming by in a little bit."

"Sure, why not? I get to kiss you and meet your mom in the same day...I must be doing something right."

Holly J giggled. "You sure are." She said, before kissing him again.

"But Jane, you and I...we're totally different people! We dress completely different!" Darcy said to Jane. They were walking into the mall about to go shopping for some new clothes. Darcy was a little weirded out when Jane mentioned matching clothes, so that's where the whole discussion about their different tastes came from.

"Yeah but that's going to take forever."

"What's gonna take forever?"

"The shopping, duh. I get my clothes at like..two different stores, you probably get them from like...five."

"Six, actually." Darcy said. They both laughed. "Too bad Spinner's not here though."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would just love following us around shopping and holding all our bags...all 16 of them!" Jane said.

"He's such a guy, I swear."

"Well that's the main reason why we went out with him, I hope."

They both laughed. "Of course!" Darcy said. At this point they were close friends...more close than Darcy used to be with Manny. In fact, they were probably even closer than Manny and Emma's friendship, which itself was pretty close. This was because Darcy trusted Jane again, and Jane trusted her too. Spinner, by the way, didn't go not because he didn't want to be bored by shopping, but he still felt a little weird being around both Jane and Darcy.

"So, you thinking about talking to Manny?"

"Ugh, I don't know."

"She's being selfish. She doesn't know what you've been through..."

"Actually..." Darcy began to admit. "She does."

"You told her? Wow."

"Yeah, she was one of the first who knew."

"Why's she acting like that? She's a jerk..."

"It's okay. I want to talk to her about it but she won't talk yet, so I'll wait."

"Looks like you've got to talk to a lot of people."

"Yeah." She said. She was happy to be able to talk to people because she could tell them about what happened, if they didn't already know. As they approached the clothes store they noticed a couple that was walking up in front of them. They were holding hands, looking very happy to be in eachother's company. They kissed too, so they sometimes stopped to kiss. They weren't too close behind them; in fact they had a pretty good distance from them. Jane stopped Darcy in her tracks when she thought it was someone she knew.

"Holy crap, dude...is that...Holly J from school?"

"Wow, it actually does look like her. Never thought that witch could get anybody!"

"But who's that dude with her?" Jane said, squinting her eyes to see if she could find out who he was.

"Oh no..." Darcy said. She knew who it was.

"What?"

"It's Peter."

"That's Peter? With Holly J? How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know."

"Listen, Darcy...if you want to leave then it's okay, we can go."

"No, it's fine." It wasn't fine. She felt betrayed in a way, and felt stupid that she didn't talk to him in time. It's then that she started to feel that she should start moving on, because chasing Peter wasn't going to work.

She felt just as hurt as when Peter first left her. Was it jealousy? Not yet, at least, but she was really hurt. She didn't think Peter cared about her anymore, but she was wrong. It was all a combo of actually liking a girl and wanting a taste of popularity again. He wanted the power. He felt like a mob boss kind of...one who had a short reign and would do what it took to rise back to the throne. He didn't want to hurt anyone on the way up the social ladder, but he had enjoyed his taste of power so much that he would do it just to get it back.

Peter going out with Holly J was a shock. It was very unexpected, because nobody really saw them as a couple coming. However, Degrassi is a shocking school, and anything can happen at any given moment. That's what made the school so cool to go to. It was also cool because if you got popular, you got power. It's that same power that Peter is trying to chase, just to get one grasp of it once more.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's another chapter. I wrote this last year and as I were writing this, there was a writer on here who had a Darcy story called Light in the Darkness, and I think in this chapter I kind of nod to it. It hans't been continued, sadly. Anyway, the large blocks of italics are Darcy's thoughts. Pending on how lazy I am, i'll be back tomorrow with a new chapter! Please review! Enjoy.

_**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: I'm Not the Only One**_

_What is Peter doing with Holly J? That's about the most random couple I've ever seen here in Degrassi so far. I didn't even see it coming...but maybe I was too blind or something. I haven't really seen anything since the ra...well, since what happened to me. I'm trying to, because I'm missing way too much. I don't know how he could be with her. He knows I don't like her...she's just a selfish bitch. Whatever, as long as Peter is happy, I guess. I just wish I could be happy again too._

Darcy had alot on her mind, and one couldn't really blame her. She was depressed, and she didn't really know how to overcome that. She thought maybe by telling people, people that were close to her about what happened she would start to feel less unworthy, or less unhappy. She needed what Peter had; the confidence.

She started getting flashbacks about that fateful night that she was raped. A lot of theories have come to her head about who did it. Could it have been Peter? It could have been, because he was drunk. She couldn't remember who it was, but she always had her assumptions. It could've been anyone, but she didn't think Peter would do something like that to her. Besides, they ended up having sex anyway, so he raping her would've been pointless.

_What if Peter and Holly J..are sexual? Ew! I want him to be happy and all, but that's just plain nasty. That girl has so many flaws to her it isn't even funny. She's too bossy for him. What if he does something that he doesn't want to? That would be rape right? Holly J raping Peter? Yeah, I think that seems perfectly logical. She's just not good for Peter...she doesn't deserve a guy like him. I don't think I do anymore, either. Ugh, I should just take a break from guys. Maybe I should try girls?_

Even though she wasn't completely serious about dating girls, but she just wanted there to be light in her darkness. She just needed to face it; she wanted Peter back, but sadly it was too late for her.

_I think I should just move on. He doesn't want me anymore, and I can't blame him. I acted like such a jerk to him after he left me. I just can't believe I've been so selfish and blind...he still really liked me, but he felt forced he had to leave me. I'm surprised it took him as long as he did. I need to move on._

She was right, she needed to move on, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

"You have to tell her." Jane said, standing alongside Darcy. They were standing outside of Darcy's house.

Darcy sighed. "Yeah, I know." Jane was referring to Darcy's mom.

"It would probably be good to tell your dad too." Jane said. She laughed a little and Darcy cracked a smile, but it was a serious moment.

"Yeah, him too. I wasn't going to tell them before but I knew I had to. I guess it won't be so bad. I mean, I told you and stuff right?"

"Yeah, and you talked to other people about it right? That kinda helps too."

"I guess I feel more comfortable talking about it."

"That's really good, Darcy."

"Yeah, it is. And guess what? It's because of you. Just being my friend has helped me through this, and you know what? I think I can do this, I think I can get over it."

"Aw, don't get all lovey dovey on me now!" She said. They both laughed.

"Okay," Darcy sighed. "I can do this."

"You think you'll need me to go in with you?"

"Nah, my mom doesn't even know you. She'll think I'm weird for having this random goth girl in my house." They laughed.

"True. Well if you need anything you know where to find me."

"Thanks alot, Jane. You've been really good."

"Hey, call me later and tell me how it goes okay?"

"Sure thing. Where are you going now?"

"I'm gonna go hang out with Spin. I haven't really hung with him in a while because I've been with you half the time so he's getting jealous."

Darcy laughed. "That's my Spin!"

"I sure hope not." Jane said. She smiled. "Well good luck, I'll call you later!" She said. They waved to eachother and Jane left, watching her leave.

Darcy let out a sigh. "Here goes nothing..." She said to herself, before entering her house.

Her mom was comfortably sitting on the couch, watching something attentively on the TV. The couch was at an angle from the door so when you entered you couldn't see the person's head. She was rather relaxed; seated comfortably with the remote in her right hand. She was watching a news story on the TV, watching and listening a report from the infamous Caitlin Ryan. She was outside Banting College reporting the story.

"For a couple of months, there have been a numerous amount of rapes that have been reported. These rapes have occurred usually around or during parties, mostly college type parties. Victims have reported to have gotten raped after consuming a mostly alcoholic drink. These drinks were revealed to be spiked with roofies before victims have consumed them. After they drank, the victims have often passed out and became dizzy before being leaded in a bedroom in where they are raped. The victims have not been able to identify the rapist as a result of memory loss after the rape has taken place. Party goers also have not been able to identify him, because according to them he appears to be a normal person wanting to party. Females at future parties are strongly advised to keep a look out for this man, and it would probably be best not to drink anything." She reported, with concern in her eyes.

"Thank you Caitlin." Said one of the in-studio hosts. Tears had run down Mrs. Edwards' eyes, and she didn't even notice anyone coming in. It was like she blocked out all sound from everywhere else.

"Hi mom, I'm home." Darcy said. Darcy hadn't been paying attention to the TV. Her mom jumped up and quickly turned the channel to a child's show, in which JT Yorke was the host. It was clearly a repeat of the show. She wiped the tears from her eyes and proceeded to act as everything was fine and normal.

"Oh, hi honey. How was school?" She asked. Darcy locked the door behind her.

"It was good."

"That's good, hun."

"Where's dad? I thought he had the day off."

"He had to go to a meeting earlier, but then after he went to get some pizza for dinner."

"Oh, cool." She said. She walked closer to her mom, who noticed her and began to wipe some more tears from her eyes. There weren't really anymore tears, but she did it to look good anyway.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Listen mom, can I talk to you about something?" She asked. Her heart was racing, and she felt nervous.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Um..." Darcy said. She thought to herself about telling her. She thought about what it would be like if she told her. She was sad, because she started thinking about the stuff she'd lose. She assumed her mom wouldn't even allow her to leave the house again, so she thought she would lose everything. She didn't wanna lose Jane, or her social life, or a possible boyfriend. She was also kind of thinking of trying to get Peter back, so if she lost that everything would be pointless. She couldn't lose everything that she had worked so hard to get back after the rape.

"Well?" Her mom asked. There was a moment of silence after Darcy's last statement and it was sort of awkward.

"Uh...I have a new best friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, her name is Jane. She's really nice."

"That's good. Maybe I should meet her someday."

"Yeah, sounds good. Well I'm gonna go start my homework."

"Okay dear. I'll call you down when your father comes home with dinner."

"Okay mom." She said. Darcy backed down from telling her because she didn't want to lose anything. Maybe this was for the better.

It was better for her mom too, believe it or not. Had Darcy told her that she had been raped, then her and her daughter would've had an awful new thing to have in common.


	24. Chapter 24

Once again back from hiatus LOL. It was actually writers block for nearly a month, but good news is that I have indeed finished writing the story, and I'm even a couple of chapters into my new story, so that's always good. The final chapter is by far the longest and the best I think. I'll post a chapter a day and then even start the new story soon. 25-30 are the best really, since i used the motto of 'having something happen in every chapter'. Anyway I hope you like this and please review!

**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: No Sleep 'Till..**

The kids around Degrassi have been buzzing about Peter and Holly J. Were they really together? Was it true? Their questions came to an end when they saw both of them walking through the halls holding hands. Darcy already knew and she didn't feel too good about it, but as long as Peter was happy with her then she was fine. Peter was once again seen as a legend around campus being with the popular Holly J.

Peter was definitely satisfied at his popularity, and he felt he had gotten his power back. Power wasn't the only thing he wanted though; he liked Holly J. She was viewed as a mean girl before, but she has since 'nicened up' after getting with Peter. He definitely had a good influence on her.

Peter decided to be a gentleman and walk Holly J over to her locker. Since she still shared her locker with Mia, Mia had alot to say about the relationship.

"Holly J and Peter together, what a good match."

"I know right?" Holly J said. "When mama Mia's right she's right."

"Yeah, two jerks together." She said. Peter sighed as Holly J started getting mad.

"C'mon Mia, what's the matter with you? I didn't even do anything to you." Peter said.

"Um, getting my boyfriend suspended for two weeks?"

"How's that my fault? Your loser boyfriend had it coming to him."

"Don't worry about her hun, she's just upset that her baby's daddy has been short on the child support." Holly J remarked. She grinned.

"Very funny...not. Not to mention his best friend is probably in jail because of you."

"Um, excuse me but don't blame my boyfriend because your guy happens to hang out with a bunch of losers. He could've stabbed Peter, you do know that right?"

"Sure but he got them suspended and embarrassed them all."

"I thought you'd be more sympathetic about Johnny pulling a knife on me." Peter said.

"What made you think that?"

"Don't you remember what happened to JT? Wasn't he your boyfriend?"

He had struck a nerve, but made a valid point. "Shut up." Mia said, before running off. Holly J looked at her strangely but then turned to Peter and smiled.

"Wow, talk about living in the past." She said. Both of them were ignorant to the fact that when JT died he liked Liberty, not Mia, his girlfriend. This was an issue that hurt Mia deeply, even though it happened a couple of years ago. She couldn't get over that fact, and even to this day she tries to get over that fact.

"Yeah she's a loser."

"Yeah. Hey, you gonna be able to hang out after school today?"

"Nah, I can't."

"Why not? I thought your detention was up by now."

"It is, but my mom wants me home for some reason."

"That's lame." She said. She looked forward beyond Peter and saw that Toby was walking by.

"Hi Holly...Peter." He said. Holly J took a worried look at Peter before forcefully pulling him in and kissing him. Toby looked at them rather oddly and walked off. Peter pulled away and was rather shocked.

"Whoa, down girl!"

"Sorry about that...you're just so hot that sometimes I can't control myself." She said. She looked behind her to see if Toby was there, but he wasn't so she was relieved.

"Hey, what can I say?" He said, smiling after. They kissed each other after.

It's pretty apparent that the reason she gave him for kissing him like that was pretty fake, but what was the real reason? Was she trying to make Toby jealous? Possibly, but who knows? They were both satisfied however, because Holly J got to be with someone that was cool, and Peter got his power back. It can't get any better than that.


	25. Chapter 25

So firstly, I'd like to express my thanks and appreaciation to all those who left comments yesterday! I respect all of your opinions so I hope the reviews keep coming. Anyway I remember writing this chapter and having a ball doing it, and I kept in mind that the actual dialogue is easier to read than blocks of text, so there are little of that. The next 5 chapters will be the best and you'll see some twists and turns and other fun stuff. I'm in chapter 3 of my new story and that's really been fun to write as well. Anyway here it is, hope you enjoy it and please review!

_**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**_

_**Chapter Twenty Five: Bitter Temptation**_

Darcy had two goals now; she wanted to tell her mom and dad about what happened, and then try to get Peter back. She also wanted to make things better back home...with Clare. It hadn't been the same since they talked about what happened, and both Darcy and Clare were guilty about how their relationship was afterwards. Darcy knew Clare wanted to tell her mom so badly, but she didn't because she didn't want to be disowned by her sister. Since she had told a few more people about it, she felt more comfortable to talk to her sister to try to patch things up, and that's what she intended on doing.

That afternoon Darcy was finishing up some work in her room. She looked relaxed for the first time since her rape as she had the door open and had some music playing. She mouthed the words to the song. She looked up and saw her sister Clare walking past.

"Hey Clare!" She yelled. She hoped she heard her. After a minute or so she came back and appeared at the door.

"Yeah?" She said. She sounded annoyed because she was going to do something else.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Um, can this wait until later?" She didn't really want to talk to her. "I've gotta do something."

"Please, Clare...it won't take long."

She sighed. "Fine."

"Okay. Look, I wanted to talk to you about...sit down?" She asked. Clare sighed again and came in. "Close the door." She stopped and closed the door, looking to be tired of her sister bossing her around. She sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yes?"

"Listen. I know things have been weird between us."

"No kidding."

"I just wanna know why you think it's been so weird."

"Why do you think? You got raped and you won't let me tell anyone. Do you know how difficult that is? What if you have AIDS or something? You could die, and it would all be my fault for not saying anything."

"I know, I'm sorry. It was selfish of me."

"Yeah. So I can tell mom?"

"No! Look, I'm trying to tell her myself. I just need time."

"Need time for what? How difficult could it be to tell her?"

"Very difficult, in fact." She said. Clare clearly didn't understand how hard it was.

"I wish you would tell her. It's been making me very scared and uncomfortable keeping something like that from mom."

"I know, and I thank you for keeping the secret. I really appreciate it."

"When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I need time, but it will be soon. I almost told her yesterday but..."

"But what?"

"I couldn't, I just couldn't."

"But you can now right?"

"I said I needed time!" She snapped at her sister. Clare hung her head low in shame. "I'm sorry for going off like that...it's just stressful Clare, it really is. That thing that happened to me isn't easy to deal with at all...especially if you don't know who did it." She said. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Darcy...please don't cry."

"I can't help it. I try to make the thought go away but...it stays there."

"It's okay, Darcy. I won't tell mom, okay?"

"It's not that...I want to tell her, but I'm...it's...ugh, it's hard to describe."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean." She said. She didn't really know what she meant.

"I just want to make things better between us. We used to be fine before I told you."

"That's my fault."

"No, it isn't at all."

"Yes it is. I didn't mean to get all weird on you after you told me. But that's something that wasn't easy to hear and it made me uncomfortable about not telling anyone. I felt you were harming yourself by not telling anyone."

"I know, and I'm not going to keep it a secret any longer. I'm not going to tell everybody, but I'm going to make sure that those closest to me know. They deserve to know and they've all been so good to me...telling them is the least I can do."

"That's good, Darcy."

"I'm sorry for everything, Clare. I hope things can be back to normal." She said. Clare knew it was the end of their talk, so she started walking towards the door.

"Dont worry, they will." She said, before leaving. Darcy smiled to herself before continuing her work.

Darcy knew things wouldn't be the same until she told her parents, but she felt a weight was taken off of her back. She thought to herself of people who should know about it, and she didn't think of someone until she was doing something else. It was serendipity, really.

After she finished her homework she felt a sense of boredom. She didn't think of anything to do until she glanced over at her phone, where she opened it and preceded to text someone. She was texting Spinner, someone she hadn't had a real talk with in a long time. She figured she would since he was feeling a little weird since the whole fight thing, and so he would know why she did that in the first place.

They agreed to meet up in the woods, the same place where they once talked before while Spinner was going through chemo. Spinner still felt awkward being around her, alone for that matter. They sat down on what used to be two trees, but were chopped down and reduced to something much smaller. It took several minutes for anyone to say anything because the situation was just too awkward.

"So...how's life?" Darcy asked.

"Um, good. What about you?"

"Eh, I'm still alive."

"Hm, easy for some people to say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh," He was referring to his cancer. "My ca"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask. I know what it means. Look, you're still here aren't you? You can fight it, and you're going to win."

"I don't know about that." Spinner said. He decided he'd have a positive attitude, but there was something that was pulling him back from that. "It's embarrassing, too."

"Nobody's judging you, Spin."

"I have testicular cancer. Translation: I've got nut cancer." He said. He was rather ashamed to say it, but felt comfortable enough to say it to Darcy.

Darcy felt relieved that he had a little secret of his own that he trusted her enough to tell. "I'm sorry. You'll be fine. Isn't there a procedure to you know...remove one of your-"

"There is." Spinner cut her off. "And I'm going to get that soon, but something could go wrong."

"Don't think like that."

"I don't even know if I'm gonna be able to have kids after this.."

"Who says you can't? You can adopt."

"I don't want to do that. My sister was adopted and...I just don't want to do that."

"You've got years ahead of you before you should worry about that stuff." She said, making a very good point. "Trust me, you'll be fine."

"Okay, Darcy, if you think so. Thanks. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about anyway?"

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to apologize to you for that fight with Jane."

"You still worried about that? You should be happy now, you and Jane are like...best friends forever or something."

"I am, but I just wanted to say it."

"It's fine. Why'd you do that though? You were acting kind of weird."

"I know. I just was in a bad place. I'm going through alot right now."

"You are? I didn't know the whole thing with Peter would get you this down."

"It's not that. Well, it partly is..but it's something else."

"What is it?" Spinner started thinking the worst now. "Did he hit you? I swear to God if he laid a hand on you.."

"No, it's not that."

"He took pictures of you and put them on the internet again? I swear, he never learns.."

"Spinner, I was raped." She said. Spinner looked at her with a blank stare.

"Raped? I'm going to kill Peter!" He said.

"No, calm down! It wasn't Peter."

"Then who was it? Tell me who, Darcy..so I can murder him tonight."

"That's the thing!" She said. Tears fell down from her eyes, and Spinner frowned. "I don't know who."

"You don't know who?"

"No! He drugged me and then raped me."

"Darcy," He said, moving closer to comfort her. "Don't cry. It's going to be alright."

"No it's not. He took everything from me, and I didn't even get to see his face."

Spinner thought to himself for a while, and then thought of Dean. The thought made his stomach turn, so he tried his best not to think of what he was thinking of. "We both have our issues...and we're going to get through them one way or another. I promise."

"Thanks, Spin." She said, still crying. Spinner wiped the tears from her face and Darcy turned to his. It was quiet for a while, until Darcy's face started moving nearer and nearer to Spinners, and his face was moving near too. As soon as they could feel each other's breath, they stopped, and Spinner quickly pulled away.

"Oh crap! What the hell am I doing?"

"Spinner, it's oka-"

""I gotta go! I'll...I'll talk to you later Darcy." Spinner said before running off.

Darcy was just as confused as he was, because the last time she checked, she liked Peter.


	26. Chapter 26

Since I was already up and bored I figured i'd post this one a little earlier. The next chapter swill be good so make sure you read them. Also getting more and more into my next story, which isn't a story about Spinner as expected. The events in this chaper do foreshadow future events. Anyway i hope you send a review for this chapter! Enjoy, and i'll see you tomorrow with another chapter.

_**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**_

_**Chapter Twenty Six: All rise..**_

Those two almost possibly did the worst thing they could've done. In Darcy's eyes, it didn't mean anything because it was just something that 'happened'. If it were someone else, like Derek for example, she probably would've almost kissed him too. Spinner was just too nice to Darcy that she completely forgot about Jane. He sort of forgot about Jane as well.

The two agreed never to talk about it, or think about it, or tell Jane. Everything would go to how it was before. There was fear that someone would have a guilty conscience, but neither of them did. Spinner felt a little guilty, but he remembered that he didn't do anything. He could've, though. What if he did?

The next day was Saturday, which helped so that the little event that happened between Darcy and Spinner wouldn't get out. It's not like they were planning to tell anyone anyway, but society has that kind of hold on people that pressures people to say more than they wanted. Both Spinner and Darcy thought about what happened in-depth, both confused about their feelings. How should they feel?

An authority figure, someone of utmost power and business was seated comfortably in his chair behind a large desk. It was 9:30 in the morning as he looked to his right with an angry expression, watching two people leave the room. As they cleared, this authority figure let out a sigh of relief as a man dressed as a security guard approached him with a manila folder.

Sighing, the figure asked, "What do we have next?"

"Case in the matter of a Johnny DiMarco. He's a high school student who flashed a knife at some kid in the park." replied the security guard guy. It became clear that he was a bailiff and they were in a court room.

"Wonderful, any previous offenses?" The man replied. He was clearly a judge. He picked up his reading glasses from the desk, putting them on his face.

"You'll see there judge that he's had a few including shoplifting, theft..."

"What's this that I'm reading about being present at a stabbing?"

"He didn't actually do the stabbing, he was literally in front of the situation."

"Consipiracy?"

"Not at all your honor, he didn't know about it and the case with that was dismissed."

The judge sighed and closed the folder. "I'm tired of seeing these teenagers in here every day. We wouldn't have to see so many if the parents paid attention to them."

"You've got a point, judge. Should I bring him in?"

"Sure, lets get this over with." replied the judge. The bailiff left the area to one of the side doors, where shortly he returned, now being accompanied by Johnny DiMarco. The expression on Johnny's face showed he'd been going through a lot, and he appeared grungy and unkempt in his juvie clothes on. He was brought over to the right table in front of the judge's desk, sworn in, and sighed.

"State your name for the record."

"Johnny DiMarco." He said, with a rather depressing tone. The bailiff made his way to the side of the judge's desk, where DiMarco stood there, awaiting a lecture from the judge.

"Alright Johnny DiMarco, what's this nonsense i hear about pulling a knife on someone?" The judge asked.

"The kid was getting on my nerves."

"So? You teenagers get on my nerves everyday by coming in here and doing the wrong thing, but you don't see me pulling a knife on any of them." Johnny sighed, now knowing full well the kind of judge he'd be in front of.

"The whole situation is a long story, sir."

"It's only..." The judge glanced over to the wall at the clock. "9:40. I think we've got a little time."

"Fine. This kid, wa-"

"Who is 'this kid'?"

"This kid in school."

"Give me a name, wise guy."

"Peter."

"Okay, what did Peter do?"

"Peter's this spoiled little brat in school. His mother is the principal and he's always getting what he wants. Anyway me and him have never gotten along and he thinks he's better than me. One day he ran his mouth and then we got into a fight. After the fight I thought I'd get revenge, so we saw him in the park."

"Revenge for what? Did you lose that fight?"

"No sir, but the fight had gotten me and my friends suspended."

"Your friends? They were involved?"

"Yes sir."

"Were your lackeys with you this day in the park?"

"Yes, and he kept running his mouth, so I told him to cool it. When he wouldn't stop I got mad, and that's when I pulled the knife..."

"What did your friends do or say?"

"One was actually trying to prevent me from doing anything stupid."

"It worked, apparently, somewhat. Okay, so tell me about this other thing about stealing pens and stuff from the store."

"Well..I stole them from the store."

"For what? Couldn't you have gone home and got some pens and paper there? You look like a well-fed boy, you've got to have those at home."

"I did it to write to someone." He said.

"Write to whom?" The judge asked. Behind Johnny were several benches where spectators or future lawyers were allowed to be at to observe. A girl in a sweater and jeans entered the room. She tried to do so quietly as to not be of a distraction. Neither the judge or Johnny noticed her come in and take a seat, and had Johnny noticed he'd realize that the girl was Darcy.

"Um..."

"Um is not an answer, Mr. DiMarco."

"To a girl, sir."

"A love letter to your girlfriend eh? Telling her you're off to jail and you'll continue paying child support?"

"No, it was telling a girl how I felt. Me and her went on a date but I treated her like garbage, i mean I had her pay for everything."

"Hmm, were your friends around during that date? Did they know about it."

"They were around. I was late because of them."

"Alright let me put two and two together. You stole these office supplies which you had at home to write a girl you treated like garbage a love letter?"

"I didn't even mean to treat her like garbage. To be honest I feel kind of pressured."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I'm around with them I feel...like kinda weird I guess. I always liked her and now I actually may love her, but i just get the urge to treat her like crap when I'm around my friends. I've got a rep to live up to and all, but I just don't wanna let her go. It's not like me to talk about my feelings but it doesn't matter since no one's here." Johnny said, but little to his knowledge, Darcy was there. She smiled at his remark.

"Mister DiMarco, please note that this isn't your therapist's office. You clearly admit to doing both things, which makes it way easier on me. However, your intentions on the theft were good, even though it was wrong. You'll spend the next day in correction, but you'll have 6 months community service and you'll be on probation for a year. Here's your last chance, DiMarco, don't screw it up."

"Great..." Johnny quietly said to himself. He was glad the sentence wasn't too harsh, but he wasn't quite happy with having to do community service for half a year. Still way better than nothing.

"Is there anything else?" The judge said. The bailiff began walking over to Johnny's table.

"No sir. Thanks, I guess."

"Thank me by never coming back here." He said. Johnny nodded and was about to leave, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey there, you criminal?" The person said. It was Darcy, and Johnny was happy to see her. Darcy smiled as well.

"Darcy? What are you doing here? How'd you know about this? Why-"

"You tell Lucas everything don't you?"

"Damn that kid...I thought he was suspended."

"Don't worry about it, I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy. Did you get my letter?"

"I did, I thought it was very sweet. You know Johnny, behind that image of yours, you're a really sweet guy, and I can't believe you admitted your feelings here in front of the judge."

"Well it's true." Johnny said this with more pride in his voice as he'd ever had.

"Uh, let's speed this up please." The bailiff said.

"Look you've gotta go, but I thought I'd tell you that you're a good guy and I like you." Darcy said.

"You like me? Why? I've just been such a dick to you...I can't-"

"Shut up, Johnny." Darcy said before quickly leaning in for a kiss. The two kissed as the bailiff gave an annoyed look at the judge.

"Alright love birds, time to go." The bailiff said. Johnny and Darcy smiled at each other as he was taken out of the room. Darcy left after that.

First Peter and Holly J, and now Darcy and Johnny. Does it make sense after what happened a day ago? The funny thing is that Darcy didn't even care. She wasn't trying to make anyone jealous for once, and living up to her Christian beliefs, she had finally decided to give Johnny another chance.

If only Peter felt the same.


	27. Chapter 27

I'm sorry for the late update. Had I known i would have been out for as long as I was i surely would have posted in the morning. Tomorrow should resume regular update though. Can you believe it? Only 3 more chapters in the epic saga left! Thanks for reviews, and this one especially will change the entire tone of the story. Things you might have thought would happen may not, and the other way around. My 2nd story is going along smoothly, and I predict i'll be at it's 10th chapter by the time this is finished. So, hope you enjoy and review and I'll see you tomorrow with a new chapter.

_**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**_

_**Chapter Twenty Seven: Isn't It Something, Nothingman?**_

With all that went down it would be a rather generous statement to say that it's ironic that couples like Peter and Holly J and now Johnny and Darcy have formed, but then again it's Degrassi so you never know what'll happen.

Darcy walked out of that building that day knowing she had changed, and knowing her life was going to change. Deciding to accept Johnny in her life meant she'd encounter many different kinds of people, and she'd have to deal with different kinds of opinions. She realized, however, that she was doing this to make herself happy again. In her mind, Darcy and Peter were yesterday's news, and she just wanted to move on at this point.

As with Peter, he wanted to move on, but he still knew deep down he loved Darcy. When he hears about Johnny and Darcy he'll flip out for sure, but he'll have to face the reality that he lost Darcy, and there really wasn't anything to do about it.

The story of Peter and Holly J spread quickly, but the story of Darcy and Johnny hadn't. The only person she told about it was Jane, who promised not to tell anyone. Sooner or later people would find out, but Darcy wasn't in a hurry to tell. The following Monday in school was a tough day for all the students as they were met with an increasing load of work. Kwan had a field day with work, and anyone who had her as a teacher had lucked out majorly. Dealing with the stress was Darcy of course, who went to Jane for some support.

The final bell had rung, and as Darcy made her way out of the classroom, Jane was already at the door to meet her.

"My savior!" Darcy said. Jane chuckled as they both started to walk away from the classroom.

"How was it in there?" Jane asked.

"I felt like I was in like a war zone."

"Yeah, the teachers are totally going all out today. I wonder why?"

"I don't know but I hope this phase doesn't last for long. I've never had this much homework in my life."

"Who does homework?" Jane asked. Darcy raised her eyebrows at the question. "Oh right, goody Christian kids do, of course!"

"There you go." They laughed.

"So, have you told anyone?"

"Told anyone what? Oh me and Johnny? Nah, they'll find out soon enough."

"How? Johnny's kicked out."

"Yeah but this is Degrassi...word goes out anyway."

"Sad but true."

"What happened to Spinner?" Darcy asked. Strangely enough Spinner hadn't come in that day for school.

"Chemo today, which reminds me I've gotta take his homework to him. I'll call you later." Jane said. They exchanged goodbyes as Jane made her way towards the exit. Darcy began to make her way over to her locker.

She was ready to go home and relax, but sadly enough her day wasn't quite over. From a distance she saw Danny and Derek over near her locker. She knew who they were because of Danny's obnoxious hair. Go figure.

"I don't care what you say about him." Danny said. "He's a lucky bastard."

"I wonder how the ex might feel?" Derek says.

"Does it really matter? What matters is that she's single and and probably lonely and vulnerable.."

"So we swoop down for the kill?"

"Exactly!" Danny said. They gave each other a pound afterwards. They were clearly talking about Peter and Darcy.

"Still I don't know how he pulled it off. I mean how do you spend a night with Hottie J and then come in not even bragging about it?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, if I were Peter I'd be telling people left and right. I'd end up telling an old lady and a bus driver probably."

"You know what the crazy part was? She said he was a little rough."

"You serious?" Danny asked. "Dude, score!"

"That's overkill!" Derek said. They gave each other a pound as Darcy approached. They didn't notice at first, but after a moment they did.

"Speaking of overkill, it's none other than miss ex Peter."

"C'mon, get out of my way will you?" Darcy asked. They were blocking her way to her locker, so they moved.

"And what does she think about Peter and Holly J?" Derek asked.

"They're together now, big deal." Darcy replied. She said it as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"True, but I think they're together in ways more than one." Derek said.

"Uh, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear?" Danny asked. "Peter spent a night in Holly."

"That's nice." Darcy said. She tried to play it off like she didn't care but in reality she was devastated. At this point she made up her mind about what kind of person Peter he was. She assumed he didn't care about her, and having sex with Holly J proved that he was done with her. She was getting over him anyway, but deep down she wanted him to still love her. She still loved him sure, but these feelings are natural.

"He's a God now for sure, but let's get to more important matters." Danny said.

"Yeah, because we know you're probably feeling sad and lonely and well..." Derek added, "Derek and Danny are here to make you feel safe and warm and better."

"Ew, no." Darcy said before she walked off. The boys just stood there and shook their heads.

"No worries, she'll come crying back to us sooner or later." Danny said.

Hearing what happened with Peter and Holly not only reminded herself that she still loved him, it also reminded her that it's time to move on--completely. It was virtually impossible to still love him after this and it's time to rule out the chance they'll ever be together again. She's just glad she decided to give Johnny a chance, because being with him could help burn some feelings out. Surely enough using someone as the rebound is morally wrong, but Darcy, everything she's been through, was ready to do whatever it took to make herself happy.

She was making her way down the hall when she saw Peter and Holly, just standing around and talking. Peter was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, and Darcy actually stopped in her tracks. She began a flashback of when she was raped. She remembers the rapist dressed in black, with a shirt that was frightenly similar to Peter's. Her heart was racing and she was about to have a breakdown, until Peter noticed her and approached her with Holly.

"Hi Darcy." Peter said. Darcy didn't answer at first. "Uh, hi?"

Darcy snapped out of it. "Oh, hey."

"Hi." Peter said again. The silence that followed afterwards proved that this was an awkward moment, so Holly J decided she didn't want to be there anymore.

"I'll be back hun, I gotta talk to a teacher." Holly said. They kissed each other and she walked off. Peter and Darcy were alone, something that hadn't happened in a while.

"So... " Peter started. "How are you?"

"Fine. How's Holly?"

"Oh, she's great. I like her."

"That's nice."

"Yeah. Wow, I can't believe you're finally talking to me again. You've been blowing me off for like, weeks."

"I can't believe it either, considering what I just heard about you two."

"What did you hear...that we were together?"

"No, I saw you guys making out in the mall." Darcy said, with a more intense tone than when the conversation first started.

"Oh. Then what did you hear?"

"Everyone's talking about it...you and Holly having sex."

Peter was surprised to hear this. "Oh no...I told those guys to keep their mouths shut."

"How could you?"

"How could I what? You hate me! What was I supposed to do?"

"Is that the only reason why you're with her? Was that the only reason why you were...with me?"

"No! Darcy, look..."

"It's times like this where I'm glad I'm with Johnny.."

"What?! You're with Johnny?"

"They gave him a couple more days in juvie and he's got probation and community service."

"Seriously Darcy, what the hell?" Peter was crushed, the same feeling Darcy had a mere 5 minutes ago when she heard about Peter and Holly having sex. His ex girl, the girl he loved, was now going out with his arch enemy.

"What? If you can go out and bang your girlfriend I'm sure I have the freedom to be with Johnny."

"How could you do this? Do you have any idea what he could've done to me? He pulled a freaking knife on me, Darcy."

"I know."

"Then how could you be so damn insensitive?"

"_I'm_ insensitive? That's really funny, Peter it really is."

"I'm done with you Darcy, I've had enough of you."

"Go to hell, Peter." Darcy angrily said before storming out of the building. Peter watched her to see if she'd turn around or wave her fist and curse his name, but to his surprise, she didn't. It was at this point where he came to a staggering realization. He exclaimed to himself,

"Holy crap. I lost her."


	28. Chapter 28

I thought this chapter would be late because at 12 AM last night I didn't even start to write a new chapter in my new story, but I managed to get it all done. Only two chapters left guys, how does it feel? This first bit in this chapter is part of the plot for my next story so that should be good. Anyway thank you to those who reviewed, and I hope to get more reviews along the way. If you like it, review and even show your friends. So thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you tomorrow with a new chapter. Enjoy!

_**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**_

_**Chapter Twenty Eight: It's a little time...**_

This was the day. Wednesday afternoon was the day that Darcy would finally get to see Johnny, and they had already agreed to meet as soon as he came out of juvie. She decided against waiting for him outside the premises, but that doesn't mean she wasn't excited. Surely enough she knew what happened the last time and while she was skeptical to give Johnny another chance, she was sort of willing to do so. At this point she felt Peter wouldn't go that far as to admit his feelings within a court, even though in actuality he'd scream it from the rooftops.

However that day during school she was met with another task. At this point she had already gone through a full day of people knowing of her thing with Johnny, and she started getting respect from the Lakehurst kids. She was aware of this respect and it made her quite happy. She might not have gotten the same reaction from the Degrassi kids, but at least she was able to appeal herself to a different audience. It would be an understatement to say she was comfortable with this new found respect, but it's not like she was overjoyed.

During her lunch period Darcy found herself sitting nervously in the office of Ms. Hatzilakos. She sat across from a desk which was neatly decorated with all sorts of paperwork for the principal. Drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair, she began to think about what she was in there for in the first place, and before she had the chance to change her mind, Ms Hatzilakos made her way inside the office. She made her presence known by shutting the door behind her. Darcy turned around and was greeted with a smile.

"Nice to see you, Darcy." She said. Darcy grinned back at her before she found herself sitting in her chair behind the desk. "So, you wanted to meet with me about something, so what's up?"

As interesting as Darcy requesting a meeting with the principal was, the subject matter started to make itself known. There was a brief silence which was ended with Hatzilakos putting her arms out to repeat herself.

"Oh, sorry. Well I thought i could ask you for a favor." Darcy asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well firstly I wanna thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me. I mean it means a lot really, especially with all that's going on."

"I've always got time for my students." She replied with a slight grin. "So what do you need?"

"Well I know about that stuff that happened with Peter and Johnny and all of them.."

"Yes?"

"And I think Johnny should be allowed back in." Darcy proposed. She squinted as if she told her parents she wrecked the car and needed a thousand dollars extra to what was already needed. Much to her dismay, Hatzilakos shot back with a similar reaction the parents would have in that situation.

"You're joking, right? Johnny DiMarco has done nothing but cause trouble here at Degrassi. Not only is he bullying kids, one of which is Peter, but he's pulling knives on people as well? He's a threat to every kid who walks around here, and he's a bad kid." She exclaimed.

"No! He's not a bad kid!" Darcy shot back. Hatzilakos was surprised with this reaction and Darcy began to change her tone. "Besides, why do you need to single him out anyway? Is it just because Peter is your son? You know, favoritism is very unprofessional.."

"What are you, an attorney now?" She sarcastically asked.

"And how do you know the other kids weren't threats? They all could have been carrying around knives too and yet they just got a little suspension."

"Pulling out a knife and carrying one are not the same. Besides, we don't know that they did have knives on them."

"They're kinda the same because you still have the knife on you. If Johnny had a knife then Lucas and the rest probably did too."

"Nobody knows that."

"The point is, knifes are dangerous and you should have at least expelled all of them if you were going to start that far."

"Darcy, is this really about knives?" Hatzilakos asked.

Darcy sighed. "No, not really. But I really think you should reconsider. Peter's a boy who just...i guess he rubs people the wrong way and Johnny was one of them."

"That might be true, but you can't carry wea--"

"I went down to juvie hall to watch his time in front of a judge." Darcy said. "He's getting a second chance."

"Well, that's lovely but--"

"If a judge is able to see that he's a good person and give him another chance, then why shouldn't you?" Darcy asked. Her sincerity and the logic of the question made Hatzilakos actually think about it. While she really wanted the school to be a safe place, she as a mother, still feared for Peter.

"Well, if a judge...look, I'll tell you this. I like you, Darcy, you're a good girl and I think you showed a lot of maturity by coming in here and asking me for this."

"Thank you."

"I'll tell you what. Tell Johnny to meet me in my office in a week and a half and I'll let him ask me that question myself. If I can see a true change in him, I'll let him back in."

"Really?" Darcy said, clearly excited. "You really mean that?"

"Yep."

"Thank you!" Darcy said, rising out of her chair to hug the principal. While it looked rather odd due to those past allegations, Hatzilakos accepted the hug anyway.

At 7:30 that night a kid wearing a skull cap covering blonde hair showed up outside Darcy's house. He wore a black sweater and black pants, and carried a single rose between his two fingers. He was holding a beverage in a cup in that same hand with the rose. He lifted his head towards the sky to spray something, most likely cologne on his body. After putting the bottle back in his pocket, he pulled out a pack of spearmint Life Savers, flicking himself one in the mouth. This kid wasn't nervous at all, and quite frankly, he's Johnny DiMarco: he never shows fear. He waited patiently outside, looking around and sipping his drink.

Sooner than later Darcy emerged from the house, wearing a tank top covered with a nice pink jacket along with a mini skirt. She smiled when she saw Johnny, and Johnny maintained his tough guy image by grinning slightly and glancing off to the side. Darcy made her way closer to him.

"Hey." Darcy said. "Um, should we..you know, like kiss yet?" Darcy asked.

"I'll let you decide the answer to that after we're done." Johnny replied. This statement alone shows that Johnny really was changing, or was appearing to. Darcy found it sweet and kissed him on the cheek anyway.

"So where are you taking me? Are we going to an indy club with some punk bands, or to a skate park, or.."

"You'll see, but I'm warning you. It's not some romantic expensive dinner because I'm nearly broke."

"Oh yeah, that's right, you can't rob people anymore so you're low on cash." Darcy jokingly said.

"Exactly." Johnny replied. Darcy giggled and pointed to the rose.

"Not gonna be romantic eh?" Darcy said. Johnny noticed she was looking at the rose and quickly started to give it to her.

"Oh yeah, here." He said. Darcy took the rose and smelled it.

"Ha, thank you." She said. She glanced into his cup.

"Alcohol?"

"Nah, lemonade, actually."

"Lemonade? Johnny DiMarco drinking lemonade?"

"Keep it down. And yes. I had some at this party and I guess I started liking it after." Johnny said.

"Cool." Darcy said. She got a good glance at the lemonade before Johnny took another sip.

That is when her head started to go.

Darcy started to remember herself getting her a drink of lemonade, the same color as Johnny's at a punch bowl. After falling out with Manny and using the bathroom, she took one last sip before falling asleep, which was really passing out since someone put roofies in her drink. She saw the images of her drink at the party and Johnny's drink now alternate with each other, flash in her mind. Darcy's heart started beating faster. She then looked at Johnny's clothes and remembered her rapist was wearing very similar clothes. This couldn't be, could it?

Johnny, unaware that Darcy was having a mental breakdown, was uncomfortable with the awkward silence. "So let's go." He said, but Darcy wasn't paying attention.

Darcy felt a tapping and she thought she was remembering being tapped at the party, but in reality it was Johnny. She snapped out of her trance and tried her hardest to calm down. "Oh yeah, sure." Darcy said. She took off before Johnny.

"Dude, hold up! You don't even know where I'm taking you!" Johnny yelled behind her. He sped up to catch up with her.

She didn't care where he was taking her. At this point, she just hoped that whatever her mind was suggesting wasn't true.


	29. Chapter 29

I am so sorry for the unexpected delay in chapters. There was a problem for me regarding the upload which prevented me from uploading from two days...apparently it couldn't convert, but it seems to be fine now, so here it is. The delay did mess up my expected schedule, as I was supposed to be finished with the story yesterday [Saturday] and started with the new story tomorrow [Monday], but we'll make some adjustments. Anyway, thanks for being patient and once again I aplogize for this. In this chapter you'll see some guys you haven't seen in a while. Hope you enjoy and i'll be back tomorrow with the next (and final) chapter of the story. Please review! Enjoy.

_**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**_

_**Chapter Twenty Nine: ...And it feels so good**_

Darcy wasn't about to let whatever she was thinking get the best of her that night, and luckily enough, it didn't. When Darcy came home that night she appeared happy and rather excited, and she's even managed to annoy her own sister. Even though she was annoyed with Darcy, Clare knew something great had to have happened and deep down she was happy for her, whatever it was.

The following day at school Darcy was eager to tell anyone who would listen about the date, but sadly for her, the one person who would listen was Jane.

"He actually wasn't as bad as you'd think." Darcy told her. "He was kinda nice."

"Nice."Jane replied. They were walking around the school that morning since they had nothing else to do. "Like, gentleman nice? Or like..Johnny nice?"

"Well kinda both. He paid for everything this time, but he still had that little edge that only Johnny could get."

"Well.." Jane chuckled. "At least he's trying."

"Very true."

"Where'd he take you anyway? Heh, probably under a highway.."

"He actually took me to dinner and a movie just like the last time. Except now he said he wanted to do it 'the right' way and he paid for it all. And there was no van this time either."

"Wow, he's really stepping up isn't he?"

"Yep." Darcy said, smiling. "And he's mine."

Meanwhile, not too far around from where the girls were at, Peter and Holly J were nearby some lockers. Peter was inside of his, putting things in and out of his bag from the locker. Holly leaned against the locker, talking to her guy.

"Plans for the weekend?" Holly asked.

"Nah."

"Well you wanna do something? Because I don't wanna do homework and I don't wanna be bored. Eh, I guess doing homework is the same as being bored right?"

"Mhm.." Peter said. Clearly he wasn't really interested in whatever she was talking about. Peter finished up and closed up his locker. The two then started walking around, not even holding hands.

"Something bothering you?" Holly J asked.

"No, not really." Peter replied. In the distance walking in the opposite direction he saw none other than Jane and Darcy. Peter immediately started holding Holly's hand.

"Late, but fiesty. I love it." Holly said with a grin on her face.

Peter was silent for a while, and sooner or later the two girls got closer. When they were just about next to them, Peter suddenly said "I love you, Holly."

"Love you too!" She replied. Darcy only glanced at Peter, while Jane ignored the two altogether. As they walked away, Peter felt a little let down.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some Gatorade from the cafeteria. Wait for me somewhere?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right here."

"Alright I'll be back." Peter said. In reality he could care less about Gatorade. What he was really thinking of was Darcy. He experienced an indescribable pain after he realized he'd lost Darcy, and he realized being with Holly J wasn't helping anything. Though he'd probably never want to bring himself to admit it, but he was jealous. Jealous of Johnny DiMarco, whose reputation might have been stained because of the various incidents between him and Peter, but who still managed to take what he thought was rightfully his. Was Johnny doing this to hurt Peter one last time? To get back at him for getting him expelled and arrested? This may be, but Peter had decided one thing; that he would do whatever he had to do to get Darcy to go back to him. Even if it killed him this time.

That afternoon there was sort of a reunion of sorts happening at The Dot. Many of the Degrassi kids who had moved on to college would be there, including people like Marco, Ellie, Paige and the like. Because of the fact that Ellie was going to be there and Spinner worked there, Jane immediately inserted herself in the event. She also invited Darcy too, since she kind of knew all of them.

The reunion turned out to be fun and relaxing, and was something that everyone needed to get away from the stresses of school. Spinner managed to convince his boss to give him a break to enjoy this rare occasion. They all were seated at various tables which were pulled together into one big table, and were laughing and enjoying cappuccino. Even Emma and Manny walked in. When they were spotted by Spinner, a big 'Ay' was heard as they approached. Of course, Darcy and Ellie had awkward expressions at the sight of Manny.

"No way, is that Paige Michalchuk?" Manny asked.

"Well it's not a ghost, hun." Paige replied. They giggled.

"What's everyone doing here?" Emma asked.

"Weren't you two invited? I thought you knew." Spinner said.

"No, we just came in to get some hot chocolate." Emma said.

"Yeah, so get us some hot chocolate!" Manny said, tugging at Spinner's sleeve. Most of the people were laughing apart from Ellie and Darcy. Darcy especially started to look uncomfortable and was about to leave.

"I know what you're about to do, and I think you should stay." Jane said to Darcy. It's nice how well she knew her.

"Why? She doesn't like me and I'm not too fond of her either. I don't want any trouble." Darcy replied.

"You shouldn't let her ruin this for you. You're having a good time, right? Don't let her ruin it." Jane said. The two were talking in a quieter tone amongst everyone else, so they couldn't really be heard.

"Fine, I'll stay for you. But if she talks to me it won't be a pretty thing." Darcy said. Turns out that Ellie was listening to the whole conversation.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't like her.." Ellie said. Darcy looked a little surprised, but relieved.

"Yeah? What happened with you guys?" Darcy asked.

"Eh, it's a long story involving some stupid guy." Ellie said. Clearly even so much after it happened she was uncomfortable talking about it.

"Figures. She's always trying to steal guys."

"Exactly. The same thing happen to you?"

"Well no, I just told her the truth about how she is. You can't get mad when it's the truth, you know."

"Yep, I get that." Ellie said, peering over to Manny. She was getting particularly friendly with Spinner. Darcy looked as well, and quite frankly neither of them looked on with happy expressions.

"Looks like we'll have another member of the 'I Hate Manny' fan club." Darcy said, referring to Jane.

"Nah, I trust my Spin."

"Really? Then why are we here?" Darcy said. She giggled and Jane punched her playfully.

"Besides, he knows if he tries anything I'll kick his ass." Jane said. Spinner turned and looked at Jane for a while and she shook her head. Spinner, with an afraid expression, just turned back towards Manny and tried not to be flirty at all.

Meanwhile, Paige, Marco and Emma were debating whether high heels were really comfortable or not, and Paige was clearly losing this debate. She glanced over at Darcy and Ellie and noticed their sour expressions, and then turned over to Manny, whom they were looking at. Paige found a good excuse to leave the little debate.

"Alright fashion queens, I'll be back in a sec." Paige said.

"Good! One down, one to go." Marco said.

"You do know I'm going to win this argument, right?" Emma said.

"Bring it on!" Marco replied, smiling. At this point Paige took her purse and walked over to where Ellie and Darcy were.

"Great, look who's here.." Ellie said.

"Nice to see you too." Paige said. "So, what's up with you two and Manny?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Darcy asked.

"It kinda is, hun. Either you two are mad at Manny or someone put laxatives in both of your drinks. What's up?"

"We just don't really like her."

"Okay then, just don't go crazy and kill her or anything because you'd probably get Spinner fired."

"Thanks for the fabulous advice Paige!" Ellie sarcastically said. Page shook her head and flashed one of her famous smiles and walked away. A square piece of paper dropped from her purse as she left and Ellie picked it up. It was a picture.

"What's that she dropped?"

Ellie looked at the picture and wasn't really impressed. "Some picture of Paige and some guy from years ago."

"Really? I wonder if it's anyone I know." Darcy said. Ellie handed over the picture and Darcy looked at it. It was Paige with some guy, but something bothered Darcy as she looked at it. An uncomfortable expression appeared on her face and Ellie became a little concerned.

"You alright?" She asked. Darcy's full attention was on the guy Paige was with.

"Uh yeah. This guy just looks familiar. I wonder where I know him from. Oh well." Darcy said, putting the picture down on the table. It was still face up so she was still looking at it. Where could she have known this guy from? She then started having random flashbacks of her rape, and even of the party. Her heart started beating faster, just like with Johnny the previous night. Maybe that's where she knew the guy from, but she would have remembered it, wouldn't she? It took her a while, but she was calmed down.

Besides, no one else would make a big fuss over a picture of Paige and Dean like she did.


	30. Chapter 30

Alright, so there was a situation with this chapter. I don't know how I did it, but I might have numbered a chapter twice or something, but this chapter is **not** the_ final_ chapter. What I'll do is (since i don't wanna go to 31) I'll call this one part one, and then the _real_ final chapter tomorrow will be part two. A lot goes on in these two "chapters", so make sure you get reading. Thanks for the reviews, and more are appreciated. I'll be back early tomorrow with the actual last chapter! Please review, thanks for reading, and enjoy.

_**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**_

_**Chapter Thirty (Part One): Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily..**_

_Peter found himself alone in a park. He was sitting on a bench looking out into a lake while the sun was setting. He saw the birds flying over, the ducks swimming to their homes. He saw the beauty of nature and had a feeling he'd never felt before about life. He thought about how he treated girls, and while he wasn't really regretful about it, he did think there were areas where he needed improvement._

_He looked down and noticed a lone wet spot on his pants. It wasn't anything like he'd peed himself though. It was more like a raindrop. He looked up into the sky and saw no rain, and then felt his face and found that he'd been crying. He tried to wipe his tears away but they just kept coming. He got up and started to walk away when in the distance, he saw a girl running to him. He stopped crying and was rather confused. When the girl got closer, he realized that the girl was Darcy._

_She ran in his arms in tears. They hugged and kissed for a while, before Peter pulled her away._

"_What are you doing? You have John--_"

"_I don't care about him, Peter! I care about you. You're the one I love. You're the one I want. You're my prince, my king! I need you._"_ Darcy said. _

"_I love you so much, Darce._"_ Peter said before they both kissed each other. They pulled away. _"_I missed you so much. I'm glad you're back._"_ He said. They shortly began to hug each other._

Then, Peter woke up. He slapped his forehead in frustration that what he'd seen was a dream. A sad expression was upon his face.

"I freaking love that girl, and I need her back." Peter said to himself.

That morning at school, Peter found himself thinking about Darcy. He knew there was no way he was over her and he wasn't going to get over her any time soon. Then he thought about Holly J. He had sort of forgotten they were together, and he thought it would be unfair to her for him to still be in love with Darcy.

After school the two had arranged to meet on the steps. Peter was waiting for a while, but he wasn't alone. Who else but Danny and Derek would be talking to him.

"So, how many times did you get lucky?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, did you score big?" Derek added.

"What are you guys talking about.." Peter asked, a bit annoyed.

"You know exactly what we're talking about. We wanna know did you see Holly's J's?"

Peter sighed at the question while the two high fived at the cleverness of it. Peter looked over to his right and saw Holly J approaching. The two wasted no time when they left, which made it easier for Peter. The two kissed and Holly sat down.

"Hey, I missed you." Holly J said. Peter smiled, but then he remembered saying 'I miss you' to Darcy in his dream.

"Hey Holly. I wanna talk to you about to something."

"Sure babe, what's up?"

"I think you're a great person. Everyone around here, they don't really like you a lot because they think you just want to be mean to people, but they don't know you like I do. You're a good person, and you've been a good girlfriend. But the thing is, I haven't been a very good boyfriend to you."

"You have...have you been cheating on me?"

"No, not at all. But the thing is, I don't want to cheat on you, and I think you know I have problems like that and stuff. Anyway, the thing is, I don't think we're going to work out because I know myself. I'll just see a pretty girl and want to be in her pants because that's the kind of guy I am. I'm not too proud of it, but that's who I am. I'm sorry."

"You're leaving me?"

"I'm sorry." He said. Holly J stood up.

"We've been together for weeks and you just come out and dump me? Do you know what it takes to be with me? Apparently not. I really put my reputation in danger by being with you, Peter. You should be happy I even looked at you. Ugh, whatever. I'm done with this." Holly J said before storming off. Peter grinned because he finally was free, and he was ready to fight for Darcy. At this point, his only goal was to get her back, and he was prepared to do so even if it killed him.

Darcy walked home from school that afternoon alone and she thought about everything that had transpired until then. She never would have thought she'd be with Johnny DiMarco and away from Peter. She felt a feeling that scared her a little, because this feeling was getting over Peter. She was almost out of love with him completely. She was happy to move on, and this time she was the driver, and Peter was in her rearview mirror.

That night at Darcy's home, Clare was out later than usual because it was a Friday night. She told her mom she went to see a movie with friends, but at that time the movie would have been far over. Clare's mom paced around in her living room, extremely concerned. The father went to the movies to check if she was there but she didn't get an update from him yet. Darcy found her way downstairs and saw her pacing around and was a little worried.

"You alright, mom?" Darcy asked.

"Where could she be? Why is she so late? She knows she's not supposed to be this late on a Friday."

"Clare's a smart girl, she'll be fine. She's hanging out with her friends is all. She's having fun."

"How do we know that? Anything could have happened to her. What if she was getting beaten by someone? Or mugged, robbed? Maybe she could have been ra--nevermind." Darcy's mom studdered with the last word.

"What was that at the end?"

"It doesn't matter. The point is she's gone and she needs to come home."

"No, seriously mom. What was that last word you said?"

"Oh..I just said rape." The word disturbed Darcy as much as it did her.

"Oh, well I hope that didn't happen. Why did you hesitate when you said that word?"

"Don't worry about it, Darcy. It's not about me, it's about Clare right now."

"Just tell me, mom. It's not like it's really a big deal."

"It actually is.." She replied. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Mom...what's wrong?"

"Just forget it, alright?" She said. Darcy moved closer to her mom.

"Tell me. I'm here for you, mom."

"When I was 11, I met this guy. He was 21. He became a friend of mine and the family, and then one night he..."

"What happened?"

"He raped me, Darcy." She said. Darcy felt like a bolt of lightning had stricken her. Her own mother was raped too? She didn't have a clue as to how to feel about this. She was shocked, sad, angry, she felt possibly every emotion known to man. There was a brief moment of silence because Darcy was thinking about it, trying to let it soak in.

"Wow mom...I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"I just don't want it happening to any of my babies. I'd be crushed if that happened to any of my babies." She said. This statement hit Darcy too, because it happened to her.

"Well..." Darcy trailed off. She was thinking about telling her mom that it happened to her, but then she remembered what her mom just said. She didn't wanna hurt her mom in any way, so she decided against telling her. She wanted to wait for the right moment, and maybe this wasn't it.

"Yes? Were you going to say something?"

"I just was gonna say maybe she's on her way now. You have nothing to worry about mom, she's fine, I promise."

"I hope you're right." She said. The two embraced in a hug for a while, while Darcy kept thinking about what just happened.

She knew she had to tell her, and it had to be soon.


	31. Chapter 30 Part 2

Alright, so here it is. The actual last chapter of the story. Will we find out who raped Darcy? Will Darcy and Peter get back together? The suspense...oooh. Ha. This is the longest chapter of the story so make sure you get a snack when you read. My next story will take place right after this chapter ends. Here's what I'm gonna do...tonight or tomorrow i'll post an authors note and actually thank everyone, give details on the new story, etc. Then a break tomorrow, then the 1st chapter of the new story will be posted on Thursday. I'm already 10 chapters into it, so thats good. Anyway thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed! Please check out the author's note for a proper thank you. Here it is. Please review and show your friends and get them to review. Thanks alot for your reading!

_**The Girl Who Sold the World - A Degrassi Fan Fic**_

_**Chapter Thirty (Part 2): Life Is But a Dream..**_

"Did you hear about it yet, Darcy? Peter and Holly J broke up." Jane said to Darcy. It was the following day during lunch and Darcy was already sitting at the table with her food. Jane had approached her.

"Really? When was this?" Darcy replied. Jane sat down.

"I'm hearing yesterday afternoon, but I'm also hearing this morning. I don't really know, but they're done."

"Well that's a good thing for Holly."

"You still upset with Peter eh?"

"Nah, I'm not really upset anymore. I guess I don't care as much really."

"That's a good thing, Darce. Shows you're getting over him."

"I really am, and I think being with Johnny helps that. If I were single I'd probably be a wreck and want to go back to him, but now with Johnny I feel...different. I'm glad I'm with him, Jane. He's not a bad guy."

"I'm really glad to hear you're happy. You are happy right?"

"Yeah. Listen you'll never believe what my mom told me yesterday."

"What? Some weird love story about her and your dad?"

"No, she told me she was..." Darcy kept her voice down and pulled her close. "Jane, she told me she was raped as a kid."

"Dude....really? Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Jane said. She pulled away. "How did that like...feel?"

"I felt really bad, but then I kind of felt relieved. I felt relieved because at least she knew what it felt like and she probably didn't even tell anyone."

"How'd she take the news when you told her?"

"Yeah, about that...I didn't tell her."

"What?! "Jane said, punching Darcy in the arm. She said 'Ow' and rubbed it while Jane scolded her about it. "You didn't tell her? Why not?"

"I'm not exactly ready for it yet. But I will be."

"When, Darcy? She has to know."

"Soon, I promise. Soon." Darcy said with a slight grin.

Meanwhile, Peter walked through the halls of Degrassi and was met with some sneers from the kids, some people were even happy about the end of Peter and Holly J. He appeared to be looking for someone, so he didn't pay too much attention to everyone else. He spotted Manny talking to Spinner down the hallway and rushed over. Spinner was already leaving and Manny turned around. She jumped when the first thing she saw was Peter.

"Holy crap...what the hell's wrong with you?" Manny angrily asked.

"Look Manny, I need to talk to you." Peter said, trying to pull Manny against a locker to get her to stay.

"I'm not that type of girl, lover boy. Just because Holly J wouldn't give you some doesn't mean I will." She said, slapping his arms off of her.

"What are you talking about? I do need to talk to you, but not about that. Can we just please?"

Manny hesitated. "Fine, but walk and talk...and keep your distance." She commanded. They started walking at a brisk pace, and did keep their distance.

"Listen, I think...no, I know I'm still in love with Darcy, and that's why I left Holly J because it was kind of unfair to her for me to feel this way."

"Wow, you're actually thinking of the girl?"

"I just...really miss her and I really love her."

"So, why are you telling me this? Couldn't you have told your buddies Danny and Derek?"

"Because I need your help, Manny."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I know you two are friends...I need you to--"

"We're not even friends anymore. She just got really snippy one day and we haven't talked since. I'm sorry but I can't help you."

Peter gripped hold of Manny yet again.

"Uh, distance..." Manny said.

"Please, Manny. I really need you to help me. I know you don't like me because of our past and everything, but I really need you now more than ever. I have never felt like this with any other girl in my life and I'm not about to quit. Please help me. Please." Peter said. He basically poured out his soul to her, and Manny was kind of impressed.

She thought about it for a bit. "Alright, I'll try. What do you want me to do anyway?"

"You're a girl aren't you? You have your ways of convincing other girls."

"Alright I'll see what I can do...but I'm not promising anything."

"Thanks a lot, Manny. This means a lot to me."

"Yeah yeah. I couldn't just leave you like that after you poured your soul out. I'm a bitch sure, but I'm not that bad." Manny said, grinning.

This was indeed a beautiful thing to see Manny and Peter working together for once. She didn't decide to do it only for Peter, but for Darcy too since she always kind of wanted to make up with her after their falling out. It's funny at how things kind of fall together like that.

At dismissal the kids found themselves rushing to their lockers to begin their long awaited weekend. Darcy and Jane were walking amongst the eager kids and had kind of an indifferent attitude towards the weekend. Sure it's the weekend, but they'll have to come back to school anyway. As time went on Darcy was squatting down at her locker while Jane stood over her.

"Hey, I'm going to go over to my locker. Hopefully it's not too packed over there." Jane said.

"Alright I'll meet you at the door." Darcy replied. Jane walked away while Darcy continued to put things in and out of her bag. When she was done she closed it and stood up to turn the wheel. She was about to walk when she suddenly found Manny in front of her.

"Uh, you're into girls now, Manny?" She asked. She tried to move to the side and walk away but Manny mirrored her move. "C'mon, what's the deal?"

"I need to talk to you, Darcy."

"I don't have time for this.." Darcy said, trying to leave. Manny held her down.

"You don't have time for this? What is it; you think you're better than everyone because you're going out with some Lakehurst reject? Please, Darcy...get a grip."

"That's what you had to tell me? You wanted to tell me off for what I said to you? Really mature, Manny.."

"No, actually. This isn't about me. It's about Peter."

"Great, even better. I gotta go." Darcy replied, trying to push away from Manny. She just held her down again.

"Look, would you stop trying to leave and listen to me for once? Why won't you even talk to him anymore?"

"I'm done with Peter. I've been done with him and I want to stay done with him."

"Think about how he's feeling. Do you not know that he left Holly J?"

"I know already and I don't really care."

"Why not? He still loves you, Darcy. He only was with her to make you jealous and even try to get over you but apparently he couldn't do it. Do you even care why he left her in the first place? Because of you, Darcy. He wants to be with you again. Why don't you even talk to him?"

"Because it's done, Manny...and it's been done. If he loves me so much then why did he leave me the first time? He needs to move on and realize that I have."

"So this is how you're getting revenge on him? So you're gonna make him suffer because he left you?"

"You don't even get it, do you?"

"No, I get it. I get that you choose the one guy that he really hates, Johnny, to be your boyfriend. It makes sense now."

"Johnny's a nice guy."

"That's a load of bull. He's a jerk and he's worse than Peter probably."

"Oh please, you don't know anything.."

"I know that you're just with him to make him jealous."

"No way!"

"Darcy, don't you think I know this game well enough? It's clear you like him too now, why don't you just get back with him?"

"I'm tired of both of you, Manny. I'm leaving." Darcy said before storming off. She bumped shoulders with Manny as she looked back at Darcy, shaking her head. Darcy thought in her mind that Manny was totally wrong, but just a tiny bit of her may have agreed with what she said.

A couple of hours later, Peter found himself pacing frantically in his room. It looked as if he were waiting for something important to happen, or to do something. Every 5 seconds he glanced down at his bed at something, and the something was his cell phone. Turns out that he was waiting for Manny to call him to see how her talk with Darcy went.

He was getting impatient and was about to walk out the door to possibly try to find Manny, but that's when his phone ring. Like a little girl with a crush on a boy he ran over to his bed and jumped down. He gathered his phone like a fumbled football and answered it.

"Yeah?" Peter said.

"Hi Peter..." the voice said. It was Manny.

With a sigh of relief, Peter replied. "Hey. So how'd it go?"

"I'm sorry, Peter..."

"Huh? What the hell does that mean?"

"She wouldn't budge, and I tried."

"You couldn't even get her to talk to me? What did she say?"

"She kept saying how she's moved on and you should too, and that's why she won't talk to you. I tried."

"Come on, couldn't you have done a little more?" Peter asked with an edge in his voice.

"You're seriously gonna come at me like this? Look, I'm sorry and everything but I tried, and I tried hard. I tried hard for _you_. You should be lucky I'm even doing anything for you."

"But I would have thought you would have given more of an effort to get her to talk to me."

"What the hell else did you expect me to do?"

"Uh, I don't know, you're Manny here aren't you? Aren't you used to being provocative and deceptive?"

Manny was about to flip out. "What the f--" Manny almost said but Peter just hung up. He threw the phone on the bed in anger and stormed out of the room.

Peter left his house. He was clearly disturbed that he was losing Darcy and he couldn't handle that harsh reality. Some of his feelings of sadness slowly started turning into feelings of rage and hatred against Johnny. In his eyes, Darcy was still kinda his, and Johnny was trying to take that away from him. He wasn't going to let that happen to him, not anymore.

It wasn't too long until he found himself running. He wasn't running from anyone or anything, he was running to someone and something. What were they? They were Darcy, and love. Sadly for him she already found this in Johnny. She didn't quite love him yet, but she knew she would as time would go on. Peter deep down inside knew that she'd fall for him and he needed to stop it at all costs.

Darcy was hanging outside her house with Johnny at that time. They were sort of play fighting and enjoying each other's company. It was kind of like two little kids who hadn't seen each other in a while. Then, suddenly she found herself in Johnny's arms and she was shocked and yet impressed by his gentleness. Maybe deep down he was a softy.

"You don't have to say it, babe." Darcy told him. "I won't tell anyone you're doing this." The two then started giggling.

This was the first thing that Peter saw when he arrived at her house. He felt crushed. He didn't even see Johnny...he saw himself. It was like looking at a mirror or something. He stood there for a few minutes until Johnny was the one to notice him.

"Oh great, look who's here..." Johnny said. Peter snapped out of it.

"Darcy..." Peter said. It sounded like he needed to say something.

Darcy leaned up out of Peter's arms and the two were now standing next to each other. "Peter, what are you doing here? Didn't I make it clear to you and Manny already? "

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked, a tad unaware of the situation.

"Peter still loves me." Darcy answered.

"Oh, really? Pretty boy still loves her? " Johnny asked. Peter nodded and walked closer to them. "So, is he gonna try to steal her away from me?"

"Damn right I am." Peter replied. Johnny and Peter were yet again face to face.

"Johnny, don't do anything stupid..." Darcy said.

"That's right, DiMarco. You wouldn't wanna end up in jail again, would you?" Peter slyly said. He pushed Johnny. Johnny was about to fight back until finding an arm around his waist: Darcy's.

"Baby, no. Don't do anything. You don't wanna be in trouble again right? You don't wanna lose me right?" She said. He looked at both of them and slowly backed off. It was difficult, but necessary.

"You're really lucky I love this girl and hate juvie." Johnny said.

"You don't love anyone but yourself and whatever you have below your belt." Peter replied. "The whole school knows you're trying to get in her pants."

"Peter, what the hell is wrong with you?" Darcy asked. Johnny was gradually getting madder and madder.

"Darcy, can we talk?"

"No, Peter. We've talked enough."

"I need to tell you something, Darce, and I won't leave until I say it."

"You might as well get a sleeping bag..." Darcy said. Johnny whispered something in her ear and she looked at Peter. Johnny stepped away from them, leaning on her door and watching them. "Fine. Talk."

"Thanks." Peter said. "Or maybe I should thank him?" He looked over at Johnny and nodded his head, but Johnny flipped him the bird.

"Don't worry about who to thank and just talk."

"Okay. Darcy, I made a huge mistake when I dumped you. I just was..confused and stupid. I didn't know what you wanted and I just didn't want you to be hurt again after the whole rape thing."

"Don't say that word..."

"Sorry. So basically what I'm trying to say is that I love you...I still love you. I thought Holly J would make me feel better but she didn't. All I saw was you. Well, maybe you're a little nicer than she is, but when she was nice and when she did care, I saw you. It ripped me to shreds when I found out that you and Johnny were a thing now...how could you do this to me?" The situation quickly became emotional, and Peter started crying. He was surprised when he looked up and saw tears falling from her eyes as well.

"Do you know how much you hurt me?"

"I know, and I'm so sorry for that. I regret that the most. I should have always been there for you and given you what you wanted but I didn't and I'm a douche for that. I just really miss you, Darcy and I love you. Will you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Peter." She said.

"You do?" Peter said. He was starting to get happy.

"Yes."

"Thank you so much! I love you, Darcy." He said, hugging her. She pulled him away.

"But I can't take you back." She replied. The break of happiness quickly faded.

"W-What? But I thought..."

"Look, Peter. I loved you for a really long time and for you to just leave me like that....I couldn't handle it. You knew what happened to me and you still left."

"But...I missed you!"

"I know, and I missed you too. But then I saw you and Holly J and figured you already moved on so I decided I had to move on too. And that's what I did Peter, I moved on. I do appreciate you coming and doing all of these things but I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore."

There was about a minute of silence which felt like an eternity to both of them. Darcy broke it.

"We can be friends again, but nothing more. You wanna see me happy right?"

Peter nodded.

"Then I'm going to stay with Johnny. He is actually making me happy. Sure he's got his moments, but he's a good guy and he really loves me. He changed just for me."

"Oh. Well, as long as you're happy."

"I'm sorry, Peter. I really am. I know you'll find someone else. A lot of girls like you, you know. You'll move on too."

"Yeah, I guess." Peter said. He slowly started to walk away and Darcy felt guilty.

"Maybe I'll call you sometime!" She shouted at him in the distance. Peter ignored her and walked off. Darcy frowned and walked back over to Johnny and hugged him.

"I guess he didn't take it very well?" He asked.

"Not at all. He'll be like that for weeks."

"I promise you something, Darcy. I promise you that I'll never screw things up as bad as he did. I love you." He said. She smiled and kissed him.

Darcy didn't like doing that but she felt it was something she needed to do. There was, however something else she need to take care of, and at this point it was now or never to her.

A few hours after all of that, Darcy found herself home. She saw her mom on the sofa watching TV. Her heart was racing, and for some reason she was crying. Her sobbing got her mother's attention and she ran over to comfort her daughter.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to you?" She asked.

"Mom, remember when....remember when you told me that thing yesterday?"

"What thing?"

"About getting..."

"Raped?"

"Yeah..."

"What about it? You don't need to worry about it, it's done and over with. It won't ever happen to you, okay? You don't have to be afraid."

"But mom.."

"What?"

"It did." She said. There you have it; she just admitted she was raped to her mother. Her mom's heart sank and the tears began pouring out.

"No...it can't be."

"I was raped." She said. The two held each other tightly and cried the night away. Up above on the steps was Clare, who grinned a bit and nodded in approval. She felt pride in her sister that she done what it took her ages to do.

The next day, Darcy's mother took her to a police station so that she could tell them about the rape. She was in questioning all day about it and they even drew up a couple of suspects. Despite she couldn't remember what he looked like she was still put in front of a line of possible suspects. None of them looked familiar to her, except for one. It was Dean, but she had only remembered him from seeing his picture. She had some flashbacks, but she didn't acknowledge him as her rapist. She also told her father about the rape, and he felt feelings of anger and sadness at the fact that this one time he failed to protect his little girl. He stood by her side throughout the whole process, and Darcy assured him that his support was a way he could protect her.

Afterwards they went to a doctor's office. She took a pregnancy test, along with an HIV test even know she had taken one before. She wasn't pregnant, and she didn't think she was HIV-Positive since the first time it came out negative. Throughout this whole thing, Darcy felt uncomfortable but relieved that she was finally speaking up about it. Later that day, she even told Johnny about it, and even though he kind of knew from that retreat, he felt an indescribable anger about it that he asked for time to cool off. Darcy had told most of the people except for her schoolmates.

That Monday, Jane found herself outside of Mrs. Kwan's classroom and looked through the window. She saw a teary Ms Kwan standing besides Darcy in front of the class. As she looked through the classroom, the students were also emotionally disturbed. Even Manny was, despite her knowing of it already. The bell rang and the students were leaving, but they also either hugged Darcy or patted her on the shoulder before she left. It was nearly empty after a while so Jane moved towards the door. She saw Manny talking to Darcy.

"I know you hate me, but I'm really proud of you." She said.

"Thanks, Manny."

"If you ever need anything...you know where to find me." She said as the two hugged. She left and smiled at Jane as Darcy made her way out. Before that though, Kwan had some words for Darcy as well. After she was finished, Darcy went out and met Jane at the door.

"So, you actually did it, huh?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like a start."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I'm starting my life over again. And that feels good." Darcy said. Jane smiled and gave her a hug.

Darcy had done what she set herself out to do. It took time, but she felt she did it at the right time and it paid off. She was glad she gave herself a little closure on the whole thing, even if the actual rapist wasn't found yet. She felt reborn yet again, but this time she felt it would stick. She wanted to use this moment to make herself into a better person and live her life the way it should be; with happiness and hope for the future.

She also wanted to use this moment to take control of her life back. She kind of felt her rapist stole her life from her, but then she realized he didn't. It was just her state of mind which made her feel that way. She realized that she never lost control. She realized her only true enemy was herself. She realized that she was the one who was face to face with the girl who sold the world.


	32. Author's Note

It's been a long way hasn't it?

I wanted to finish when I started--in 2008, but setbacks and writers block prevented me from doing so. Now, I am more than proud that I did wait, because I didn't think I could have thought of the ideas I did or wrote the things I did.

My ideas have changed throughout the story. By the time i finished writing chapter 10, I wanted the rapist to actually be revealed as Dean, and Darcy and Peter would get back together. Then, I started to innovate my signature twists into the story which called for drastic plot changes. I am glad that I surprised people for both the better and the worse.

I would not be writing if it weren't for the people who read, subscribed, and reviewed. Here's a list of everyone who has ever reviewed or subscribed to the story:

Nightcrawlerlover (especially for the many reviews)

degrassiiloveyou

Kimberlli

TheReader21

InLoveWithSeth

Babyxo

TheAngryPrincess12

B00kw0rm92

MoterCityMachineGunsGurl4Life7

Mayamora Malfoy

icaughtfire (an original reviewer, and loyal)

Carrebear14

Your-hollywood-tragedyx3

jommymaniac

PinkTribeChick

RippedIntoPeices

Candishyne08

(sorry if I missed anyone!)

Compared to everyone else's stories, this might be a small amount but none of these people realize how much the reviews and support have meant to me. Without you, the reader, I don't have the motivation to write more, and the better review, the better the chapter has been able to turn out. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.

Next Monday is when I will start posting my new story. I'm already 10 chapters into it, so If I'm not lazy or busy, I should be finished with the whole thing by then. So as promised here's some early scoop on my new story.

The original plan was a story about Spinner and base it off of the chapter when he nearly kisses Darcy, but I have decided to take another route. The story is about Johnny DiMarco, and how he deals with everything, in particular the change in character and his relationship with Darcy.

The story begins directly after this one did, so it should be an easy read for anyone who has read this story. It's in the first person, which in my view is easier to both write and read. It does have some twists and things, but I think generally you all would like it. Remember, with your support, the chapters only get better and better.

It has been my honor to be able to write to all of you, and I thank you for giving my story a chance. The only thing I ask is that you decide the read my next story!

Take care everyone. And thank you.


End file.
